Naruto: A five men team
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: What if team 7 is a five men team? And Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Lee are in it? Join our heroes as they find a new adventure, new abilities and... New love? My first fanfic. One of the pairings is revealed in chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Whats up? This is my first fic and I'm trying my best to make it alright. I was imagined about what if a team has five persons and that Sasuke isn't in the team. Then this is how I made this fic. I'm gonna make a fic that team 7 was a five-men team. And my favourite characters are in it. The team represent Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Lee. The pairings are a secret. They'll only be reveal in later chapters. This is my first time, so I may have some errors in it. Well... Enjoy reading!

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Talks"**

**'Inner/Demon thoughts'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 1:**

**Team 7, a five-men team.**

A long time ago, Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox, attacked Konohagakure (Village hidden in the leaves). No one can stop this unbeatable demon. But the chief of Konoha, Yondaime Hokage, was able to stop the demon, by sealing it inside a baby. That baby is Uzumaki Naruto. The Yondaime wants everyone to see Naruto as a hero. But they only sees him as the demon. Everyone threated him badly, they also intent to kill him. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, was trying to make everyone to see Naruto as a hero, for the Yondaime. But they're still holding a grudge to Naruto. The young boy's life was nothing but sadness.

12 years later. Naruto became the village's number one knuckle-head boy. He makes pranks all over the village, like painting the Hokages' faces, using Sexy no jutsu on mens, but mostly perverts. He always got caught by Iruka for those pranks. His dream is to become Hokage, that everyone will respect him as a human. His first objectif to become hokage is to be a genin. But he failed the genin exam by creating a sick-looking clone. He took the exam six times already, but he didn't suceed. He really want to graduate it so he can be an amazing ninja.

Mizuki, a fellow friend of Iruka, told Naruto that he could be graduate if he learn a jutsu from a scroll. Naruto do what Mizuki said, by learning a new jutsu. But what he doesn't know is that Mizuki is trying to trick him, by making him steal the forbiden scroll for him. Iruka goes after Naruto after he heard from Mizuki that Naruto is stealing the forbiden scroll. Naruto said to Iruka that Mizuki said he'll graduate if he learn a jutsu. Mizuki tells Naruto about why the villagers hated him and why they're holding a grudge on him. He end up telling him that he's the nine-tailed fox. Iruka tries to stop Mizuki, but end up getting hurt by him. Seeing this, Naruto comes to attack Mizuki by using his new jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone jutsu). After beating Mizuki, Iruka graduated Naruto for learning a jounin rank jutsu.

Today is the team selection. Naruto is wearing his usual orange jumpsuit. The only reason why he wore the jumpsuit is because the villagers don't want to give him normal clothes. So they give the lowest popular clothes in the village. Naruto is exciting. He's gonna be on a team with his friends, but mostly, his crush, Haruno Sakura. He sigh dreamly at her. Her long pink hair floating with the wind, which it has no wind here. Her beautiful emerald colored eyes that shines with the sun. She's the perfect girl for Naruto. He absolutly has to be on her team. She wore a red dress and a spandex pants. If he would be on her team, his dream will be perfect, well, not his dream to become the Hokage. But he absolutly would not be on HIS team. The one he hated most. The emo boy and the last survivor of his clan, Uchiha Sasuke. He hate him because he's the most popular boy in school. Heck, the most popular boy in the whole village. Thats because he survived after the Uchihas got kill by someone. The villagers assumed that a ninja from a another village kill them. But in truth, it was his brother who kill his clan, to obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan. The raven haired and eyes Uchiha wore a blue shirt and a white shorts. Naruto doesn't want to be on his team, if he does, then his life will be a living hell.

Then, Iruka announce the team. He reach the list of team 7. He is surprise that something is different then the other team.

"Well class, it seems that team seven will be a five-men team." Iruka said to the class.

"WHAT!" Screamed the whole class.

"Iruka-sensei, why team 7 have five men then the others?" Asked a random student.

"Its because we don't have enough students to make another three men. So Hokage-sama decided to make team 7 a five men team." Answered Iruka.

"I hope I'm in this team. I can make more friends." Said another student.

"Well, lets name the students. Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto's head shot up.

"Haruno Sakura..." Sakura's head shot up. Naruto is cheering that he's on the team with Sakura, while Sakura just slump down of sickness.

'Oh no. I'm on a team with Naruto. This doesn't get any worst.' thought Sakura.

**"CHA! Yeah! It would better if Sasuke-kun is on our team!"** Said Sakura's inner self.

"Yamanaka Ino..." Hearing this, Sakura is ten times worst then before. The platinum blond girl shot up.

"What! Iruka-sensei, theres got to be a mistake! I can't be on a team with forehead girl and that deadlast!" Screamed Ino. She wore a two pieces clothing which are dark purple. The bandages are covering her body except the arms.

"Calm down Ino. Theres no mistake that your on a team with Naruto and Sakura." Said Iruka, trying to get Ino to calm down.

'Damn it! I can't believe I'm on a team with not only Naruto, but Ino-pig too!' Thought Sakura.

**"WHY, KAMI!?!?!?!" **Screamed inner Sakura.

'Phew, so far, theres still no Sasuke on my team.' Thought Naruto as he sigh of relief.

'Oh no. I have to work with billboard brow and deadlast Naruto. Well, it'll be good if Sasuke-kun is on my team.' Thought Ino as she sigh dreamly of what if Sasuke is on her team.

"Hyuuga Hinata..." Said Iruka.

'WHAT! HINATA?!' Thought both Sakura and Ino.

'So Hinata is on my team too. Only one more to go. And I hope its not Sasuke' Thought Naruto as he bite his finger nails.

'I-I'm in a team with N-N-Naruto-kun?' Thought Hinata. She has a lavender hair and pale eyes. She wore a coat and a black pants. She's a little shy around everyone, but she's so shy while she's around Naruto. She have a crush on him ever since she saw his bravery.

"And... the last one is not announced. The Hokage hasn't decide the last member of team 7" Announced Iruka. Everyone thought about why the Hokage hasen't announce the last member of team 7. Most of them thought of it, while four of them thought something else.

'I hope old man doesn't put Sasuke on my team' Thought Naruto.

'I hope Hokage-sama put Sasuke-kun on my team. It'll be perfect if we avoid Ino-pig/forehead girl.' Thought both Sakura and Ino.

"Humph." Thats all the Uchiha has to say.

"Your sensei is a secret. Don't ask me why, but you'll have to wait for your sensei after the others are gone." Said Iruka.

"Our sensei is a secret?" Wondered Sakura.

"Anyway, I'll announce the other team. Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Sai." Said Iruka as he announced the last member of team 8. Until he realized that the boy name Sai has no last name on the list.

"Sai, don't you have a last name?" Asked Iruka to the boy who wore black clothes. He simply shook as a sign of no.

"Alright! So I'm on a team with Shino and that weird guy!" Yelled Kiba. He wore a coat and black pants. He has a red mark on each of his cheeks.

"..." Shino speaks nothing. He also wore a coat and blue pants. He mysteriously have a sunglasses on his face.

"Your sensei is Kurenai." Said Iruka. After Iruka announced team 9, he then announce team 10. "Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji and..." He pause for a few seconds and he smirk." ... Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAT?!?!" Screamed Sakura and Ino.

"How troublesome. I'm on a team with Sasuke." Said Shikamaru. He has a black hair which are tied as a ponytail and a black eyes. He wore a net shirt and a jacket over it. He also wore a white pants.

The fat boy named Chouji said nothing but eating his chips. He has a spiral on his cheeks. He wore a yellow shirt, a green jacket, a scarf and a white shorts.

'Phew! I'm glad Sasuke is not on my team' Thought Naruto as he sigh of relief.

But the two fangirls thought at the same time 'NOOO!!! Sasuke-kun is not on my team! How will I survive this!?'

**"CHA! Why is this happening to me?! WHY?!?"** Said inner Sakura.

"Your sensei will be Kakashi." Said Iruka. "That is all. Everyone, wait for your sensei to come. As for team 7, like I said, you'll have to wait after everyone are gone with their sensei." Team 7, minus one, nodded.

After a while, Naruto walk toward his crush.

"Hey Sakura-chan! It looks like we're a team now, huh?" Said Naruto.

Sakura didn't say anything but has a sick looking apression on her face. So Naruto tries to talk Sakura again.

"Sakura-chan! Earth to Sakura-chan! Can you hear-" Before he could finish his sequence, he was punch to the wall, by Sakura.

"CHA! Would you just shut up, you baka?!" Yelled Sakura.

"B-b-but Sakura-chan..." Said the painful Naruto.

'Humph. Serve him right.' Thought Ino.

'Poor Naruto-kun.' Thought Hinata.

'Would he just get out of my way for a single minute?!' Thought Sakura.

**"CHA! If he ever gets in my way, I'll smash him into pieces!"** Said inner Sakura.

'Why Sakura-chan always hit me? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?' Thought Naruto.

" Hmm... I wonder who's our fifth and last member?" Wondered Sakura. She's right. Who is their last member? The rest of the class were all named and theres no sign of the fifth member of team 7. Who could it be? They'll have to find later.

**End of chapter.**

I'm done. So, you guys like it? Man, when I wrote this, I can feel that I made some errors.

Alright! Please review! And also, tell me the errors I have it in. I should make another chapter a little later now.

Well, Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Its me again! Heres the second chapter! But I don't think its as good as the previous chapter. Ah well, better start reading it!

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Talks"**

**'Inner/Demon Thoughts'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2:**

**Meet Jiraiya! The Toad Sannin**

3 hours later.

Team 7's sensei is still not here. The team is frustrated.

"AHHH!!! Where is he?!" Yelled Naruto.

"Where could he be? He's suppose to be here hours ago." Said Sakura.

"Well, I don't care! That sensei of ours is going to pay for being late!" Said the frustrated Ino.

"I-I'm sure that he f-forgot about it." Said Hinata.

"It doesn't look like he forgot about it, Hinata." Said Naruto.

"Ok guys. Lets wait a little longer. I'm sure that our sensei will be here." Said Sakura.

15 minutes later, Naruto can't take it anymore. He shouted as hard as he could "AHHH!!! THATS IT!!!" He grabbed an eraser and placed on top of the door.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are y-you doing?" Asked Hinata.

"I'm gonna play a prank on that late sensei." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, don't be such a brat. I know that our sensei is late, much, much late. But we can't play a prank on him. We'll get in trouble." Said Sakura, trying to get Naruto to change his mind.

But inside of her, inner Sakura said the opposite. **"CHA! You go Naruto! That late sensei is gonna pay!"**

"Come on Naruto. How could a jounin fall into such a measily trap?" Chuckled Ino

The door opened, the eraser fell on someone's head. After the chalk dust gone away, it revealed Iruka with an angry expression on his face.

"OK! WHO LAYED A TRAP?!?!" Screamed Iruka. Naruto sweated while the others got nothing. He rubbed his temple, trying to calm down.

'That idiot! He almost got caught by Iruka-sensei. He shouldn't lay a trap.' Thought Sakura.

**"Perfect shot! CHA! Wait a minute. Thats Iruka-sensei! AARGH!" **Cursed inner Sakura.

'Iruka-sensei fell into that trap? But how could he fell into that? I mean, sure he's a chuunin, but he could easily avoid it. And he's like, almost at jounin level. He couldn't fell easily into any traps, could he? Aargh! So many question!' Thought Ino as she hold her head with her hands.

"I-Iruka-sensei, are y-you alright?" Asked Hinata to Iruka.

"I'm fine. Just a little dust on my head."

"Hey Iruka-sensei! Wheres our sensei?! We waited 3 hours already! 3 hours!" Said Naruto with an emphasis on "3 hours".

"Well... about you're sensei, team 7. He's..." Iruka trailed out the phase.

"He's what, Iruka-sensei?" Said the concerned Sakura.

"He's..." He trailed out again.

"I-is he in d-danger?" Said the worried Hinata.

"Lets just say he's..." Again, he trailed out. He's about to say it, but Ino interrupted him.

"Come ON, Iruka-sensei! Tell us!"

He sigh as he tell them about their sensei. "He's peeping in the girls' hot spring in the Konoha hot spring." He blush when he said that. The young shinobis' jaws fell to the floor. And now, they got control of themselves again.

"WHAT!!!" Screamed the young shinobis.

"The only reason why his late is because he's peeping in the girls' hot spring. He's also doing some "research" on them, even naked girls. Sorry to say this, but your sensei is a pervert." He blush again.

"Our sensei is a pervert?!" Said Sakura.

**"Great! Not only Sasuke-kun isn't on my team, but our sensei is a perv! CHA!"** Screamed Inner Sakura.

"OH HELL NO!!!" Screamed both Naruto and Ino. Hinata didn't say anything but blushing madly.

"Come on. Let's go to the hot spring to meet your sensei." Ordered Iruka. They all nodded and goes to the hot spring.

At the hot spring, they reached here. They saw a man with white hair, red and grey clothes and a pair of old style sandales. He's watching throught the hole to watch the inside of the womens' spot.The team sweatdropped. Iruka is the first one to break the silence.

"Jiraiya-sama. Your students are here."

"Not now, I'm trying to watch the girls." Said the white haired man named Jiraiya.

"Do you always do this?" Said Iruka.

"What can I say? I'm a pervert."

"We already know that. Everyone knows that." Said the impatient Iruka. Jiraiya finally gave up his "research".

"Alright fine! Sheesh! You're spoiling my fun." He turn around to see his student.

"Those are my students? They're nothing but a bunch of brats." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto and Ino are so pissed of what Jiraiya said. So they screamed at him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU PERVERT!!!" The girls from the hot spring heard that and start to run away.

"NO!!! Don't leave! I need to finish my research!" Screamed the poor Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, stop being a pervert and ask them who you are." Said Iruka.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." Declared Jiraiya.

"So, who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm..." he stop to do his speech.

"... the master of sages. The author of Icha Icha Paradise. One of the legendary Sannins! And a super pervert of all. I am also known as the toad sage. But my name is! The one, the only..." He did his pose. His left arm goes to the front, while the right goes the opposite. He rolled his head as he said "... Jiraiya-sama!!!"

No one seems to be amazed of his great speech. Little did he know they ignored his speech because of his silly actions. He sigh as he told the young shinobis.

"Lets go to the top of the academy. I'll tell you guys what are we gonna do." He realized that theres only 4 kids. "Hey. Wheres the other one? I thought team 7 has 5 kids."

"It has. But Hokage-sama hasn't decide the last member of team 7." Told Iruka.

"Really? Looks like the old man got a hard time to place the team, huh?" Said Jiraiya.

"Hey hey! Can we just go ero-sennin (Perverted hermit. Or pervy sage.)?" Said Naruto impatiently.

"Sure! Lets... WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!!" Screamed Jiraiya just as he realized that Naruto just call him ero-sennin.

"You heard me! Ero-sennin!" Yelled Naruto. The kunoichis giggled at the name Naruto gave Jiraiya.

"Ok brat! Lets just go to the academy!" Ordered Jiraiya.

"HEY! MY NAME IS NOT BRAT!" Yelled Naruto.

"WELL DON'T CALL ME ERO-SENNIN!" Yelled back the pervert.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT, ERO-SENNIN!"

"BRAT!"

"ERO-SENNIN!"

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!!!!!" Screamed the frustrated Iruka. Everyone were silent for the moment.

"Ok, lets go." Ordered Jiraiya.

Team 7 left the hot spring and to the academy. But theres still no sign of the fifth member. Maybe they'll meet him later.

**End of chapter**

I'm done with the second chapter. Like I said, I don't think its as good as the last chapter.

So please review, I need more reviews so I can update the next chapter.

Well, Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, its me again! (sigh) Man, I don't think my fic is popular. I only got 7 reviews. I can't help but feel lost. But I guess a little chapter could help me out. If you guys are wondering who's the fifth member, didn't you read the summary? The answer is in it. (sigh) What the heck. Anyway, in this chapter, for those who didn't read the summary, the fifth member is here! Also, if you guys are wondering about the pairings, I already decided on the pairings. But I'm not gonna tell you guys about it. Although, in chapter 5, I'll give you guys a hint of one of these pairings. Now, on with the story!

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon talks"**

**'Inner/Demon thoughts'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 3:**

**The fifth member revealed!**

As they reached to the top of the academy, Jiraiya announce team 7 something.

"Alright, since we're here, we'll introduce ourselves. Now..." Just as he's about to finish his sequence, Ino interrupted him.

"Couldn't you tell us who you are first?" The others nodded.

"I already told you who I am." Said Jiraiya.

"Umm... We didn't quite catch it." Said Naruto. The others nodded again. Jiraiya sigh.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you who I am. I'm Jiraiya. My likes are girls, doing research and being a sneeky one. My dislikes are brats. My dream... should I even tell you my dream? And my hobbies... Not gonna tell you." He finished his sequence. All he got from his students are a cold glare. "Now its your turn. Pinky, you go first."

"Alright!" She happily accepted. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes is... well... its more like a person..." She blush as she thought of Sasuke. Ino saw it and gave Sakura a glare. She ignore her and continue "My dream is... well... And my hobbies is..." She blush even harder and starts to giggle. Ino is twice as mad then before.

'A fangirl. Great.' Jiraiya thought. "And you're dislikes?"

"Naruto and Ino-pig." She said it coldly.

'NOOOOO!!!' Naruto poorly thought. He can't believe that his crush hate him.

'THAT STUPID FOREHEAD GIRL!!!' Thought Ino.

"Ok. Blondie, your next."

"Who? Naruto or me?" Said Ino.

"You."

"Ok!" Ino, like Sakura, happily accepted. "My name is Yamanaka Ino. My likes are flowers and..." Like Sakura, she blush by thinking about Sasuke. Sakura notice this and, like Ino, give her a death glare. "Anyway, my dislikes are perverts, idiots and mostly, Naruto."

'Both Sakura-chan and Ino hates me? Why do I do to deserve this?!' Thought the ten times more poor Naruto.

"And my dream is to be the most strongest kunoichi!" She said happily.

'Another fangirl? Great, now I have to take care two of them.' Jiraiya thought. "Alright. Miss, its your turn." He said it to Hinata.

"W-what? Oh. R-right." She shyly said. "M-my name i-is Hyuuga H-Hinata. My likes i-is... flowers, nature and..." She said the last part quietly.

"What?" said Jiraiya.

"I-I can't s-say it." Said Hinata. "A-anyway, my dislikes are p-people who threats o-other people b-badly. And m-my dream is... to become the b-bravest k-kunoichi of my c-clan."

'Interesting.' He thought. "Alright. Brat, your up."

"STOP CALLING ME BRAT, ERO-SENNIN!!!" yelled Naruto.

"I'LL STOP CALLING YOU THAT IF YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" yelled back Jiraiya.

"Humph! No way." Said Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are ramen, the ramens from the Ichiraku Ramen shop, the taste of ramen and all the ingredient of the ramen." As he said that, everyone sweatdropped.

'Gee. This kid likes ramen so much? I wish he could eat vegetables.' Thought Jiraiya.

"Anyway, my dislikes are the three minutes it takes to fully cooked the ramen. I don't want to wait for it, It'll take like a million years to eat ramen." Once again, everyone sweatdropped. "And my dream is to become the Hokage. So that everyone will stop disrespecting and start respecting me as if I'm someone."

'Become Hokage, huh? This kid is full of surprises.' Thought Jiraiya.

'Naruto... So thats your dream.' Thought Sakura.

'Humph. Your dream is pretty stupid, but I guess its important too.' Thought Ino.

'Naruto-kun...' Thought Hinata.

"Well, looks like everyone introduced themselves, so lets..." But leaves floating with the wind appeard before Jiraiya say something to team 7. Suddenly, two mysterious people appear with the leaves. After the leaves disappears, it revealed them in a green spandex suit each. The small boy have a bowl hair cut with a pair of bushy eyebrows and big eyes. He wore bandages all over his arms and a pair of leg warm-ups. His forehead protecter is place on his hips. The older man has him too a bowl hair cut and bushy eyebrows, but he doesn't have big eyes. He wore a jounin jacket and leg warm-ups, but he doesn't have bandages.

"And who are you?" Added Jiraiya.

The little one is the first one to speak. "My name is Rock Lee. And I am team 7's fifth member." The man said "And I'm Maito Gai, Lee's previous sensei. And I assure you take a good care of Lee."

Team 7 are confused. Why would a ninja from last year's team becomes their teammate? "Wait a sec. Why would a ninja from last year is our teammate?" Asked Sakura.

"Thats a good question. Hokage-sama decided to pick a ninja from last year since theres no one left to pick. And Lee is the one who is gonna be with team 7." Answered Gai.

"But what much help will Lee do?" Asked Ino.

"Lee is a taijutsu specialist. He can attack his enemies with his great speed. But I'll tell you guys something, Lee can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"WHAT?!" Yelled team 7.

"I see. Then it is an honor that Lee will be welcome in the team." Said Jiraiya.

"Well Lee, it looks like its time for our farewells." Said Gai to Lee.

"Gai-sensei, I'll never forget your words of youth." Said Lee.

"You won't, Lee. Remember my teachings." Gai looks like he's on a verge to cry.

"Gai-sensei." Lee, him too, is on a verge to cry.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They made a manly hug with eachother and, mysteriously, the background change to a wave of the ocean splash on the earth. The team, including Jiraiya, got a confused and disgusted look on their faces.

"Well, take a good care of Lee, Jiraiya-sama. Don't let him use the forbidden jutsu." Said Gai to Jiraiya.

"Wait. Forbidden jutsu?" Asked Sakura.

"Lee can use a powerful taijutsu on his enemy, but it also drain his strenght. So Lee can only use it if I let him do it." Answered Gai.

"Oh." She dumply said.

"Alright! I'll see you guys later! Enjoy your youth!" He then disappears.

"Umm... Youth?" Said Hinata.

"It is the will of fire you have in your body!" Lee said with eyes of flames.

"Ok. Since our fifth member is here, you'll tell us more about youself." Announced Jiraiya.

"Alright!" Lee proudly said. "I am Rock Lee, you guys already know that. My likes is training, youth, doing push-ups with only one finger, sit-ups, punches, kickes and many more! My dislikes is losing. If I lose, I'll do a thousand push-ups! If I can't do that, then its 5 thousand sit-ups! If I can't do that, then its 2 thousand punches! If I can't do that, then its..."

"GET ON WITH IT!!!" Screamed team 7.

"My dream is to become the most splendid ninja of Konoha!" He finished with eyes once again, in flames.

"Alright! Since everyone introduced themselves, we'll meet at the training grounds tomorrow at 7:00. The six of us will have a mission." Said Jiraiya.

"Alright! A mission!" Yelled Naruto.

"So what kind of mission we have to do, Jiraiya-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"Our mission is... Did you just called me Jiraiya-sensei?" Said Jiraiya as he realized what Sakura called him.

"Yes. You're our sensei, right?"

"Jiraiya-sensei... I don't like that name. Just call me Jiraiya-sama."

"Jiraiya-sama... That doesn't sound right."

"Alright, call me Jiraiya-sensei if you want to." Jiraiya sighed.

"So whats our mission?" Asked Ino.

"Your mission... Is to do a survival exam." Answered Jiraiya.

"Huh? A survival exam?" Said the confused Naruto.

"Yes. This is the exam to see if you're really worthy to be a genin." Said Jiraiya to the team.

Everyone, except Lee, were all confused. Hinata is the first one to break the silence. "W-wait. We a-already p-pass the genin exam."

"No. You have not." Said Lee.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ino to Lee.

"This is the real genin exam. We have to pass this exam so we can really be genins. However, theres at least 66 of this test is a failure. There is 32 genins. Only 9, or 11, can pass the exam, while the other 21, or 23, has to get back to the academy."

"WHAT!?!" Screamed the team.

"Thats right. So you'll have to pass the test with all of your strenght, speed and stamina. Now, meet me tomorrow at the training grounds. But I'll tell you a word of advice. Don't eat breakfast, or else, you'll puke. Well, see ya!" Jiraiya said to the team as he poofed.

"We'll... puke?" Said Sakura as she shuddered. Tomorrow, the young genins have to face the greatest challenge. If they fail, then they'll never move on to their dreams.

**End of chapter**

I'm done with the third one. There you go! The fifth member is revealed! For those who didn't read the summary.

Anyway, I need more reviews then that! If I can't get more, I'll never update a new chapter!

Well, Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! It made my heart glow of happiness. About the idea, Kaiser Aldamon, I don't think I should do this. Sorry. But I am gonna change Sakura's personality a little, so she should be less than a bitch. Enjoy the chapter!

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon talks"**

**'Inner/Demon thoughts'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura should have been nicer to Naruto.

**Chapter 4:**

**The genin challenge! Survival exam!**

It is 7:00. The genins have came to the training grounds, with a drowsy expression, except one.

"Mmm... Morning..." Said the drowsy knuckle-head ninja.

"Morning..." Said the drowsy cherry blossom.

"Morning..." Said the drowsy platinum blonde.

"Morning..." Said the drowsy lavender kunoichi.

"Good morning, everyone! Have you gotten a good night sleep?!" Exclaimed the green beast of the village.

"Lee, don't be so loud... We're all sleepy." Said Sakura.

"But its a wonderful day! We should be ready for it! Lets run ten laps around Konoha!"

"WHAT!?! Ten laps around the village!?" Exclaimed Ino.

"Yes! Thats what I do with Gai-sensei!"

"Bushy brow... We're too tired to do it. Also... How could we run ten laps around Konoha if we're not too energic like you?" Said Naruto.

"Oh... Good point."

They wait for their sensei to come. However, he is not here. They wait, and wait, and wait, but he is still not here.

3 hours later. Jiraiya finally came.

"Hi everyone! Are you all ready?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you're late." Said Sakura. The others all nodded in agreedment.

"Sorry. Theres a black cat while I was going to the training grounds, so I had to take a long path." He lied.

"Ero-sennin, how can a black cat do to you? It can't hurt anyone." Said Naruto.

"Well... uhh... I was hurt by it once?" He lied again, unsure if the others buy it.

"Forget it. What should we do?" Asked Ino.

"Like I said yesterday, we'll have a survival exam. So here's the objectif." He hold four bells in his hands. "Your objectif is to get these bells before noon. If you guys are able to get these bells, you'll pass the exam."

"Umm... Jiraiya-sensei? Theres only four bells." Said Sakura as she saw only four bells.

"Thats right. So only four of you can get these. If the one who didn't get these bells, gets tied to the post and send back to the academy." Explained Jiraiya.

"WHAT!?!" Screamed the team.

"Also, I will eat lunch in front of the one who is tied to the post, since he is terribly hungry."

"Wait... The only reason that you told us to not eat breakfast is..." Ino trailed off. The genins' stomach growled. They moaned of hunger.

"Thats right. The only reason I told you that is because I want to torture you!" He said with a sinister laugh.

"WHAT!?!" Screamed once again the genins.

"But only the one who is tied to the post." He said with a smile on his face.

'Aargh! That ero-sennin! I should have eat ramen before going here!' Thought Naruto.

'See the others eating lunch while been tied to the post? I haven't eat dinner. I knew its a bad idea to go on a diet.' Thought Sakura.

'Man, that evil sensei! I'm gonna rip his skulls for torturing us like that!' Thought Ino.

'Our sensei is... evil." Thought Hinata.

'This isn't what I expected! I should have expected that he will make us run ten laps around Konoha.' Thought Lee.

"Alright. The exam will be starting soon." Said Jiraiya to the team.

"Hey ero-sennin! You shouldn't torture us like this. You're our sensei. Why did you do it?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, I got three answers for you. 1. I hate you. 2. I don't like brats like you. And 3. You're an immature brat that I ever seen."

This angers Naruto. He charged at Jiraiya without thinking. jiraiya saw this and grabbed Naruto by the arms while pointed the kunai at Naruto's neck.

"Whoa! Hold on. The exam wasn't even starting yet. How could you start attacking me?"

"Let go of me, ero-sennin! I'm gonna kick your butt for telling me that!" Naruto said as he struggled from Jiraiya's grip.

"Ok. I'll let you go. But don't get too angry, you'll kill me if you do that." He then let go of him. "Ok. Looks like everyone is ready. But before we start the exam, I'll give you guys a hint. A ninja must be hidden and always wait for an opening. Ready, set... Go!"

The genins jumped in different directions. They are now hidden in the bushes or trees, just like Jiraiya said. Except for one knuckle-head ninja.

'Hmm... Looks like they followed my hint. They have a lot of confidence.'

"Hey ero-sennin!" Jiraiya heard someone. He look at the top of the post and sees Naruto with grin. "You and me, ero-sennin! Right here, right now!"

Jiraiya sweatdropped, along with the others. 'That brat... He really need to learn something intelligent.'

'Naruto... You baka.' Thought Sakura.

'That stupid idiot! Didn't he learn anything?' Thought Ino.

'Naruto-kun...' Thought Hinata.

'Where is his youth?!" Thought Lee.

"You're mine!" Naruto said as he tries to kick Jiraiya on the head, but Jiraiya easily dodge it by leaning down. He tries to punch him on the stomach, but Jiraiya also dodge it by moving to his left. Naruto is frusterated, he kicks one more time on his sides, but he disappears. "Huh? Where are you, ero-sennin?" He said while looking around him.

"Brat, you shouldn't let your guard down. A ninja mustn't let his guard down. But since you don't know that, I'm gonna punish you." He then form a hand sign, a tiger hand sign.

Sakura saw it. She knows that the hand sign is for Katon (Fire style) jutsus. She quickly alerted Naruto "Naruto! Get out of the way! He's going to kill you!"

"What? But where is he?" Said Naruto.

"Sorry brat, but you're too slow to notice this!" Exclaimed Jiraiya. Naruto turned around and sees Jiraiya with a tiger hand seal.

"What the!"

"This is the taijutsu that I learned from Kakashi. Konoha's secret and most sacred taijutsu!" He shoved the the tiger hand seal into... Well... Naruto's hole. "A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!!" He send Naruto flying to the mid air and into the water.

The others have the most disgusting looks on their face.

'Thats not a hand seal. Thats the most disgusting thing I ever saw.' Thought Sakura.

'Ew! Thats so gross!' Thought the disgusted Ino.

'What the! What kind of unyouthful taijutsu is this?' Thought Lee.

Hinata didn't say or thought anything. Instead, she blush.

Naruto just came out of the water. "What the heck is that!?"

"That is the thousand years of pain. A taijutsu learned by Kakashi. It is the most disturbing taijutsu I ever used." Explained Jiraiya.

"But why did you used it? Thats disgusting!"

"Shinobi tatics number one: Taijutsu."

"T... Thats a hand-to-hand combat."

"Exactly. Since you're good at hand-to-hand, I have to use taijutsu for that matter."

"Oh yeah? You didn't see anything yet. Meet my best jutsu!" Suddenly, severals of Narutos appeared out of the water.

"What the? You used Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone jutsu)?" Asked Jiraiya.

'Wait. I thought Naruto can't use Bunshin no Jutsu. Unless..." She looked closely at the clones. She realized that they're not illusions. 'They're real! Naruto can make solid clones?'

'Naruto can make clones? But they seems so real.' Thought Ino.

'Naruto-kun... Thats a-amzing.' Thought Hinata.

'That jutsu... Was it the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?' Thought Lee.

"You're in a pain of hurt, ero-sennin!" Yelled the Naruto clones.

"I see. You used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. But its a jounin rank jutsu. How can you, a genin, learned that jutsu?" The clones are closer. "Humph. You just keep surprising me, brat. But even with this jutsu, you can't beat me." However, the clone who sneaked behind Jiraiya caught him in the back. "What! How...?"

"Ha! You said a ninja can't let his guard down! But I guess you forgot about that! After you hit me with that taijutsu, I send a clone to sneaked behind you! Now you got nowhere else to go!" Yelled Naruto.

'Naruto, thats really smart. I guess you're not such a baka after all.' Thought Sakura.

'Thats really good, Naruto. You got the hang of it for once.' Thought Ino.

'Go get him... Naruto-kun.' Thought Hinata.

'That is the most amazing strategy I ever heard from you, Naruto.' Thought Lee.

"Take this!" He hit Jiraiya on across the face. But unfortunately, he hit the clone.

"Huh? What the?"

'Naruto hit... himself?' Thought Sakura.

"Hey! Wheres ero-sennin?" Said one of the clones.

"He's gotta be one of us! He used transformation jutsu!" Said another clone.

"Ok! Dispell the jutsu, ero-sennin! We know you're here!" The clones started fighting eachother.

"W-wait. N-N-Naruto-kun. I-I can h-help!" Said Hinata.

But the clones are still fighting. She sighed. She used a hand sign and said "Byakugan!" The veins around her eyes appeared. The Hyuugas' Kekkei Genkei can see through things. It even can see through genjutsu. All she got to do is to see the Naruto clones and see if one of the clones is a fake. But no one is fake.

"N-Naruto-kun! S-stop!"

The clones finally stop. "What is it, Hinata?" Asked one of the clones.

"J-Jiraiya-sensei isn't here. He didn't tranformed into anyone."

"Really? Well, lets find out." He dispell the clones and see that theres no clones. "What? Wait a second. If he's not here, then where is he?"

'Naruto... You're such a baka.' Thought Sakura.

'That idiot." Thought Ino.

'He doesn't know anything.' Thought Lee.

The only reason why he's not one of the clones is because he managed to escaped from the clone's grip. And with his speed, he replaced himself to one of the clones and hide somewhere.

"I told you that jutsu can't beat me." Naruto turned around to see Jiraiya who leaned against a tree.

"You!"

"Thats right. I took on with that jutsu before. Not even that could beat me. Nothing can paralize me."

And thats when Naruto got an idea. He formed a hand seal and suddenly, he transformed into a sexy girl with decent breast. She has two pony tails on each of the sides of her hair and she doesn't wear anything.

Jiraiya is paralized. He got a perverted look on his face and have a slight nose bleed. While the others got something else.

'What the hell?!?! Not that jutsu again!' Thought the angry Sakura.

'Not again!' Thought Ino.

'N-Naruto-kun?' Thought Hinata.

'Oh my god! She has plenty of youth in her!' Thought the happy Lee.

"Jiraiya-sama... How do I look?" Said the girl Naruto.

"Alright! Thats so amazing!" Cheered the pervert.

'That stupid pervert. I knew that jutsu made him perverted.' Thought Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama, can I have the bells, please?" Pleaded girl Naruto.

"Sure! Anything for you!" He pull out his hand to the girl. Naruto walk toward the pervert and tries to get the bells, but something got his feet and he was hanged upside down. He was transformed back into his regular form.

"W-what the!"

"Too bad! I've seen many naked womans such as this. That didn't paralize me. Anyway, whats this jutsu called?" Asked Jiraiya to Naruto.

"Why should I tell you?" Said Naruto.

"This jutsu is so hot! Can you show it to me one more time?"

"Shut up, ero-sennin! I don't want to show that jutsu to any pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, you know."

"Then what are you?"

Jiraiya did a perverted laugh. "I'm a big one."

"Thats the same thing!"

"So? I'm not just a pervert, I'm a super pervert."

At the same time, It was Ino's chance to attack. "He let his guard down. Looks like its up to me!" She threw severals of kunais and shurikens at Jiraiya.

"Stop with your perverted complain, ero-sennin!"

"Come on! Its been a long time since I haven't seen th-" Before he could finish his sequence, the kunais and shirikens hit him and he was thrown to the ground. The genins were shocked.

"W-what the!" Said Naruto.

"Huh? B-but..." Said Ino.

"Ino-pig you've gone too far! You kill Jiraiya-sensei!" Yelled Sakura.

"Shut up, forehead girl! I thought he could easily suspect this and avoid it! How should I know he couldn't suspect this?!" Yelled back Ino.

"J-Jiraiya-sensei!" Screamed Hinata.

"N-no!" Said Lee.

Jiraiya was strucked by the ninja tools. But is he really dead?

**End of chapter**

I'm done with it. If you have read the manga or watch the anime, you know what happen to Jiraiya.

Please review! I just need at least 5 reviews.

Well, Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm gonna make at least 3 chapters now and tomorrow. And also, I may gonna put an OC later in the fic, maybe in the chuunin exam arc. If you guys want me to put the OC, then I'll do it. Enjoy reading!

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon talks"**

**'Inner/Demon thoughts'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 5:**

**Team 7 fails? The sannin's decision.**

Jiraiya was strucked by the ninja tools. Everyone was shocked. Their sensei died right in front of their eyes. Unfortunately, Jiraiya was poofed into a log.

"Huh?" Said the confused Naruto.

"W-what? What happen?" Asked Sakura.

"He... He was turned into a log?" Said Ino.

"I get it. He used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu). He managed to avoid the ninja tools." Said Lee.

"Wait. If he's not here, then where is he?" Asked Sakura.

"Dammit! That little...!" Said the frusterated Ino.

"I don't have much time. I have to find him" Said Lee as he left to find Jiraiya.

"I'm not gonna fail the exam! I'm going to find that perverted sensei, so I can impress Sasuke-kun with my intelligent skill!" Said Sakura with eyes of heart as she run off to find Jiraiya.

"I'm not going to let forehead girl find that perverted sensei! And theres no way she's going to impress Sasuke-kun!" Said Ino as she run off also.

Now theres only Naruto and Hinata. "Hey hey! Is someone going to help me?! Hello?!" Yelled Naruto as he struggle violantly.

'Naruto-kun...' Thought Hinata. She is too shy to help Naruto because of him.

Meanwhile, as Sakura and Ino rushed to find Jiraiya, they arguered at eachother.

"Ino-pig, stop following me! You're distracting me!" Yelled Sakura.

"I'm not going to let you impress Sasuke-kun, forehead girl! Only I can impress him!" Yelled back Ino.

"Ha! Yeah right! How can you impress him with that stupid act of yours?!"

"Why you...!"

"So thats why you hated eachother. Its because of that Sasuke fella, huh?" They heard a voice. They looked at direction of where the voice is and saw Jiraiya.

"You!" Yelled the two fangirls.

"Yes, me. So this boy you arguered about, is he Uchiha Sasuke?" Asked Jiraiya to the two kunoichis.

"Yeah! He's so awesome and hot!" Said Sakura.

"And he's the last surviver of the Uchiha clan! That murderer will pay for killing the Uchihas!" Followed Ino.

"I see." He said. In his mind, he thought 'Uchiha Itachi... What have you done is horrible. The last Uchiha hold a grudge on you ever since you killed your clan.' Back in reality, he said to the two kunoichis "But did you care about the others except him?"

"No! Sasuke-kun is the only person we care!" Yelled the two fangirls.

Jiraiya sighed. He really hated those kunoichis. They only cared about themselves and Sasuke. So he had and idea. He asked them "Do you care about what happens to him?"

"Of course! If Sasuke-kun dies, then we'll be scare for the rest of our lives!" Said Sakura.

"Ok! Thanks for the information. Now all I got to do is-" But he was cut off by the two fangirls yelled at eachother.

"Theres no way you're going to save Sasuke-kun from getting killed, forehead girl!" Yelled Ino.

"What do you mean theres no way?! I'm the most beautiful kunoichi in the academy!" Yelled back Sakura.

"That doesn't mean that Sasuke-kun loves you, forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

Jiraiya is getting annoyed. They need to learn their lessons.

"While you guys arguer at each other, I will teach you girls a lesson." Said Jiraiya.

The two girls looked at him confusingly. Suddenly, plenty of leaves flew around them. The two kunoichis looked emptily on the leaves. As the leaves are still, Jiraiya said "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu)." He disappeared with the leaves. The kunoichis snapped out of their empty mind and they realized that Jiraiya is gone.

"He's gone! Look what you did, Ino-pig! You let that perverted sensei away!" Yelled Sakura at Ino.

"I let him get away?! You're the one who's suppose to look after him!" Yelled back Ino.

As they arguered, they heard a faint voice. "S-Sakura... I-Ino..." They know that voice. It was Sasuke's. They happily looked at the direction to where they heard his voice. "Sasuke-kun!" But what they see is horrifying. They see Sasuke with plenty of kunais in him.

"S-Sakura... I-Ino... Help me... He... He..." He fell down to the ground. They did nothing but screamed in terror. They fainted because of that. However, the death vision of Sasuke disappeared.

"I knew those annoying fangirls didn't suspect that i used a genjutsu on them so they can believed that the Uchiha died. Shinobi tatics number two: Genjutsu." He left, leaving the kunoichis with foams in their mouths.

Meanwhile, Lee is still searching for Jiraiya, but felt that something is missing.

"I need to find him. With Gai-sensei's teachings, I will succeed this exam. But theres something missing. And I don't know what. What is it?" Asked Lee to himself.

"So, hows the chase going?" He heard a voice. He look at the direction and found Jiraiya standing in front of him not too far.

"Jiraiya-sensei!"

"Yep. Looks like you're the last one."

"Last one? Wait. What have you done to Sakura and Ino?" Asked Lee.

"Nothing. They just fainted, thats all. So Lee, did you know the meaning of this exam?"

"Meaning? Wait. Why does it sound familliar?"

"It seems you forgot about. But don't worry, I'll knock your head up so you can remember what is the meaning of it."

Lee back up a little and get to his fighting stance. His right arm was in the front, with the forehand facing at Jiraiya. And his left is on his back. "I rather know this myself. I'm going to get these bells in a second."

"If you say so. Come on. Show me what you can do."

Lee charged at Jiraiya with full speed. But unfortunately, Jiraiya can see him like they're in slow motion. As Lee is about to hit him with full power, Jiraiya kick him on the stomach and send him flying. Lee regained his balance and did a backflip.

"How...?"

"Sorry Lee. But even with your amazing speed, you can't beat me."

"But how can you outmatched my speed?"

"Well Lee, sometimes, you'll just have to keep it a secret."

"Alright. I'll just have to hit you with full speed." He charged again and start to hit him with full speed. However, Jiraiya blocked it. Lee tried again, but he blocked it too. Lee used multiple of punches and kickes at him, but he blocked every single one. As Lee tried o hit him in the head, Jiraiya disappears.

"What? Where are you? Left? Right? Above? Behind?" Said Lee as he deperately look for Jiraiya.

"You know, some ninjas have to look closely. Because looking only left, right, above and behind doesn't help you to find me." Said Jiraiya who is nowhere to be found.

"Then where are you?"

"I'll give you a hint." Suddenly, something got Lee's feet and he heard "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth style: Headhunter Jutsu.)." Lee was dragged into the earth. His body is inside the ground, while the head is outside of it.

"W... What the?" Said Lee.

Jiraiya appeared in front of Lee. "See? You have to look below of you. Or else, you're enemies might use a jutsu that attacks below of you."

"W-what?" Lee studdered.

"Shinobi tatics number three: Ninjutsu. Well, got to go. And its almost noon." He disappears again.

"What? Almost noon? Oh no, we'll failed the exam!" He exclaimed. Right now, he's thinking about the meaning of the exam. Then it hit him. "Of course! Teamwork! I cannot believe I forgot about it! I have to tell the others! As soon as I get out of the earth!"

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino are somewhere around the bushes a little far from Lee. They woke up from the horrifying vision of Sasuke dying. They found out that he was a genjutsu. They are both angry that the fact the sannin trick them.

"Damn that sensei of ours. He'll pay for using that horrible genjutsu on us!" Said the angry Ino.

"Hey Ino?" Said Sakura to Ino.

"What is it, forehead?"

"Theres something not right about the bells."

"What are you saying?"

"I mean, how could there be four bells when theres five of us? That doesn't seem right."

"What are you talking about? Don't you heard what Jiraiya-sensei said? If one of us didn't get one of the bells, then he'll be sent back to the academy."

"Yeah, but its not right. What about the other teams from last year? They succeed the exam without one of them getting send back to the academy. Don't you think its weird?"

Ino put a finger on her chin as she's thinking about what Sakura said. "Now that you mention it, it is kinda weird."

"Exactly! We don't know why theres only four bells. In last year, no one got send back to the academy. So why this year is weird?"

As they discusted about why theres only four bells, they heard someone. "Hey! Sakura! Ino! Over here!" They looked at where they heard someone and saw Lee with only his head. They both looked at him confusingly. "Umm... Hey girls." He said nervously.

"Oh my g...! Lee?! Is that you?!" Screamed the shocked Ino.

"Yes. It is me." Said the ashamed Lee.

"What happened? And wheres your body?" Asked Sakura.

"We don't have time for this! We have to hurry! Its almost noon!"

"What? Already?" Said Ino.

"Hurry and get me out of here!"

They tried to get Lee out of the earth, but its hard to pull him out with his head.

"Oww! Not too hard!"

"Then how are we suppose to get you out of here?!" Asked Sakura.

"I don't know! Just dig the ground!"

However, its already too late. Its noon. And the team have failed the exam.

Back in the area where the posts are, Naruto was finally freed from the trap Jiraiya set him. He soon realize that its already noon. "Dammit! How can we failed?! I should have get that ero-sennin when I had a chance!"

"N-Naruto-kun, its n-not your f-fault. I didn't h-help out either." Said Hinata, trying to comfort Naruto.

Then, Naruto got an idea. He walk to the lunches and sit down.

"N-Naruto-kun, what a-are you doing?" Asked Hinata.

"I'm going to eat the lunches." Answered Naruto.

"B-but we have to w-wait untill our s-sensei comes."

"I don't care. The only thing I care is to eat lunch!" He's about to eat it, untill someone grabbed him on the collar. He looked behind him and see Jiraiya holding his collar. "E-ero-sennin!" He studdered.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"N-nothing! I didn't do anything! I'm not trying to eat the lunches!"

"It seems like you're trying to eat it. So I don't have a choice but to tied you to the post!"

"NOOO!!! NOT THE POST!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" But its too late. He was tied to the post.

Later, the team have been gadered around, looked ashame at themselves. Jiraiya is very angry at his students. They don't know about the meaning of the exam.

"You should all be ashame at yourselves! What kind of strategy is this? Thats nothing but a failure! You have not know the meaning of this exam!" Yelled Jiraiya.

"M-meaning?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes! The meaning of this exam is teamwork! You all so focused on doing it all by yourselves! Doing it alone doesn't solved anything!"

"Wait. So thats why theres something not right. I can't believe I didn't know about that." Said Sakura.

"I found out a little while ago about this. I forgot about the meaning of it." Said the shameful Lee.

"Alright. Let me tell you the results of all of you. Naruto always have to do it by himself, Hinata is too shy to get the bells, Sakura and Ino are too obsessed with the Uchiha kid and Lee forgot about the meaning of the exam! All of you are the worst!" They are a hundred times worst then before. "Now then, I'm gonna give lunches to the four of you, except you, brat."

"Dammit! Why does this happens?! I just want to pass the exam, thats all!" Naruto said as he struggle on the ropes.

"Alright. I'm gonna be back to you guys for another exam. For the second exam, you'll learn how to use teamwork, ok? Oh! And one more thing, don't give the food to the brat. Or you'll all fail. Well, see ya!" He disappears.

The others happily eat their foods, since they haven't eat breakfast in the morning. But Naruto, he's a lot worst. They failed the first exam and he gets tied to the post. 'Aargh! Dammit! Why do I have to be the one who gets tied to the post? I haven't eating something for hours.' He thought as his stomach growls. 'Aargh! I just wish I have a ramen stuck in my mouth.'

Just as Sakura is about to eat another piece, she heard a growl. She looked and sees Naruto with a hungry expression on his face. She's sad for him and that they failed the first exam. Usually, she would have ignore his sensation and continue to eat, but now, she felt sad for him. She have never felt this kind of sensation before, not even with Sasuke. She always pummeled Naruto, scold him and yelled at him. But now, she thinks its about time that she would be nice to Naruto. Its been a long time since she have been nice to him. She walked to the post where Naruto is tied and siad to him "Hey Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his dream world and sees Sakura. "W-what is it, Sakura-chan?"

She shoved the lunch food in front of him. "Eat."

"W-what?"

"I said eat." She repeated.

"I... I can't eat. Ero-sennin said-"

"If you can't eat, then you'll be hopeless in the next exam."

Naruto is shocked about what did Sakura did.

She explained to him again "Look Naruto, you have to eat it so you can regain your strenght. If you can't, then you'll be useless to us. So eat. Eat so you can regain your strenght."

"But... Why, Sakura-chan?"

The others are watching them.

"I... I don't know why. But I guess that... I care about you."

"Care about me?"

"Yeah. I think... I think you're great. In the first exam, you made a great strategy. I never knew that you're that smart to make it up. And... I'm sorry that I scold you before." She apologized.

"Its alright."

"What?"

"In fact, I actually like you scolding me. You look so cute while scolding me."

As he said that, Sakura blushed. She punched Naruto right across the face. "Shut up! I'm still going to hit you!"

"Oww! Sakura-chan!" He winned.

"Just eat, alright?" She said as she shoved the lunch in front of Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He happily obliged.

'Well, well, well, it looks like love at first sight.' Thought the grinning Ino.

'Why c-can't I do t-that to N-Naruto-kun?' thought Hinata.

'Ahh! Their youth is so strong! I must find a mate so I can be like them!' Thought the happy Lee.

But right before Naruto eat the piece of the food, Jiraiya suddenly appear, with an angry expression on his face.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT GIVING THE FOOD TO THE BRAT?!?!?!" Screamed Jiraiya.

"AHHH!!! J-Jiraiya-sensei!" Screamed the scared team.

"J-Jiraiya-sensei, I-I'm just worry about Naruto, thats all!" Said Sakura, trying to get Jiraiya to calm down.

"I DON'T CARE!!! NOW THAT YOU DISOBEYED MY RULES, I'LL PUNISH YOU ALL!!!!" The Team are all afraid of him.

"**YOU...**" They shivered.

"**ALL...**" They are really afraid.

"...pass." They all fell down to the ground.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Screamed the team.

"You all pass. You see, Sakura explained to Naruto that if he won't eat, then he'll be useless to all of you. And also, she's worry about him too. Thats the sign of teamworkship. So then, you all pass. Congradulations!"

"We... We pass? We pass!" Cheered the happy Ino.

"W-we did it!" Said Hinata.

"You bet we did! We pass the survival exam!" Cheered Sakura.

"Yeah!!!" Cheered Lee.

"Alright! I'm really a ninja! Ninja, ninja, ninja!" Cheered Naruto.

"Alright. Tomorrow, team 7 will have their very first mission. Well, see ya tomorrow!" He disappeared again.

The team are standing here, thinking about what are they going to do.

"So... What are we going to do?" Asked Ino.

"M-maybe... Should we c-celebrate our s-success?" Said Hinata.

"Of course! I must know all of you, my fellow teammates!" Said Lee.

"Lets go! We'll go somewhere in the village!" Said Sakura. They nodded. They're about to left the training grounds, until Naruto yelled.

"Hey! What about me?! Don't leave me here!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry Naruto." Said Sakura. She pulled out a kunai and is about to cut the ropes, until Ino ask Sakura.

"Shouldn't be better if we leave Naruto here?"

"No. He's our teammate. We can't leave him here." Answered Sakura.

"S-Sakura is r-right." Said Hinata.

"I agreed with her." Said Lee.

"Ok fine. Freed Naruto." Said the annoyed Ino.

Sakura cut the ropes and Naruto was freed from the killer ropes. "Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"Don't mention it."

"So where are we going?" Asked Ino.

"Lets go to the Ichiraku Ramen shop!" Said Naruto.

"I don't know. Does everyone are still hungry?"

"Y-yes. A little." Said Hinata.

"Of course! If you guys eat, then I will eat too!" Said Lee.

"Well, I didn't eat eat very much the lunch box, so yeah, lets go to the Ichiraku Ramen shop!" Said Sakura.

"Ok then, Lets go to the ramen shop!" Said Ino.

"Alright! I finally going to eat ramen!" Said Naruto.

"Naruto, will you please shut up?" Said Sakura.

The team have succeed the survival exam. And now, they celebrate for their success.

**End of chapter**

I'm done with the fifth chapter. Hey guys! Remember that theres a hint of one of those pairings? Thats right! One of the pairings is NaruSaku! Happy now? But I doubt theres some of them who are a fan of SasuSaku and NaruHina. Sorry, but I don't think those pairings fit in.

I'm planing on making another fanfic. A humor fanfic. A Naruto/Super Mario Bros Xover. So if everyone want me to make that fic, then I'll make it. I just need some ideas.

Well, Ja ne! Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Its me again! I decided that I will put an OC in the story later. But I should tell you guys this, theres another Naru pairing. If you guys answered the right pairing, then I'll give you an award! Well, not really. I should congradulate you. Well, enjoy!

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon talks"**

**'Inner/Demon thoughts'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 6:**

**Team 7's celebration.**

Team 7 has passed the exam. Now its time that they celebrate. They start off to go eat in the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

As they entered the shop, the owner of the shop greeted them. "Welcome! If it isn't my number one customer!"

"Hey! Guess what, old man! I passed the genin exam!" Yelled Naruto.

"I see. It looks like you made a lot of friends, huh?" Said the owner.

"Yep! This is Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as he introduced Sakura to the owner.

"Its nice to meet you." Greeted Sakura.

"Cherry blossom, eh? Thats a nice name for a young lady. I'm Teuchi. Please to meet you." Said the owner named Teuchi. He turned to Naruto and said to him "Thats a nice catch. Is this your girlfriend?"

"G-girlfriend?" Naruto blushed.

"WHAT?! GIRLFRIEND?!?!" Screamed Sakura.

"S-she's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend." Said Naruto to Teuchi.

"Really? Oh well, who's this girl here?" Said Teuchi as he pointed at Ino.

"Thats Ino. She's also my friend."

"Hey." Greeted Ino.

"This is Hinata." Said Naruto as he introduced Hinata.

"P-please to m-meet you" Greeted Hinata.

"And thats Lee." Said Naruto as he introduced his last teammate.

"Good afternoon! How are you today?" Asked Lee.

"Good, thanks. So Naruto, what do you want?" Asked Teuchi.

"I want... Uhh..." Naruto place his hand on his chin for a thinking pose. He's trying to find which type of ramen he would chose.

"Trying to find which type, huh?" Asked Teuchi.

"Yeah... Give me a minute, ok?"

"Sure! What do you need, Sakura?" Asked Teuchi to Sakura.

"I'll order a miso ramen, please." Said Sakura.

"Me too." Said Ino.

"Alright. Two miso ramen. What about you, Hinata?" Said Teuchi to Hinata.

"I-I'll wait until N-Naruto-kun order s-something." She said.

"Alright. And you, my little green friend?"

"I'll order the most dangerous ramen you have!"

"W-what?! You mean... the super duper spicy pepper ramen?!" Everyone is shocked.

"Yes! I'll order the super duper spicy pepper ramen!"

"Uhh... Ok... T-thats one s-super duber s-spicy pepper r-ramen." Teuchi studdered.

"Bushy brow, are you sure you can eat it?" Asked Naruto to Lee.

"Of course! I'm always up for a challenge!"

"But the super duper spicy pepper ramen is too hot, spicy and big. Even Naruto can't withstand that kind of flavor." Said Ino, trying to get Lee to change his mind.

"Thats why I should take the challenge."

"Alright Bushy brow. Don't say I didn't warned ya." Said Naruto.

"If you need me, I'll order a glass of water." Said Ino.

"Anyway, I'll order the chicken flavor ramen." Said Naruto to Teuchi.

"Ok! And you, miss?"

"I-I'll order the same as Naruto-kun" Said Hinata.

"Ok! Two chicken flavor ramen, two miso ramen and one super duper spicy pepper ramen." He turned to the female ramen cooker. "Hey Ayame! Our customers needs two chicken flavor ramen, two miso ramen and one super duper spicy pepper ramen!"

"What! One super duper spicy pepper ramen?! But no one order that ramen! Its too dangerous!" Said the ramen cooker named Ayame.

"The customer who order the ramen got a lot of will."

"Yes! I have the power of youth in me! I can withstand that kind of heat!" Said Lee as he smiled. He smiled widely as his teeth shine like a million of suns.

Everyone looked at him confusingly. How can his teeth shined like a million of suns? Sakura asked Naruto "Naruto? How can Lee's teeth shined brightly?"

"Who knows?"

"Ok! I'll make those orders right mow! But the super duper spicy pepper ramen could take at least 25 minutes! So you got to wait patiently!" Ayame said.

As they waited for their ramen to show up, they find Shikamaru and Chouji who walked by the shop.

"Hey Shikamaru! Chouji!" Yelled Ino.

They stopped and looked at team 7. "Great. Its the troublesome girl." Said the bored Shikamaru.

"Hey Ino!" Yelled Chouji.

The team walked to team 10, minus one. "How are you doing?" Asked Ino.

"Fine, I guess." Said Shikamaru.

"W-wait. W-wheres Sasuke-san?" Said Hinata as she sees no Sasuke.

"Sasuke doesn't want to come. He said its a waste of time." Said Shikamaru.

"Aww... But I want to see him!" Whinned Ino.

"So you guys passed the exam?" Asked Chouji.

"Yep! You too fatso?" Asked Naruto to Chouji.

"Umm... Naruto, you shouldn't called him that." Said Shikamaru.

"Why?"

"Because..."

Right before he said something, Chouji's head fumed. "I'M NOT FAT!!! I'M JUST CHUBBY!!! CHUBBIES RULES!!!" Screamed Chouji.

"... Thats the reason why you shouldn't called him that." Shikamaru said the last part.

"Oh." Naruto dumply said.

"So Shikamaru, did Sasuke-kun help? What did he do to help you guys?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah! What did he do?" Said Ino.

"I'm not gonna tell you guys that. Its too troublesome."

"Aww... Come on! Tell me!" Said Ino.

"No." Shikamaru declined.

"But why?" Asked Sakura.

"Because I knew you want to know how Sasuke did. You didn't even cared what we did. How troublesome."

"But we want to know how you guys did too!" Said Ino.

"Please tell us." Pleaded Sakura.

"Even you pleaded me for telling you guys this, no." Shikamaru still declined.

"Hey, who's this guy? I never seen him before." Said Chouji as he saw Lee for the first time.

"My name is Rock Lee! I am team 7's fifth member!" Lee introduced himself.

"Wait a second. Aren't you from last year?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Why are you, a genin from last year, in team 7?"

"We'll tell you guys later." Said Sakura.

"Hey, you guys! The ramens are ready! Hurry up or they're all be cold!" Yelled Teuchi in the shop.

"Alright! Come on, you guys! We can't stand here and let the ramen get cold!" Yelled Naruto.

"Shut up, Naruto! We'll wait for it in a few minutes." Said Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan!" Whinned Naruto.

"I-I'll go with N-Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"Really Hinata?" Said Naruto.

"Fine. You two can go back inside the shop. Sakura, Lee and I can stay and chat here for a few minutes." Said Ino.

"Alright! Come on, Hinata!" Said Naruto.

"R-right!" The two genins ran back inside the shop.

"So, where were we?" Said Ino.

"Chouji, theres something I should have ask a long time ago." Said Sakura to Chouji.

"What is it?" Asked Chouji.

"Well... Why you always eat some junk food? I mean, shouldn't you eat something later?"

"Well..." Before Chouji could answer, Shikamaru interrupted.

"Come on, Chouji. The restaurant will be close in an hour."

"Oh! Right!"

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Ino.

"We're going to Chouji's favourite restaurant, the Korean BBQ." Answered Shikamaru.

"Oh. Well, see you guys later!" Said Ino.

"Bye Ino!" Said Chouji.

Team 10, minus one, left. The rest of team 7 got back in the shop. They see Naruto began eating the ramen with three bowls in front of him and Hinata was half way done.

"How could Naruto ate three bols of ramen for a few minutes?" Asked Ino.

"Beats me." Said Sakura.

"Alright! Is my ramen ready?" Said Lee.

"Yep! And just in time too." Said Ayame as she bring a big bowl of ramen on the table.

"Ok! Itadakimasu!" Said Lee as he's ready to eat the ramen.

"Hey Naruto. Do you know what happens next?" Whispered Ino to Naruto.

"Yep." Naruto whispered back.

Lee took a noodle in his mouth. Nothing happen, until a few seconds later, his head started to heat up. His eyes were covered in water, his head all red and he lift his head up to the ceiling and started to spit out flames in his mouth. He screamed loudly, as loud as the village heard it.

"WATER!!!" He screamed. He quickly turned to Ino. "I NEED WATER!!!!"

Ino got nothing on her face. She said to the owner. "I need a glass of water, please."

"Sure." He gave the glass of water to Ino and she gave it to Lee. He violantly shoved it into his mouth and gasped of relief.

"T-that was close!"

"See? That ramen is dangerous for you." Said Ino.

"Ha ha ha! Told you that you can't eat that ramen!" Naruto laughed, along with the others.

Lee sighed. "You're right, Naruto." He turned to Teuchi. "Can I order a miso ramen?"

"Of course." Said Teuchi.

After they finished eating, with Naruto finished his tenth bowl and the others only one, They discusted about what are they going to do next.

"So... What now?" Said Ino.

"I don't know. Well, Naruto?" Said Sakura.

"Nope. Nothing. Bushy brow?" Said Naruto.

"I have nothing." Said Lee.

They all sighed. Thats when Hinata said to the others "M-maybe we should visite K-Kiba's team."

"Wait. Why do you want to visite Kiba's team, Hinata?" Said Ino.

"B-because Kiba is m-my friend." She's right. Hinata and Kiba are friends ever since she came in the academy for the first time. They talked together, they played together, they even conforted together.

"Ok. If you say so. Lets find dog-breath's team." Said Naruto. They're about to find Kiba's team, until Naruto said again "So where is he again?"

"You baka! We're suppose to find him somewhere!" Said Sakura.

"Oh. Right. He he!" Naruto nervously laughed.

A few minutes later, they found Kiba who walked down the streets of Konoha, with his dog, Akamaru, on his head.

"K-Kiba!" Yelled Hinata.

He stopped and looked at Hinata. "Oh hey Hinata! Whats up?"

"I-I'm fine, thank y-you."

"Hey dog-breath! Did you paased the exam?" Asked Naruto.

"Yep! It took a long time to figured out what the exam is all about. And WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME?!?!?!" Kiba particuly yelled.

"Dog-breath. Because your breath smelled so bad that it smells like dog breath."

"Oh yeah?! Well, I'm gonna kick your butt so bad that you can't feel it again!"

"Shut up, dog-breath!"

"_You_ shut up!"

"N-Naruto-kun, K-Kiba, please s-stop fighting." Pleaded Hinata.

"Humph" They both said as they turned away from eachother.

"Hey Kiba. How is it going with your teammates?" Asked Ino.

"Fine. Shino and I became best friends already. We've arguered about who's going to be the leader of the team and I won."

"Wait. Shino arguered with you? I never heard that he did that a long time ago." Said the amazed Sakura.

"Nah. He didn't actually arguered with me. He just keep getting calm. Even he argue with someone."

"W-what about this S-Sai p-person?" Said Hinata.

"About him. He's weird. He's always looking at my..." He didn't say the last part. Instead, he whispered to the team. After he whispered it, team 7 got a shocking feeling.

"N-no way! He did what?" Said Naruto.

"H-he did that?" Said Sakura.

"T-thats so.. gross!" Said the disgusted Ino.

"A-are you k-kidding?" Asked Hinata.

"Nope. Its no joke. He really looked at it." Said Kiba.

"Oh gross! What the heck is he? Gay?" Said Naruto.

"He looks like one to me."

"Eww! I never want to get close to him in an inch!" Said Ino.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Asked Kiba as he saw Lee.

"My name is Rock Lee! I am team 7's fifth member!" Lee introduced himself.

"Wait a minute. You're from last year. Why are you in Hinata's team?"

"We'll tell you that later." Said Sakura.

"Well, I got to go. If I can't get home in time, my sister will chase after me. See ya, Hinata!" He waved good bye to Hinata and the team.

"B-bye Kiba!" She waved back.

As he left, the team continued to discusted about what are they going to do now.

"So, what now?" Asked Naruto.

"I got nothing." Said Sakura.

"Me too" Said Ino.

"S-so am I" Said Hinata.

"I know! Lets visite my old teammate!" Said Lee to the team.

"Viste your old teammate? Why" Asked Ino.

"I want to see them one more time."

"Alright, bushy brow! Lets go meet your teammates!" Said Naruto.

"Ok! The direction of my previous team's training grounds is that way" Said Lee as he pointed at the direction to where his old team is.

A couple of minutes later, the team reached to the training grounds, where Lee's old team trained. They saw a girl with brown hair and two buns on it. She wore a chinese style sleeveless shirt and black pants.

"Hey Tenten!" Yelled Lee.

She turned to see Lee who is waving at her. "Oh Lee! Hey!" She waved back.

Lee run toward Tenten and smiled brightly at her. "How is the team going, Tenten?"

"Fine, Lee. But its not the same without you." Said Tenten.

"I am sorry, but we'll be seeing eachother after training, right?"

"Yeah. So, how's your new team going?"

"They're doing fine. I'll introduced them to you." He grabbed Tenten's arm and ran back to the team. "Everyone, this is Tenten, my old teammate."

"Hi." Said Tenten.

"Tenten, this is Naruto." Lee said as he introduced Naruto.

"Hey!"

"This is Sakura."

"Its nice to meet you."

"This is Ino."

"How is it going?"

"And this is Hinata."

I-its a pleasure to m-meet you."

"So they're your new teammates, huh? They're quite alright. You got the best teammates in the world, Lee." Said Tenten.

"But they're not as best as you, Tenten!"

"Lee, stop! You're making me blush!" Said Tenten as she felt her blush coming in.

"So bushy brow, is she your girlfriend?" Said Naruto with a grin.

"W-what! No! S-she's not my girlfriend!" Lee studdered as he blushed.

"Oh come on, Lee! You two are kind of alike." Said Sakura.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Well, if it isn't Lee!" They heard someone. They all turned to see Gai and a boy who walked toward them. "So Lee, you succeed the exam, huh?"

"Yes sensei! Thanks to your teachings, I was able to catch the bells!" Said Lee to Gai.

"What are you talking about? You didn't even know the meaning of the-" Before Naruto can say the last words, he was punched on the head, by Sakura.

"He he! What he's trying to say is Lee did an excellent job on succeeding the exam." Said Sakura.

"I see. Well, I'm proud of you Lee!" Said Gai as he did a good guy pose.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!" Said Lee as he also did the good guy pose.

As Hinata watched the two guys smiled at eachother, she gasped as she saw the boy who walked toward her. The other stared at them closely. They looked the same. They have the same eyes.

"N-Neji-niisan." Said Hinata.

Team 7 looked at Hinata confusingly. Sakura is the first one to break the silence. "Wait. Niisan? Does that mean... Hinata and that guy are brother and sister?"

"No. I don't think they're brother and sister. They're more like cousins." Explained Gai.

"Cousins? Then why Hinata called that guy niisan?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, she likes to called him that."

"I never thought that I see you here... Hinata." Said Neji codly. He has a long, dark brown hair and the same paled eyes as Hinata. He wore a white shirt and balck shorts. He seems to have a slight hatred on Hinata.

"N-Neji-niisan, I-I know you're m-mad because I-I came to your t-training grounds, but m-my teammate wants t-to visite y-you all one more t-time." Said Hinata.

"I see. Lee, why do you want to visite us one more time?" Asked Neji to Lee.

"Because I want to see you all again, Neji, my eternal rival!" Said Lee.

"Umm... Gai-sensei? Why does that Neji guy hates Hinata so much?" Asked Ino to Gai.

"Well... Neji hates Hinata because she's the daughter of the heir of the clan." Explained Gai.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explaine why he really hate her."

"Yeah. Isn't Hinata and that guy familly?" Said Naruto.

"Well, to tell you the truth, the Hyuuga clan has two seperates familly."

"What?" Said Sakura confusingly.

Gai explained again. "Lets see... Well, for example, imagine a tree with two branches, one from the top and the other from the bottom. Lets just say that the main branch from the top is superior, while the other is weak. Hinata is from the main and Neji is from the original branch. You got that?" The team nodded. "Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi, gave all the branch familly a curse mark. The effect of the mark cause the person's whole body to be hurt if the user of the mark activates it. Thats why Neji hate Hinata, because she's from the main familly."

"Thats so... cruel." Said Sakura.

"Yes. Neji will never stop hating her for the rest of his life."

"Come on, Gai-sensei. I need to practice my jyuuken." Said Neji to Gai.

"Alright. Well, see you all! Good luck with your first mission!" Said Gai as he waved bye at team 7.

"Bye Lee! Be careful on your first mission!" Said Tenten as she also waved bye at the team. Neji took off without saying good bye.

"Hey Hinata? That Neji guy... He hurt your feelings, right?" Asked Ino to Hinata.

"I-its alright. I-I'm used to i-it. It doesn't b-bother me much." Said Hinata with a hint of sadness.

Naruto suspected it and said to Hinata "No way! It it didn't bother you, why did you let that guy hurt you?"

"W-what?"

"Hinata, you shouldn't let that guy get to you. I'll protect you if that guy hurt you again! I promise!"

"N-Naruto-kun... Thank you." She thanked Naruto.

"Me too! Neji is my rival! And someday, I'll defeat him if thats the last thing I do!" Said Lee.

"L-Lee..."

"If that guy mess with you again, I'll kick his butt and sent him out of the land of fire!" Said Sakura.

"I'll help too!" Said Ino.

"E-everyone... thank you. A-all of you."

"Come on, you guys! Lets walk around the village!" Said Naruto. They all nodded and they continued to celebrate until night time.

The night cam, and the team are done celebrating.

"Man! That was great!" Said Naruto.

"Yeah! Today was great!" Said Sakura.

"I wish today will be longer than that." Said Ino.

"I-its nice to k-know you all." Said Hinata.

"I can see the will of youth in all of you! You are the best teammates in the world!" Said Lee.

"Well, see you all tomorrow!" Said Ino as she left.

"B-bye everyone." Said Hinata as she also left.

"Good bye! I hope tomorrow you'll all have the same youth as today!" Said Lee as he, him too, left.

Theres only Naruto and Sakura left. Naruto said to Sakura "Hey Sakura-chan."

"Yes Naruto?"

"So... tomorrow, after practice, can we go out on a date?"

"No way! I only want to go on a date with Sasuke-kun!"

"Ok. If you say so."

"Well... Bye Naruto."

"Bye Sakura-chan."

They waved good bye at eachother and got back to their house. Tomorrow, team 7 will have their first mission. Are they up for it?

**End of chapter**

I'm done with the sixth chapter. Phew! It took hours to finish it.

I've been thinking, I should make a fic about me trap in the Naruto universe and trying to get Naruto and Sakura together, while fighting bad guys to protect everyone. Ah well, I'll think about for a few days.

Ja ne! And don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! It looks like this is the beginning of the Zabuza arc. Soon, we'll have the amazing fight against Zabuza and Haku and we'll have some NaruSaku moments. Enjoy!

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon talks"**

**'Inner/Demon thoughts'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 7:**

**The dangerous C-rank mission.**

Today, team 7 started their day on doing their missions. They succeeded severals of missions now, but none of them are hard. Now they started another mission.

"Ino here, I'm at point C." Said Ino on the intercom.

"H-Hinata here, I'm at point E." Said Hinata on the intercom.

"Lee here, I'm at point D." Said Lee on the intercom.

"Sakura here, I'm at point B." Said Sakura on the intercom.

"Naruto here, I'm at point A." Said Naruto on the intercom.

"Alright team, you know your mission. Retrieve the missing cat. And remember, the cat has a ribbon on his ear." Said Jiraiya on the intercom.

Team 7 are in the forest. Their mission is to retrieve the daimyo of the land of fire's wife's missing cat because he ran away and got lost. But in truth, it ran away from the daimyo's wife because she hugged it so much that it couldn't breathe.

Just as they're about to catch the cat, it ran from the team. "The target has moved. Don't let him off your sight." Said Jiraiya.

Team 7 moved to trees and bushes and hide themselves so the cat can't see them.

"Hey ero-sennin, how long do we have to charge at him?" Said Naruto to Jiraiya on the intercom.

"Just a few seconds. Just wait for my signal."

"Ok Jiraiya-sensei. But what if the cat avoid our grasp?" Said Sakura.

"Not if you charge at him fast enough."

"Humph. This will be easy." Said Ino.

"I-I hope that the cat w-won't run a-away anymore." Said Hinata.

"Fear not. If we can catch him and give him back to the daimyo's wife, he'll never run away." Said Lee.

"Alright. Wait for it." Said Jiraiya. He looked closely at the cat. While the cat isn't looking, he shout to the team "Now!"

The team charged at the cat. Naruto caught it with his hands. The cat scratched him on his face, trying to escape from Naruto's grasp, but Naruto is still holding it, even with this pain.

"Ow! Hey! Stop scratching me!" Yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto. He'll stop scratching you. If you don't struggle so much." Sakura giggled.

"Serve you right for getting scratched by it, Naruto." Said Ino.

"Is the cat has a ribbon on his ear?" Said Jiraiya on the intercom.

"Y-yes. He has a ribbon." Said Hinata.

"The mission is a success, right?" Asked Lee to Jiraiya.

"Yes. Lets get back to the old man and give the cat back to the daimyo's wife." Said Jiraiya.

At the Hokage monument, after they succeeded their mission, the daimyo's wife is hugging her cat, while the cat is slightly scared of her. "My little cat! I'm so glad you came back for me!" Said the wife.

"Poor guy." Said Naruto.

"No wonder he ran away." Said Sakura.

"Thank you for bring my cat back for me. I don't know what am I going to do without my little cat." Said the wife.

"Don't mention it. If your cat ran away again, let us know." Said Jiraiya.

"Thank you. And after you're done with these missions, could we... you know... go on a date?" She flirted at Jiraiya.

"I don't think so. Sorry, but I'm not into fat womens."

"Oh. Well, thanks again." She left.

"Well done. You have yet succeeded another D-rank mission." Said the old man who is the Sandaime Hokage. He has white hair and beard. He wore the Hokage hat and a white robe.

"So old man, whats our next mission?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Lets see... Do you want to babysit the child? Or do you want to help the builders to build a house? Or..." Before he could say more, he was cut off by Naruto yelling at him.

"No way! You can't make us do those lame missions! How can you make us do those stupid missions when we're ready for a challenging mission?" The others agreed a little for what Naruto said.

'That baka. But he does make a good point.' Thought Sakura.

'He's right. We can't do those lame missions. We're ready for anything." Thought Ino.

'You're right, Naruto-kun...' Thought Hinata.

'I did severals of C-ranks and a few of B-ranks. I am tired to do those missions all over again.' Thought Lee

"Listen! You're still genins! D-rank missions is all you have to do! If you are chuunins or higher, you should do C-ranks or higher!" Yelled Iruka who is besides the Hokage.

"Theres no way I could do those stupid missions!" Said Naruto as he sit down and crossed his arms.

"Naruto, you cannot do missions that are higher than D-ranks. But if you are stronger, you should do a C-rank mission." Said the Hokage. "In the rank of chuunin, you should do only C-rank missions and B-rank missions if you are strong enough. And in the rank of jounin, you should do only A-rank missions. You cannot do C, B and A-ranks because you are still a genin."

"Yeah, so? Just because I'm a genin doesn't mean I can only do D-rank missions! Someday, I will be Hokage! And I will beat you, old man!" Said Naruto.

"Umm... Brat? Look, I know doing D-ranks are lame, but we're not going to decline. Someday, there will be a chuunin exam. If you succeed the chuunin exam, you're not going to do D-ranks anymore." Said Jiraiya.

"I'm not going to wait for it any longer! I want a dangerous missions! I'm ready for it!"

Iruka is going to say something to Naruto, but the Hokage say something to him first. "Well, it looks like I have no choices."

"What? You don't mean...?" Asked Iruka.

"Yes. Naruto, since you have full potential, I decided to give you and your team a C-rank mission."

"What? Y... you really mean it?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes. Are you happy that you have a C-rank mission?"

"Oh boy, am I?! Thank you old man!" Naruto thanked the Hokage.

"Old man, are you sure you can give team 7 a C-rank mission? He may not be able to handle it." Said Jiraiya.

"Naruto has full potential. Of course I can give team 7 a C-rank mission."

"Alright. Well brat, looks like you got yourself a C-rank mission." Said Jiraiya to Naruto.

"Alright! Now this is getting interesting!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, shut up! Don't be so loud on times like this." Said Sakura.

"Who cares, forehead? We got our first C-rank missions!" Cheered Ino.

"Y-yes." Said hinata.

"Finally! I never had a C-rank mission for a long time!" Said Lee.

"Alright. Your mission is to escort a bridge builder back in his land, the Land of Waves, while protecting him." Anounced the Hokage.

"Ha! No problem!" Said Naruto.

"You can come now. I have found your escorters." Said the Hokage to someone who is behind the door.

The door openned and it revealed a grey hair man in a grey outfit, holding a bottle of sake. He looked at team 7. he isn't surprised that his escorters are a bunch of kids. "They're my escorters? They're nothing but a bunch of kids. You got to be joking. Those kids are weak, even the short one here." Said the bridge builder.

Hearing what he said the last part, Naruto laughed. "Ha ha ha! Who's the short one? He might be pissed off by you." His friends got closer to him. Naruto looked closely at his friends and see that they're an inch taller than him. He was the short one. This pissed him off. He shouted at the man "Why you...! I'm gonna kill you!" He's about to attack him, but Jiraiya grabbed him by the collar. "Let go of me, ero-sennin! I'm gonna kill that guy for calling me short!"

"Calm down. We're suppose to protect him, not kill him, remember?" Said Jiraiya.

"They're here for a C-rank mission, so they're your escorters now." Said the Hokage to the man.

"Alright. My name is Tazuna. I'm from the land of waves. Lets hope you don't get kill while protecting me." Said the man named Tazuna to the team.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you from any bandits. If Naruto could calm down a bit." Said Jiraiya as he continues to hold Naruto.

At the gates of Konoha, team 7 are about to start on their first C-rank mission. Sakura asked Tazuna something "Tazuna-san?"

"Yeah?" Said Tazuna.

"You're from the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Are there any ninjas in the land of waves?"

"I don't think so, Sakura." Said Jiraiya.

"What are you talking about, Jiraiya-sensei?" Asked Ino.

"Lets see... If I followed the old man's lecture, the Land of Waves is a non-shinobi country. There are 14 countries who are non-shinobi. Therefore, there is 12 countries who has shinobis. In those shinobi countries, five of them are great, because they have Kages (Shadow). In the Land of Fire, the village is Konoha, you guys know that. In the Land of Wind, Sunagakure (Village hidden in the sand). In the Land of Water, Kirigakure (Village hidden in the mist). In the Land of Earth, Iwagakure (Village hidden in the rocks). And in the Land of Lightning, Kumogakure (Village hidden in the clouds). In each of the hidden village, there is Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage and Raikage. The Kages are the strongest of all. No one can't beat them with all their might." Jiraiya finished explained to his students.

Lee and Hinata are amazed about what Jiraiya, but Naruto, Sakura and Ino are not quite as amazed as the others.

'The strongest of all? Yeah right! I can beat the old man with my Sexy no Jutsu.' Thought Naruto.

'Hokage-sama doesn't look that strong. How could he be the strongest of all if all he did is write the paper works?' Thought Sakura.

'Yeah right! What did Hokage-sama do? He didn't do anything. All he did is sit here and do nothing but write the paper works. He can't be that strong.' Thought Ino.

"Hey, you three!" Said Jiraiya to Naruto, Sakura and Ino.

"Yeah?" Said the three genins.

"You just doubt the Hokage, don't you?" The genins' blood ran cold.

"What? No! Thats not it!" They continued to bable that they didn't doubt the Hokage ans stuff.

Jiraiya sighed. "Come on. We need to escort Tazuna back to the Land of Waves." Team 7 nodded and began travel to the Land of Waves. However, they been watched by two mysterious mens.

Team 7 continued to walked to the Land of Waves. They're about a few miles away from Konoha. As they passed by a puddle, Jiraiya suspected it. There is something unusual to that puddle. He want to tell his students about the puddle they passed by, but decided not telling them. Suddenly, two ninjas who are behind the team attacked. They pulled out their chains from their gauntlet and enchained Jiraiya around him.

"Huh?" Said Jiraiya.

"W-what the?!" Said the shocked Naruto.

"W... who are those guys?" Said Sakura.

"Where are they come from?" Said Ino.

"W-what are they doing with J-Jiraiya-sensei?" Said Hinata.

"Are those... Ninjas?" Said Lee.

Tazuna is scared. He knew the two ninjas are after him.

"Brother, lets kill this guy!" Said the ninja.

"Right!" Said the other ninja.

They pulled the chain and shredded Jiraiya in pieces.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Screamed the kunoichis.

"Now... Tazuna, we will not let you live!" Said the ninja.

The two ninja charged at Tazuna to kill him. Tazuna is frighted with fear. But Sakura and Ino satnd before him to protect him.

"Don't worry! We'll protect you!" Said Sakura.

"Yeah! We won't let those guys kill you!" Said Ino.

Although, it is not their idea to stand before him and protect him. They're just as scared as Tazuna. The two ninjas used their chains at them. Just as the chains are about to hit the kunoichis and Tazuna, a shuriken flew right to the chains and hit the tree along with the chains.

"Huh? What the!" Said the ninja.

They looked toward the direction where the shuriken flew and see Lee with a serious face.

"I cannot let you kill them." Said Lee.

"Ha! Come on, kid. A shuriken can't save your friends. It can't hold the chains." Said the other ninja.

Lee quickly threw a kunai to the hole of the shuriken and the chains. The ninjas can't pulled the chains.

"W-what the! Brother, the chains are stuck!" Said the ninja to his brother.

"How could he...?" But before he could say the last part, he was kicked, along with his brother, on the head by Lee.

"It can't hold the chains? Sorry, but you're wrong about that." Said Lee. Before he could notice, the ninjas dislaunched the chains from the gauntlets. One of the brother ninja charged at Naruto, while the other attacked Lee.

"You're mine, brat!" Said the ninja who is charging at Naruto.

"Hey! Get away from me!" Yelled Naruto. The ninja managed to scratched Naruto on his hand. He's about to attack him again, when suddenly, something hit his chest and he fell down to the ground. Naruto looked at his left and saw Hinata with her Byakugan activated. She hitted the ninja's chakra point with her palms filled with chakra, thanks to her Byakugan. By hitting his chakra point, it stopped the chakra flowing inside the body.

"Thanks Hinata." Said Naruto.

"A-are you alright, N-Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch on my hand."

She examinated his hand and, with her Byakugan, she sees that his hand is filled with an unusual color. It was poisonned. "Naruto-kun, y-your hand was p-poisonned."

"What?!"

"Lee! Be careful!" Hinata yelled to Lee who is fighting the other ninja.

"What?" Said Lee as he is trying to avoid the ninja's claws.

"The claws are filled with poison!"

Hearing this, Lee is trying to avoid as much as he can from the ninja's claws. He tries to find an opening of the ninja, but no luck.

"He he he! Its no used trying to avoid it for long. Bring Tazuna to us and I'll let you go." Said the ninja.

"Never!" Lee finally punched the ninja on the chin and tripped him with his leg, making the ninja fall on his back. But it isn't over. A whirlwind turned the ninja around and around and flew straight to a tree, crashing the ninja into it. "Leaf Whirlwind!"

As the ninja was knocked out cold, Jiraiya suddenly appeared.

"Jiraiya-sensei! You're ok!" Said the kunoichis.

"Wait. But I thought you're dead, ero-sennin." Said Naruto.

"I couldn't die that easily. In fact, I managed to avoid the enemies' grasp." said Jiraiya.

"What? But how?" Asked Tazuna.

Naruto turned his head toward the spot where Jiraiya was "shredded" and saw a bunch of tree pieces. "You used Kawarimi no Jutsu."

"Thats right. Well Naruto, I guess I shouldn't let you go fighting those guys." Said Jiraiya.

"Why did you let them fight those guys?" Asked Tazuna to Jiraiya.

"Because I want to observe if they can take care of themselves. And they did. Lee and Hinata, you took a great care of them." Lee and Hinata smiled. "Sakura and Ino, good job on guarding Tazuna." The two other kunoichis smiled.

'Dammit. Why can't I fight back?' Thought Naruto. 'How can I let myself off guard by those guys?'

A few minutes later, the two ninjas woke up and find themselves tied to eachother.

"Oh. You're awake." They turned to see Jiraiya.

"What? How...?" Said the ninja.

"Don't you guys get it? You can't beat a legendary sannin, such as myself."

"Damn you..." Said the other ninja.

As Jiraiya finished talking them, he turned his attention to Tazuna. "Alright, spit it out."

"W...what?" Said Tazuna confusingly.

"Don't act like you don't know. Why are there ninjas who are after you?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"This is a C-rank mission. We're supposed to protect you from bandits. If there are ninjas who are after you, this will be considerate a B-rank mission. So far, those guys are chuunins. If there are jounins who are after you, this will be considerate an A-rank mission. Theres something you're not telling us. So spit it out!"

Thats the last straw. Tazuna sighed deeply and started to tell the others everything. "Well... You caught me. You're right. There are ninjas who are after me. The Land of Waves used to be a peaceful place."

"Used to be?" Said Sakura.

"Yes. Because a man named Gatou took over the Land of Waves and force us to bring him money. I, a bridge builder, am trying to build a bridge that leads to Konoha, but Gatou send ninjas to stop me from completing the bridge. Severals of people died to protect me. Thats why I need Konoha's support. I need you to stop Gatou from making the Land of Waves a poor place."

It took a few seconds before Jiraiya can answer. "So you lied to us that theres bandits who are after. Instead, they're ninjas. You should have told the Hokage that situation, or he should have sent chuunins to help you."

"I'm sorry."

"Jiraiya-sensei, what are we going to do? Naruto's hand was poisonned. Should we go back?" Asked Sakura.

He looked at Naruto's hand to see if its a serious condition. "Well, Naruto's health is more important than missions. Lets go back to the village and report the Hokage that this mission is a B or A-rank."

But Naruto refused to be left out. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed his poisonned hand with it. Everyone is shocked.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Asked Ino.

"I'm not going to be a burden to everyone. I'm tired of being a weakling."

"Naruto, don't be such a baka! You know you're in danger!" Said Sakura.

"I don't care! I'm gonna take care of myself. We're not going to leave the mission. I'm up for anything. Tazuna-san, I promise you, with this sin, I will succeed this mission even if its harder for genins like us." He pulled out the kunai from his hand.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and observed his hand. Surprisingly, the poison is gone. "J-Jiraiya-sensei, the p-poison is gone." Said Hinata to Jiraiya.

"Well, what do you know? You removed the poison from your hand by stabbing it, brat. Thats pretty brave of you." Said Jiraiya. Naruto smiled. "But you know, if you let your hand bleeding, you'll die." Thats when Naruto's blood ran cold. He ran in circles and screamed like a maniac. "Hold still. I need to bandage your hand. So don't act like a scary cat."

"Naruto, you have to behave yourself. Or else, I'm gonna hit you on the head." Said Sakura.

"That goes to me too." Said Ino.

Naruto stopped running around and let Jiraiya bandage his hand. As Jiraiya looked closely to his hand, the wound is healing faster. 'Well, what do you know? Kyuubi must have healed his wounds. He don't want to die eather, would he?' Thought Jiraiya.

"H-hey e-ro-sennin?" He heard Naruto talking to him. He looked at his face and see that he's nervous. "W-what are you looking at my hand as if its a fragment? You're freaking me out."

"Right. Sorry. Let me bandage your hand." As he finished bandaging his hand, he said to his students "Alright everyone! It looks like we have to continue our mission, even it is a B or A-rank mission. So lets go!" The team nodded.

They continued to traveled to the Land fo Waves and stop Gatou from turning the Land of Waves into a poor place. But theres someone with a rank of jounin are after them. Are the team ready for it?

**End of chapter**

Done! Man, I'm bored. Its gonna take a year or two to finish the story. Ah well, if I want to finish it, then its my decision.

Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Its me again. (sigh) Man, I made a lot of mistakes in the past chapters. I don't know why the hell didn't I noticed it. Do you guys notice it too? Man, I had a bad day. Anyway, enjoy reading.

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Talks"**

**'Inner/Demon thoughts'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 8:**

**Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the mist.**

It was a long walk for the team and their client, but they're a lot closer to the Land of Waves. Right now, they're sitting on a boat with a rower. On their way here, they see a giant bridge on the ocean.

"Wow! So thast the bridge! Its so big!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Brat, would you shut up? If you yell, Gatou or his henchmens might heard you." whispered Jiraiya.

"But the bridge is so big! I can't help but scream out loud!"

"Naruto, shut up! Don't make me punch you!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto.

"Just shut up!"

"Fine." Naruto gave up.

"Hey, Tazuna." said Jiraiya to Tazuna.

"Yes?"

"Tell me more about Gatou. What did he do to make your home a miserable place?"

"Gatou is a wealthy and a super dangerous shipping magnet. He sells illegal stuffs and uses shinobi to take over the businesses and countries."

"I see. But why did you pay for a C-rank mission?"

"The Land of Waves is a poor country. We didn't have enough money to pay for a B or A-rank mission, since Gatou force us to give him most of it."

"What about the bridge? Why did you build it?"

"When I started building the bridge, I learned that Gatou is afraid of it. It interferes his shipping monopoly. He send ninjas to stop me from finishing the bridge."

"Now I get it. The bridge is Gatou's weakness. You need us to help you finish the bridge, right?"

"Yes. If this kid haven't declare that he would finish this mission. You could have abandon me and let me die."

"We could have if that idiot didn't make this stupid vow." said Ino coldly.

"Yeah. You lied to us and hide the truth from us. We should have let you die." said Sakura.

"But if you let me die, my daughter and my grandson will be sad. But mostly my grandson, he could cry "Granddad! I want my granddad!"." said Tazuna as he imitated his grandson's cry.

Everyone sweatdropped at this. So Hinata asked Tazuna "What will h-happen if w-we let you d-die other than y-your daughter and y-your g-grandson?"

"The Land of Waves will hold a grudge on your village if you let me die." answered Tazuna.

"He's got a point." said Lee.

The team are litterally shocked about the Land of Waves will hold a grudge on them if they abandon him. Jiraiya let a sigh of relief out of his mouth. "Well, its a good thing Naruto declared that vow."

"Tazuna-san, we're almost here." said the rower as the fog clears up a bit and revealed a tunnel that leads to the island.

"Ah yes. After we reach land, we'll head to my house. My daughter and my grandson must have been worried about me." said Tazuna to the team.

After they gone through the tunnel, they see a nice and peaceful island. Theres no Gatou or his henchmens here. But the team knows that they'll be here on their way to Tazuna's home.

As they got out of the boat, Tazuna said to the rower one last time "Thank you for transporting us to the Land of Waves."

"You're welcome. Be careful on your way back home." said the rower.

"Alright, lets go. My house is in this direction." said Tazuna to the team as he pointed the direction of his house.

'I'm getting a bad feeling that we'll have to fight against someone who is powerful then the chuunins back there.' thought Jiraiya as he felt a disturbing feeling.

On their way to Tazuna's home, Naruto got tired of taking a long walk, nothing to do. Its getting boring doing nothing. Thats when Naruto decided to do something else, guarding the others.

"Hey ero-sennin!" said Naruto to the sannin.

"What is it, brat?" asked Jiraiya boringly. He knew what is gonna happen next. Naruto is going to do something stupid.

"Can I guard you guys from someone while we're on our way to that old fart's home?" said Naruto.

Yep. Jiraiya knew that he's going to do something stupid. But when he heard what Naruto called Tazuna something, he chuckled a little. But Tazuna wasn't amused. "Well, I don't know..." But thats enough for Naruto to hear as he rushed in front of the team.

"Naruto, what the heck are you doing?" said Sakura angrily.

"I'm guarding you guys! What does it look like?" said Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto, don't be such an idiot. We can take care of ourselves." said Ino coldly at Naruto.

"But what if a ninja is hiding in the bushes and attack us at any moment? Like those ninjas that ambushed us back at the outskirts of Konoha."

"N-Naruto-kun, i-its alright. J-Jiraiya-sensei did told u-us that we took c-care of ourselves b-back on the o-outskirts." said Hinata.

"Well, I still decided that I'll guard you guys!"

Everyone sighed. Naruto is going to do something stupid. He looked closely at the area. "There!" said Naruto as he, without thinking, threw a kunai at a random bush. Everyone knew that theres no one. "Nope. Not here." He looked around again and he , once again, threw a kunai at another random bush. "Oh man! This time, I have to hit someone!"

Everyone is getting tired of this. Sakura yelled at Naruto "Naruto, quit acting stupid! We know that theres no one around us!"

"If you throw it at soem bushes one more time, I'll punch you across the head!" yelled Ino.

Naruto didn't listen. He sensed someone at the bushes from the left. He threw again a kunai at the bush where he sensed someone.

Sakura and Ino got tired of it. They hit Naruto across the head together. "NARUTO, STOP DOING IT, YOU BAKA!!!" yelled the two kunoichi.

"Oww! Why did you hit me?" whined Naruto.

"You couldn't stop doing that stupid act of yours!" yelled Sakura.

"Naruto, couldn't you accept the fact that theres no one here!" yelled Ino.

"But I sensed someone. I had to protect you." said Naruto.

The team goes to the bush where Naruto threw to the target. They see a white bunny.

"Look what you did, Naruto! You almost hit that poor bunny!" yelled Sakura.

"Ahh! Oh no!" screamed Naruto as he crouch down to the poor defenceless bunny and hugs it. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just want to protect everyone!"

"That'll teach you a lesson. See what happen when you stupidly tried to protect us?" said Ino.

As Naruto continue sobbing with the bunny, Lee noticed that theres something unusual with that bunny. He figure it out and tells everyone "Everyone, theres something not right with that bunny."

Everyone looked at him confusingly. "What are you talking about?" asked Sakura to Lee.

"This is a snow bunny. It usually goes out in winter. But its spring. How can a snow bunny got out of his home in this nice season?"

They all notice it too. Could Naruto be right? Could someone was here? Just as they are trying to figure out about why a snow bunny got out, Jiraiya suddenly felt danger upon them. "Everyone, get down!" he alerted the team.

They ducked down as a big sword flew right above them. As the sword got into the tree, a man stand on the sword. This man has a black hair and eyes. He has bandages covering his mouth and nose. He wore some kind of a belt around his neck and below of his hip, a pair of arm warm-ups and a dark blue pants. His forehead protector was place on the left side of his head.

"So... You're the one who is hired to protect Tazuna, huh? No wonder the demon brothers failed to kill him." said the man.

'A ninja! It looks like its my chance to be a hero!' thought Naruto. Just as he's about to charge at the man, Jiraiya stop him.

"No Naruto! This man is dangerous!" warned Jiraiya.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"This is the dangerous man of Kirigakure. His name is Momochi Zabuza. He's a missing nin."

"A missing nin?"

"That guy is a missing nin?" said Ino.

"Yeah. That means he's too powerful for us." said Sakura.

"Hmph. I'm surprise that you still recongnize me, Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin of Konoha." said the man named Zabuza.

"So, I guess you've been hired by Gatou to kill Tazuna too, huh?" said Jiraiya.

"Yes. Now bring him to me, so I can kill him."

"Not a chance!" said Jiraiya. He turned to the genins and said to them "Quick! Surround Tazuna and protect him!"

"But w-what about y-you?" said Hinata.

"I'll take care of Zabuza. Don't worry about me. I took care of a stronger ninjas such as Zabuza." The team nodded and surround Tazuna and get to their defence stance. "Zabuza, how about fighting me instead of killing Tazuna?"

"Hmm... If you say so." said Zabuza. He jump to the water and forms a hand sign. His right hand was placed in front of him and his left hand was placed above him. "You think you can beat me? You're just an old man. How can you ever be possibly called a sannin?"

"Don't underestimate me. I made be old, but I'm a lot stronger then any S-rank ninja."

Zabuza laughed. "We'll see about that." Suddenly, mist coverts the area. "Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)." By that time he said it, the mist has covert him.

"He.. he disappears!" yelled Naruto.

"Whats going on? Where are those mist coming from?" said the worry Ino.

"8 points." They heard Zabuza's voice. They looked around them, but they can't see him because of the mist.

"Whats that?" said Sakura.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now... which will be my target?"

"Damn it! Where is he?!" yelled Naruto.

"Everyone, be careful! He can kill you silently!" warned Jiraiya to Team 7.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"Zabuza is known for his silent killing. He can kill his enemies without getting caught. So be prepare." As he finished telling the team about Zabuza's silent killing, he is covered with energy so powerful it backs away the mist. The team felt it and they're quite a little scared.

'Whoa! What energy! Is that really ero-sennin?' thought Naruto.

'Wow! With that much energy, Jiraiya-sensei could beat Zabuza!' thought Sakura.

'I... guess I shouldn't make fun of him.' thought Ino.

'What... power.' thought Hinata.

'That energy... Is this the power of a sannin? No wonder he is called the legendary sannin. He can even surpassed the Hokage level.' thought Lee.

"Don't worry, everyone!" said Jiraiya to the team. "I won't let anyone hurt you! I'll even risk my life for all of you!"

"Risk your life for them? I think its too late for that." They heard Zabuza's voice again. Suddenly, he appears behind the genins and in front of Tazuna.

"Huh?!" yelled Naruto.

"What?!" yelled Sakura.

"Ahh! No!" screamed the fearful Tazuna.

"This is the end for you, Tazuna. Prepare to die!" yelled Zabuza. But before he's about to kill Tazuna with his sword, Jiraiya suddenly appears in front of him and stabbed him with a kunai. "What?!"

The team and Tazuna backs away from the two ninjas. Liquides fell out of the area where Jiraiya stabbed Zabuza. It wasn't blood, but water. "I see. You used Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu)." said Jiraiya.

As he found out that Zabuza used Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, The real Zabuza appears behind him. Naruto noticed him and yelled to Jiraiya "Hey ero-sennin! He's right behind you!"

"What?"

"Too late, Jiraiya! You're done for!" yelled Zabuza as he cut Jiraiya in two. But Jiraiya was poofed into a wood cut in half. "What?! Kawarimi no Jutsu?!"

Zabuza then felt a sharp solide object on his neck. He turned his head and see Jiraiya holding a kunai which pointed at his neck.

"_You're_ done for, Zabuza. This battle is over." said Jiraiya.

The team are impressed about what Jiraiya just did.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" amazed Naruto.

"Yeah! For an old man like him, he's pretty powerful." said Sakura.

"Go Jiraiya-sensei! Kill that guy already!" cheered Ino at Jiraiya.

"He's v-very powerful." said Hinata.

"Yes. He is a sannin. Of course he's powerful." said Lee.

"That guy... I guess he's better then everyone." said Tazuna.

"Give up, Zabuza. You know you can't beat me, one of the legendary sannin." said Jiraiya.

Zabuza only chuckled. "Is that so?"

"What?"

"I never thought a legendary sannin like you could defeat me that easily. But I don't think you could capture me that easily."

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya is getting suspicious.

"Face it, sannin. This battle isn't over. You never capture me that easily."

"Stop talking like that! You know that-" before he knew, Zabuza appears behind him.

"You can never capture me like that." He then kicks Jiraiya, making fly backwards. Jiraiya disappears to the river. "Hiding won't help you!" yelled Zabuza as he runs to the river with his giant sword in his hand. But he noticed that theres makibishi spikes on the ground. "Makibishi spikes, huh? That won't help you, because I have some tricks in my sleeves!" He jumped, passed from the spikes and dived to the water.

Somewhere in the river, Jiraiya land on the water. "I hope the makibishi spikes can stall him. I need to make a battle plan." However, he notice that the water felt heavier. "What? Thats not normal. How can the water felt heavier?"

"Got you!" He heard Zabuza's voice. "Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu)!" Before he knew, he was emerged with the water and he was in the sphere of water. He look at his left and saw Zabuza holding the water sphere. "Is that all? Too bad. It looks like I have the avantage."

"No!"

"You can't get away from my water prison. Now that I'm done with you, I'll be killing your precious students." Zabuza create a water clone and send it towards the genins. "Ready or not, here I come!" yelled Zabuza. He first strike at Naruto, making him lose his headband. Naruto was knocked down a few miles away.

"Naruto!" screamed the genins.

"Aargh! What the!" groaned Naruto.

"Everyone, get out of here now!" alerted Jiraiya to the team.

"Why?" said Ino.

"The clone can't reach you that far, because Zabuza is keeping me prisonner and can't move! Zabuza and his clone's distances can't be too far away from eachother! So go!"

"But what about you?" asked Sakura.

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

However, Lee refuse. "I refuse to let you stay in this water prison! We must reevaluate this situation!"

"No! You have to get out of here! Zabuza is too strong!"

"He's right. We have to get out of here!" said Sakura.

"Oh, I don't think thats gonna work." said Zabuza.

"What?"

"I can kill Jiraiya, you know. After I'm done with him, you're next!"

He's right. Theres no point to get away from him. They have no choice. They have to attack. "Alright! You ask for it!" yelled Lee as he's getting into his fighting stance. He charge at Zabuza for a quick punch, but Zabuza grabbed his punch and throw him to the mid-air.

"Lee!" screamed the three kunoichi.

He fell to the ground on his back. He groaned of pain. "Aah... He's... too strong!"

"Is that all? How can you guys became genins? You're just a bunch of weaklings. True genins are stronger. True genins are tougher. But you..." Zabuza stomped Naruto's headband. "... You're just a bunch of silly kids. You don't know what becoming a genin is all about. You should have stay home."

Naruto is afraid. He don't want to be kill by a jounin like him. "Aahh! Get away from me! I don't want to die!" He's about tostand up and run away from Zabuza, when he saw his bandaged hand. He quickly remember his vow.

_"I'm gonna take care of myself. We're not going to leave the mission. I'm up for anything. Tazuna-san, I promise you, with this sin, I will succeed this mission even if its harder for genins like us."_

"Thats right... I won't run away. I won't run away from you! I promise to myself that I'll succeed this mission even if its harder for genins like us! I won't let you kill him!" yelled Naruto as he charged at Zabuza.

"Fool. You don't know what you're deeling with." said Zabuza as he kicks Naruto away from him. He was thrown back and fell on the ground.

"You idiot! What are you thinking?" yelled Sakura.

"That guy is too strong for us! Do you think you can beat him like that?!" yelled Ino.

But then, Sakura and Ino notice that he was holding his headband. 'His headband? Thats what he wants?' thought Sakura.

"Hey, freak with no eyebrows!" yelled Naruto.

"Hmm?" wondered Zabuza.

"Put this in your bingo book... The ninja that will become Hokage of Konoha. He never backs down... His name..." he put on his headband. "...is Uzumaki Naruto!" He turned to Lee. "Hey Bushy brow!"

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Lee.

"I got a plan! Just follow my lead, ok?"

"Alright! For Konohagakure!"

"No! Don't do this! Are you crazy?! Remember your mission! Protect Tazuna!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Well, Tazuna-san?" asked Sakura to Tazuna.

"Its alright. Just save your sensei. Saving him is much more important than protecting me." said Tazuna.

Zabuza cackles. "Is that so? Become Hokage of Konoha? I'm different. I don't need to become Mizukage. I became a genin ten years ago."

"What? What are you talking about? We also took on the genin exam." said Naruto.

"Yes. But in Kirigakure, the genin exam is different then the genin exam from your village."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"He means that the genin exam from Kirigakure changed ten years ago." said Jiraiya.

"W-what?" said Hinata.

"Thats right. The objective of become a genin... is to kill every students of your class." said Zabuza. Everyone is shocked at this. Zabuza explaine again "When you come to the academy for the first time, you'll make new friends. You talk together, you eat together, you help eachother. But on the genin exam, you'll end up fighting eachother. It is sad, isn't it?"

"Thats so cruel." said Sakura.

"Then one day, a boy, not even a ninja, fought over a hundred of students. That boy... was Zabuza." said Jiraiya.

"Yes. And it feels so good. It changed my life. Killing people makes me feel so good. Right now... You shall meet your demise!" said Zabuza. He charged at Lee and punch on the gut. He then knee him on the chin and elbow him across the head. As Lee is about to fall on the ground, Zabuza stomp him. Lee groaned in pain.

"Lee! Stop it!" screamed Sakura.

"Let go of Bushy brow!" yelled Naruto.

"Ha ha ha! You think you can stop me?!" said Zabuza.

"Yes I can!" Naruto formed a cross hand seal and yell "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Severals of Naruto appears around Zabuza.

"Kage Bunshin, huh?" said Zabuza as he removed his feet off of Lee.

Naruto and the clones all jump at Zabuza with their kunais ready. Zabuza is also ready with his hand on his sword. Each pile atop, but it wasn't strong enough to hold Zabuza, so they were thrown back.

"Kage Bunshin can't stop me! You're nothing against me!" said Zabuza.

"Don't be so sure! I still got this!" Yelled Naruto as he picked something in his bag and pulled out a giant shuriken. "Bushy brow! Take this!" He threw the shuriken to Lee.

Lee catches it and finally knows about Naruto's plan. 'So thats it! He wants me to throw it at him. Not a bad plan, Naruto!' He turns around and is ready to throw the shuriken at Zabuza. The blade of the shuriken seperate in four. "Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" He threw the shuriken at Zabuza.

"Hmph. Nice try. But I don't think its going to work!" yelled Zabuza. However, it wasn't his clone that Lee was targetting, it was the real Zabuza. "So, the shuriken goes pass the water clone and target at me." Just as the shuriken is about to hit Zabuza, he easily grabbed it. "But it won't work against me!"

"He... he grabbed it!" said Sakura.

"Oh no! We're doomed!" said Ino.

"C-could we be f-finish?" said Hinata.

"This can't be good! Not even the shuriken can defeat Zabuza!" Exclaimed Tazuna.

"Your end is near, fools." said Zabuza. But he notice another shuriken targetting at him. "A second one? Oh, I see. It is Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)."

"A second shuriken! Now Zabuza can't catch it because he's holding both Jiraiya-sensei and the shuriken." said Sakura.

"I hope the second one hit him!" said Ino.

"I-I hope so." said Hinata.

"Come on! Please let it hit Zabuza!" pleaded Tazuna.

Unfortunately, Zabuza jumped from the shuriken.

"He... he dodge it!" said Sakura.

"Oh no!" said Ino.

"W-we're done f-for." said Hinata.

"I can't believe this!" said Tazuna.

"A second shuriken can't hit me! You're done for!" said Zabuza.

Lee smirked. The second shuriken transformed into Naruto with a kunai ready.

"What?!" Zabuza said as he notice that the shuriken is Naruto.

"You're the one who's done for!" yelled Naruto as he threw the kunai at Zabuza.

Zabuza got no where to go. Can the kunai hit Zabuza? We'll find out soon enough.

**End of chapter**

Phew! I'm done! I hope this chapter is alright.

I'm planning on making another fic. So this fic have to wait a little. Don't worry, it won't be long.

Ja ne! And review Kudasai, because I didn't have so many reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry about the two weeks delay. And I didn't have so many reviews. Maybe its the fact that I didn't write so good and that the previous chapter is the same as episode 7 and 8. But in this chapter, theres gonna be some slight change. Also, I remade the talk, thought thing. So I hope this chapter is good. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 9:**

**Jiraiya's jutsu: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**

As the kunai flew at Zabuza's direction, he has to dodge the kunai. But if he does that, he'll release Jiraiya. If he doesn't, the kunai will hit him. He has no choice. He pull his hand out of the water prison and evade the kunai. The kunai nicked his face and goes through the water clone. The clone turned into water.

"Why you...!" growled Zabuza.

"Ha! I fooled you! I can't believe you got almost hit by it! A great jounin caught by a young genin!" laughed Naruto.

"Shut your trap! You've angered me. I'll end your life right here!" shouted the demon of the mist. He spin the Demon Wind Shuriken with his left hand. But as he's about to through it at Naruto, the shuriken stopped. Zabuza felt that someone is forcing it to continued spinning. He turned to his left and see Jiraiya with a kunai, which caught the blade. "You!"

Jiraiya can only smirk. He turned to Naruto and smiled at him. "Thats a nice strategy you got, Naruto. Good work."

Naruto grinned. He was happy that he's fighting seriously.

A couple of miles away from them, where the others are, Sakura was in awe. "W-whats going on? What happened?"

"No way! How in the world did Naruto get here?" Ino was also in awe.

"Naruto-kun... You're amazing." said the lavender kunoichi.

"Hey Lee! Can you explain us what happened?" asked Tazuna.

"Of course." agreed Lee. He then shout to Naruto "Hey Naruto! Our youthful teammates want to know what was the startegy!"

"Ok! I'll tell you what happened. The second Demon Wind Shuriken was me using **Henge no Jutsu** **(Transformation Jutsu)**. When Zabuza pushed me and the clones, I transformed myself into the shuriken and I got in the clone's bag. After Bushy brow got the shuriken, which was me, from the clone, he spinned around so he can picked out his own Demon Wind Shuriken without anyone seeing it. When he threw me and the shuriken, I hid on the shuriken's shadow, so that Zabuza can't see me. After Zabuza dodged me by jumped over me, I released the jutsu so I can make a clear attack on him. I knew that he can't dodge it because he's holding both the shuriken and ero-sennin. That was my plan to freed ero-sennin." explained Naruto.

"Thats right!" said Lee.

"Thats so amazing." said Sakura.

"Well, once again, thats so smart, Naruto." said Ino.

"I k-knew you c-can do it, N-Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"That is impressive. But you almost scared me half to death!" yelled Tazuna.

"Hmph! You're lucky. But you won't be so lucky this time. I'll kill you without even trying!" yelled Zabuza.

"You won't kill my students. You have to get through me first." said Jiraiya.

"Alright. If you want to be the first one to be killed, then be my guest. You're going to die!" Both Jiraiya and Zabuza jumped off from each other and got ready to face each other. Zabuza already started to form handseals. As he formed the hand seals, he said "O-ushi - Saru - Usagi - Nezumi - Ousu-buta - Tori - O-ushi…" He continued the handseals. Jiraiya didn't do anything, but he got a feeling that he'll show off a jutsu that can beat Zabuza's jutsu. "… Ryu - O-ushi - Nezumi - O-ushi - Saru - Tori - Nezumi - Ousu-buta – Tori." Zabuza said the last handseals as he formed them. Before he use the jutsu, he thought about something that bothers him. _'Whats going on? Why isn't he doing anything? He just standing here, doing nothing. Does he really want to die?'_ he shook off the thought and proceed to attack him. He yell out "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)!**" The water thats behind Zabuza emerges in the air. It took the shape of a dragon. The water dragon charged at Jiraiya to blow him out of the way.

Jiraiya smirk. As the dragon started to attack him, he bit his thumb and make a few handseals and put his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!**" he yelled out a jutsu. A large poof of smoke appeared around him. The dragon charged through the smoke.

'_What the? Whats happening? Is he using a jutsu?'_ thought Zabuza.

Miles away from them, the others are surprised.

"Whats going on? Why is there a large smoke?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I don't know, but I think our sensei used a jutsu." said Ino.

"C-could our sensei h-has a p-plan?" asked Hinata.

"I'm not sure for certain." said Tazuna.

"N-no way! Could it be…?" said Lee. He knows that jutsu.

After the smokes have cleared, it reveals a giant red toad with a jacket and a big sword. "W… Whoa! What is that?!" said the surprised Naruto.

"A… a giant toad?!" said Sakura, as surprised as Naruto.

"No way! Its… its amazing! Did Jiraiya-sensei summoned that guy?" asked Ino.

"I-I think he d-did!" said Hinata.

"I… I can't believe it! It must be his plan all along!" said Tazuna.

"I was right! He did used that jutsu!" said Lee.

"What?! A toad?! He used **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**?!" said Zabuza.

"Grr… What is it now, Jiraiya? Don't tell me that you want me to help you on your "research" again. I had enough of your pervertness!" said the giant toad.

"No, Gamabunta. This time, its serious. Look, I'm fighting a deadly ninja, so I don't have time to do my research." said Jiraiya.

"Well, I never thought a pervert like you doing something seriously. Alright, I'll help you. Just don't overdo it, ok?" said the toad named Gamabunta.

"Alright!" said Jiraiya. "Naruto!" he shouted Naruto's name. Naruto quickly look up at Jiraiya. "Get out of here! This could get ugly!"

"Ah! Right!" yelled Naruto. He swimmed out of the battle and rejoined his comrades.

"Well, Zabuza, it looks like you'll have to face a big toad like 'bunta! You know you can't beat him like this!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Don't push your luck! I have one jutsu that can wipe out both you and your toad!" said Zabuza.

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!"

"You asked for it!" Zabuza started to form handseals. He has to use a power suiton (Water style) jutsu to wipe out Jiraiya and Gamabunta.

"Hey, 'bunta! Its time to use that jutsu!" said Jiraiya to the giant toad.

"Already? Are you sure that should do this? Its kinda too early to kill him." said Gamabunta.

"Trust me! I know what jutsu Zabuza use. So lets do it!"

"Well, if you say so."

After they talked about the jutsu they'll use, Zabuza is just in time to use the jutsu. "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu)!**" he yelled out the jutsu. The river emerges from the ground. It charges at Jiraiya and Gamabunta. However, they have time to use the jutsu.

"Lets go, 'bunta!" yelled Jiraiya.

"This will be no problem at all!" said Gamabunta as he spit out oil.

"**Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb)!**" Jiraiya yelled out as he blew a giant fireball at the oil. The oil turned into flames and it charges right at the river. The river and the flames clashes. Only the flames have the advantage. The river collapse back to the ground, causing a big wave everywhere. Zabuza is caught by the waves, while the others struggle hard to not falling down to the waves. As the waves calmed down, Zabuza was founded against the tree, his back facing it. As he tries to get up, Jiraiya threw kunais at Zabuza. He was pinned down. "So Zabuza, Have enough yet?" asked Jiraiya to Zabuza.

"How…? Is this the true strength of a sannin?" said Zabuza.

"Not really. I only use half of my strength."

"What?!" Zabuza was shocked. Jiraiya was going easy on him after all. "You mean… You were going easy on me this whole time?"

"Thats right. Face it, Zabuza, you can't beat me like this. You'll only end up hurting yourself."

"You pathetic sannin! You'll pay for this! I will kill you the next time we meet!"

"Sorry, Zabuza! But there won't be a next time. Because I'm going to end your life right here. You have no future, Zabuza." He jumped off of Gamabunta's head. As he landed, he drew a kunai from his kunai pouch. But before he even make a finishing blow on Zabuza, two mysterious needle flew out of no where and struck Zabuza's neck. His head collapse lifelessly. "Huh?"

"H-hey! What happened?" said Naruto.

"Is that… needles?" said Sakura.

"But who threw those needles?" said Ino.

"Hold on. I-I'll use m-my Byakugan." said Hinata as she activated her Byakugan. She looked around the area and found someone who is standing on a branch of the tree that is a mile away form Jiraiya and Zabuza. "There!" Hinata said as she pointed at the direction where she found someone. They looked at the direction Hinata gave them and saw a masked ninja.

"Who is that?" said Lee.

The masked ninja is somewhat a young man who looks like a girl. He has a long black hair. The back of his hair is tied. He wore a green kimono and a mask. He seems to be an ANBU. He appeared besides Zabuza and grabbed him. They disappears and reappeared a mile away from the team. He place Zabuza to the ground.

"You're right. His life does end here." said the masked man with his female voice.

Jiraiya runs toward the masked man and Zabuza. He place his finger on Zabuza's neck. To see if theres any pulse. He feels no trace of life. "He's dead." He stands up and looked at the masked man. "You must be a hunter nin."

"Thats correct."

"Ah! A hunter nin!" said Naruto as he's ready the fight the masked man.

"Naruto, you don't even know what a hunter nin is." said Sakura.

"Of course I know whats a hunter nin! They're… Uhh…" Naruto can't find some informations on hunter nins. He didn't study in class.

Sakura can only sigh. She started to explain Naruto all about hunter nins. "Look, hunter nins are ninjas who chased missing nins like Zabuza. They're objectives is to destroy the secrets coming from the missing nin. If the missing nin tells everyone all about the secrets of the village, all hell breaks loose. After the hunter nins successfully captured the missing nin, they have only one choice. To kill the missing nin, so that the secrets remains hidden."

"Oh. So thats it."

"I like to thank you for taking care of Zabuza. Now I can take him somewhere destroy all the evidence of Kirigakure." Said the masked man.

"You were hiding when we're fighting Zabuza, right." asked Jiraiya.

"Yes."

"So then, why didn't you come over and fight Zabuza?"

"Its because I knew that Zabuza didn't stand a chance against you. I had to watch the fight."

"I see. I understand." He turned at Gamabunta. "Hey 'bunta! Its over! You can go now!"

"Alright. Well, I'll see you again. And don't expect me to help you on your research." said Gamabunta as he disappears in a poof of smoke. Jiraiya is happy that the battle against Zabuza is over.

However, unlike the others, Naruto was frustrated. He thought about why didn't the masked man help them. He charged at the masked man to attack him, but Jiraiya put his arm in front of him. "Slow down, Naruto. He's just an ally, not an enemy."

"I know, but why did he killed him so easily?! Dammit! He's just a kid! We handled Zabuza so hard that we were almost getting killed! But that guy killed him like if it was nothing!" yelled Naruto.

"Look, I know that he easily killed Zabuza, but lets not get angry. Zabuza is dead and theres no reason to get angry."

"Grr… Thats not what I mean! I promised myself that I won't run away, but Zabuza is already dead! And we didn't do anything!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry. But next time, you'll try harder than that, ok? So calm down. Its over now."

"Ahh… I guess you're right." Naruto finally agreed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to dispose Zabuza's body somewhere. Again, thank you." said the masked man as he, along with Zabuza's lifeless body, disappears.

"Whew! Its finally over!" said Ino as she sighed of relief.

"Y-yes. The battle a-against Zabuza is q-quite long." said Hinata.

"Still, I'm pretty disappointed that we didn't do anything." said Lee.

"Hey Naruto! Are you going to be ok?" said Sakura to Naruto.

"Yeah… I guess." said Naruto.

"Ok, everyone! Our mission is still not over! We still have to protect Tazuna from Gatou. Lets head to the bridge!" said Jiraiya to his students.

"Well, I don't think we should go to the bridge so early. We should go to my house like I said back there. We can have a nice rest in here." said Tazuna.

"Alright. First, a rest. Then, we're going to the bridge." Team 7 are now head to Tazuna's house. But as they're about to go, Jiraiya felt something stings his whole body. He realized that he reached his limit. He collapse on the ground.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" yelled Team 7. They knee down to their sensei.

"Hey ero-sennin! Are you ok?!" yelled Naruto. No responds. "Ero-sennin? Ero-sennin!"

They all know that Jiraiya is going to be ok. They have defeated the strongest ninja of Kirigakure, so everything is a success. The masked man said that he'll dispose his body, so theres no reason to be worry. However, what they don't know is that the masked man is actually Zabuza's partner. They have to face Zabuza again.

**End of chapter**

Done! Hope its good! I'm trying to see if my writing skills are good, but I got nothing at all. So you guys will help me if its alright or not.

Also, you guys do know that I made two other fics, right? One Naruto fic and the other, non-Naruto. Feel free to check on the other fics.

And another one, I wrote the name of the handseals, but I don't know if its right.

Well, Ja ne! And don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Yo everyone! Its me again. Another chapter! Alright! All I need is a quick writing and I'm done!

To Geodman: Yeah. You're right. I was just kinda make Jiraiya act just like Kakashi. I haven't realized that he used half of his strength. Ah well! Better stick with the storyline!

Enjoy this chapter!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: I do not... ok, this is getting old. You already know the disclaimer.

**Chapter 10:**

**Training Lessons: Tree walking technique.**

Its been a few days since Jiraiya collapse of exhaustion. Right now, he woke up from exhaustion. He found himself laying on the ground inside a house. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head. "Ow. Where am I?"

"Ah! So, you're awake." He heard someone, a woman if he's correct. He turned to see a woman with black hair. "Your students are worried sick about you."

"Who are you?"

"Well, I'm the daughter of the bridge builder. My name is Tsunami." said the woman named Tsunami.

"Tsunami, huh? Daughter of the bridge builder. So this must be Tazuna's house, right?"

"Thats right."

"Jiraiya-sensei!" He heard his students calling him. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee and Tazuna came inside the room.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you're ok!" said the cheerful Sakura.

"Its been a few days since you passed out. Thank god you're ok!" said Ino.

"W-we don't know w-what can we do w-without you." said Hinata.

"The battle against you and Zabuza must have worn you out." said Lee.

"So ero-sennin, are you feeling refresh?" asked Naruto.

"Well… I don't think I'm at full strength yet. My body worn me out." said Jiraiya.

"Well now, since you've wake up, lets start going to the bridge. I need your help in all of this." said Tazuna.

"Wait a moment, Tazuna. Theres something I must tell you all."

"Huh? What is it, ero-sennin?" asked Naruto.

"Its about that ANBU we've met a few days ago."

"That guy who killed Zabuza? If you're wondering where he is, we don't know." said Sakura.

"No. Its not that. That "ANBU" is not actually an ANBU."

"What? He's not an ANBU?" asked Ino.

"No. Let me tell you the ANBU's job. Their job is to assassinate someone when they're on a mission. You all know that, right?" The four genins nodded in respond. But Naruto doesn't know about. He just rolled his head. "They have to dispose the body of someone they assassinated, by for exemple: They put the body to the area where crows are founded. They feed on lifeless bodies. No one knows where the bodies are. This guy is not an ANBU."

"H-how can you be so s-sure?" asked Hinata.

"Lee, you know what did the man throw at Zabuza's neck, right?" Jiraiya asked Lee.

"Yes. He threw needles at him." said Lee.

"Of course. They're called sambons. If I read it right, sambons are needles that can paralyse the entire body, meaning makes someone dead. However, the body acts like its dead, but the heart still lives."

"Wait. You mean that the Zabuza is…?" asked Tazuna.

"Yes. He's still alive. And the man is actually Zabuza's partner. We'll have to fight him again."

Everyone is shocked. They found out that Zabuza is still alive. Naruto regained his confidents and said to everyone in the room "So Zabuza is still alive? Ok! The next time we meet, I'm gonna kick his ass without breaking a sweat!"

"Don't be so excited. I doubt that Zabuza won't be playing around. You'll need someone who is as strong as him. And thats me."

"Heh! Ok! But when you're in a lot of danger, I'll rescue you and the others!"

"Well… I hope you can't do that." said Jiraiya, hoping that Naruto won't save his butt.

"We'll have to fight Zabuza again? Oh man! I don't know if I can survive this." said the fearful Sakura. The two other kunoichis nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll have to protect Tazuna, while us mens can take care of him." said Jiraiya as he smiled at Sakura.

"Yeah. But… I want to be stronger."

"Oh?"

"I realized that I didn't help anyone while we're fighting Zabuza. So I want to be stronger. You can help me, right Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Well, of course. I can help you with that."

"What about me? I want to be stronger too." said Ino.

"S-so am I." said Hinata.

"Alright! I'll make all of you kunoichis stronger then anyone you ever face!"

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei." said the kunoichis.

"I'm pretty sure you did that because you want to peek at them, ero-sennin." said Naruto suspiciously.

"What?! Come on! This is serious! We gonna fight the strongest ninja of Kirigakure again! Theres no time for me to peek at womans!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Yeah, yeah. Right." said the still suspicious Naruto.

"I'm serious!"

"So, what are you going to do, Jiraiya-san?" said Tazuna.

"Well, I have to train my students so they can be at least stronger than a chuunin. Don't you worry, in seven days, my students will grow stronger than ever. The Land of Waves will be a better place soon."

"Grampa, why don't you get them out of our house? They're trespassers and they're not allowed to enter our house!" They heard someone, a young voice. They turned at the direction where they heard someone and see a boy with a stuck up attitude. He has a black hair and a pair of black eyes. He wore a hat, a white shirt and a green pants. Seems like his eyes are all hatred.

"Inari! Thats not how you threat guest nicely! They just want to save our land." said Tazuna.

"So? If they don't get out of here, they'll be killed by Gatou's hands!" yelled the boy named Inari.

"They can take care of Gatou. And besides, they're Konoha nins. They're unstoppable. We have plenty of hope."

"Theres no hope. We lost our hope a year ago. How can there be hope when Gatou smash it into pieces?"

"Hey kid! There IS hope, you hear me?" said Naruto.

"And who the heck are you?"

"Listen kid, if you want to live, you'll have to let us take care of everything. Because I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage and a hero of all Konoha!" he said with full potential.

"A hero? Theres no hero. Heroes are always going to die by someone who controls everything. Why should I believe theres a hero? You're just a stupid kid who doesn't know everything."

That pissed him off. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Naruto is ready to beat the crap out of Inari, but he was hold back by Sakura and Lee. "Let me go! I'm gonna trash this kid!"

"Naruto, calm down! He only said that because he's afraid!" said Sakura.

"Sakura is right! You don't have to be angry about it!" said Lee.

"Listen losers, if you don't want to die, then get out of our land!" shouted Inari as he left to go out. Naruto is really pissed. He wanted to strangle that kid for calling him a stupid kid.

Its been a few minutes and still, Naruto is pissed. "Damn that little brat. Once I set my eyes on him, I'll pin him down to the wall and punch the hell out of him!" He was walking upstairs. As he's about to said another plan to torture Inari, he heard a sobbing. Its coming from the room of his left. He peeked at the inside of the room and see Inari sobbing while holding a picture. It seems that the picture is his father.

"Father… Why?... Why did you have to die?..." sobbed Inari.

Naruto lowered his head down. He feels sorry for Inari. It must be the whole reason why he wants the others to get out of the Land of Waves.

He walked back downstairs. When he reached downstairs, he noticed Lee standing with his back on the wall. "So? How is Inari?" asked Lee to Naruto.

"You notice it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I'm wondering about what Inari said. About why he want us to get out of the Land of Waves. Maybe its because he lost someone precious to him."

"Y-yeah… I think… he lost his dad."

"His father?"

"Yeah. Maybe he died in a war or something. Thats why he so hateful."

"Or maybe Gatou killed him."

"What?"

"I can see by the looks of his face. It was all Gatou's fault. Inari must have changed in the past. After seeing his father killed by Gatou's henchmen, Inari changed his whole life."

Naruto once again lowered his head. "I understand what he's feeling. Dammit! Its that Gatou guy's fault! I'm gonna kill him for what he did!"

"Yes. We must stop Gatou once and for all."

As they discussed, Sakura ran toward them. "Hey you guys! Jiraiya-sensei and the others are waiting for you guys! Hurry up! He's going to teach us a new technique!" said the excited Sakura.

"Why are you excited about this?" asked Naruto.

"Because I'm going to be stronger than anyone! So lets go!" She ran back outside.

"Gee… Sakura is sure pretty excited about this, huh?"

"Naruto, you do realized that in our battle against Zabuza, she didn't do anything, along with Ino and Hinata." said Lee.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"

"Naruto, we must go quickly! Our comrades are waiting for us!"

"Right! Lets go!"

The two shinobis ran outside to rejoin the team.

Team 7 are in a forest. A forest for them to train. This is where Jiraiya will start teaching them a new technique. "Alright, everyone! This forest will be our training area, which also mean thats where I teach you a new technique to you all." said Jiraiya to the team.

"Alright! Bring it on! I'm ready for anything!" shouted Naruto.

"But first, lets make a quick research on something."

"What?! Do we have to, ero-sennin?"

"Yes. This one is the most important of this new technique. If we don't learn how to use it, then it'll be meaningless."

"Oh. Right."

"Now, lets have a good look on chakra. You know what is chakra, right?" The team nodded, except for Naruto who look at Jiraiya confusingly. Jiraiya noticed it and started to know what is Naruto's response. "You haven't pay attention to everything, huh Naruto?"

"What? Of course I've been paying attention to everything!"

"Ok then, why don't you tell us all about chakra?"

"This'll be easy! I already know all about… uhh… chatora!"

"Naruto, you haven't pay attention at all. And its chakra, not chatora."

"Grr… You're such an idiot, Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"No wonder you and Shikamaru fell asleep." said Ino.

"Naruto-kun…" said Hinata.

"Naruto, I'm disappointed in you. You don't know what is chakra." said Lee.

"But guys, I know what is it!" said Naruto.

"Alright, that's enough. Lets make a quick review on chakra. Sakura, you know all about chakra, correct?" asked Jiraiya to Sakura.

"Yeah. Thats right. Why do you asked?" said Sakura.

"Because I like you to tell the others the basics of it. You can do that, can't you?"

"Why don't you tell them yourself?"

"Well, lets just say I'm not a guy who likes to explain a long information. So I'll just leave it to you!" He smiled brightly.

"… You're too lazy to explain it to us, huh?" said Sakura, getting suspicious.

"… Just do it."

"Alright." Sakura took out a scroll that contains chakra basics. She opened the scroll and started to tell the team all about chakra. "Chakra is a mixture of the energy present in every cells of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. When the physical energy and the spiritual energy are mixed, it can channelled through the chakra circulatory system to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Chakra can be use to form jutsu or kekkei genkei. By forming a jutsu, you need the exact amount of chakra to use it. Chakra can be use on something else, but I don't know what it is. Thats all."

"Wow. You're really smart, Sakura. No wonder you've became a genin." Sakura smiled. "Alright. Is everyone understood the basics?" The team nodded. "Ok. You must remember that you don't always use your brain in battle, you also need your body."

"It sounded simple enough. So can you tell us the new technique?" asked Ino to Jiraiya.

"Alright. The new technique that I'm going to show you is tree climbing."

"Tree climbing? Ha! This will be easy!" said Naruto.

"No Naruto. Not with your hands, only your feet."

"What?!"

"Thats right. This new technique is to climb the tree with your feet. To do this, you must put your chakra into your feet by forming a ram handseal. Here, let me show you." Jiraiya formed a ram handseal. His feet are filling with chakra and it makes a small wave of smoke. He began walking towards the tree. He puts his right foot on the tree, then he puts his other foot. The team watched him in amazed. Jiraiya actually stand on the tree. He walked up to the branch and walking it upside down. "See? This is the tree walking technique. You need the exact amount of chakra to use it. Understand?" The team nodded. "Good. Everyone, try using the tree walking technique, except you, Lee."

"W-wait. Jiraiya-sensei, why don't you want L-Lee to do this t-technique?" asked Hinata.

"Thats because he already knows how to use it."

"Thats right. You mustn't forget that I am from last year." said Lee.

"Oh." Hinata dumbly said.

"Alright, everyone! Lets start on the technique. I like to see who made the better progress." said Jiraiya. "Here. Take those kunais." He threw four kunais on the ground. "When you feel that you're going to fall, trace a mark on the tree to see how much higher you have. Now go!"

The team, minus Lee, nodded. They formed the ram seal and put their chakra into their feet. Naruto is the first one to be ready to climb the tree. As he began to run on it, he fell down on the ground. He groaned in pain. He's not even going half way of it. "Oww! What the?" groaned Naruto. "Whats going on? Why did I fell on the ground already?"

"Be careful, Naruto. If you use a small amount of chakra, you'll fall down." explained Jiraiya.

"Ok! So I need a large amount of chakra! Leave it to me!"

"Oh! And don't use too much chakra too. If you do, you'll smash the tree."

"So, all I need is an amount of chakra that isn't too small and too large, right?"

"Thats right. You can do it, Naruto. I'm sure you can."

"But everyone is already so far from me. How can I reach them?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others made a small progress like you."

"Hey! Thats easy. I'm already on top!" They heard Sakura.

"Yeah! Tree walking is so easy!" they then heard Ino.

"Y-yes. It wasn't t-too hard." They heard Hinata. They turned around to see the three kunoichis already on top of the tree. Naruto's jaws fell down. The kunoichis smiled brightly at Jiraiya.

"Oh. Thats right. Kunoichis have better chakra control. So of course they can reach the top." said Jiraiya.

"You said they did a small progress!" yelled Naruto angrily.

"I… stand corrected."

"Did you see that, Jiraiya-sensei? We made it to the top!" said Sakura.

"Ha ha! Thats a shame. Naruto didn't even got half way there!" laughed Ino.

"I-Ino, I'm sure that N-Naruto-kun did an e-excellent job." said Hinata.

"Alright, girls! Continue your work. Its not over!" said Jiraiya.

"But Jiraiya-sensei, we already reach the top!" said Sakura.

"Yeah! Why should we continue?" said Ino.

"Because you have to remember the amount of chakra you used to be capable of climbing the tree. If you don't remember that, you'll end up just like Naruto." explained Jiraiya.

"Oh." Sakura dumbly said.

"Well, I guess we should continue, right girls?" said Ino to the two kunoichis. They nodded.

"Alright. Now move!" said Jiraiya. The kunoichis continued their progress. He turned back to Naruto. "You too, Naruto. Remember, use the perfect amount of chakra. That way, you should be able to walk on the tree."

"Alright! Leave it too me! I'll do better then that!" said Naruto as he continued his training.

'_Heh. The kid got guts. He must have really want to surpassed anyone who is stronger than him. Become Hokage… Thats his dream.'_ thought Jiraiya.

The genins continued their training. But they didn't notice that Inari is watching them from afar. He didn't like what the others did. He wanted them to get out of the Land of Waves. After he thought about that, he left the area.

An hour later, the genins are tired. They got a couple of dirt everywhere. The kunoichis are capable of knowing what are the amount of chakra they needed. Naruto still made a small progress. The mark he traced is still on the lower part of the tree. "Dammit! What the hell did I do wrong?!" yelled Naruto.

"Ha… ha… Man… That sure is a lot of work. But I got the hang of it." panted Sakura. She looked at Naruto, who's scratching brutally his head. _'Ha! It looks like Naruto didn't get so far. He's just gonna give up and go away.' _thought Sakura as she smirked. Naruto stand up for some reason. Sakura knew whats going to happen next. _'Here it comes.'_ But that wasn't what she thought Naruto did. He walked up to Sakura instead of giving up. She got a confusing look. He then knee in front of her with his forehand facing the others and his hand covert his mouth.

"Hey Sakura-chan? Can you give me some tips about how can I climb up the tree?" whispered Naruto.

"What?" said Sakura. Now she's really confuse. Is Naruto actually asked her some advice?

"You're really amazing on climbing the tree. I want to know how you do it."

"But why do you asked me? Shouldn't you tell that to Ino or Hinata?"

"Yeah. But I just want to asked you instead. Can you tell me, please?" pleaded Naruto.

"Well…"

While they discussed about something, the others looked at them. They all have a different thought.

'_Whats that idiot doing? Why is he whispering to Sakura?' _thought Ino.

'_Naruto-kun… You really w-want to be stronger, right?' _thought Hinata.

'_Naruto, your will is full of youth. The path you have taking is the path to become a stronger shinobi.' _thought Lee.

'_Naruto, you really want to become Hokage, huh? Well, its crazy, but its important too. With so much chakra like that, you'll surely surpass me and the old man.' _thought Jiraiya.

"Thats all?" whispered Naruto.

"Yeah. Thats all. I'm sure that my advice will come in handy." whispered Sakura.

"He he! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" chuckled Naruto as he smiled brightly at Sakura. Sakura also smiled.

Half an hour later, after Naruto and Sakura whispered some advice, Jiraiya said to the team "Alright, everyone! I'm gonna make this quick. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Lee, you guys are going to help Tazuna to build the bridge, while Naruto has to continue his work."

"What?! Come on, ero-sennin! Shouldn't I go with the others too?" asked Naruto.

"No. You still got work to do, so theres no point on telling you to go with them. But don't worry, I'll help you on your work."

"How is that gonna make me feel better?!"

"Alright. Now go help Tazuna, guys." The team, minus one, nodded. They're going to the direction of the bridge. "Ok. Hurry up, brat! I don't have time to babysit you."

"Shut up, ero-sennin! I know what I have to do!"

"Hurry up! The womans aren't going to stay here on the famous hot spring!" said Jiraiya with a perverted look.

"I also heard that theres no hot spring in it."

"Oh."

Naruto's work is far from over. Will he be done with it? They only got seven days of training.

**End of chapter**

Phew! Done! Its a lot of hard work, but I'm done. Hope it satisfy you guys!

I'm gonna make another chapter tomorrow or the day after that. So be patient.

Ja ne! And review kudasai!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Another quick chapter. There's nothing for me to say you all, but I got bored of doing nothing at all. So here's the eleventh chapter! Enjoy!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon speaking"**

**'Inner/Demon thought'**

Disclaimer: Ignore this. You already know what it is.

**Chapter 11:**

**Inari's sad past.**

The bridge.

The bridge leads the Land of Waves' survival. Once the bridge is finish, Gatou will be done for. Tazuna and the other workers continue their work for building the bridge. Team 7, minus one, are sitting here, doing nothing. They have to wait until Tazuna gets a break. Sakura yawned. They have been sitting here for half an hour.

"Man! This is boring! Why do we have to sit here doing nothing at all?" said Sakura.

"You're right. We should be helping them. But one of the workers has to told us that the area is too dangerous!" said Ino.

"T-they're just worry about u-us. It's not t-there fault that we have t-to wait here." said Hinata.

"Hinata, we are ninjas. We can take care of ourselves. It is no time to be unhelpful!" said Lee with his flaming eyes.

As they talked to each other that they're not helpless, Tazuna came by. He noticed the genins. "Oh. It's you guys. Where's that kid?" asked Tazuna.

"Still practicing the new technique." answered Sakura.

"Too hard for you?"

"Actually, we've already done with it!" said Ino with her voice full of grace.

"I see. Care to help us with something?"

"Yes! What shall we do?" asked Lee.

"The guys here needs to bring the bricks over here. You can do that, can't you?" Tazuna said as he pointed a bunch of bricks.

"Yosh! Of course! I shall help you guys everywhere I can!" said Lee as he run off to help the workers.

"This guy… Is he on crack?"

"No. That's what he is." said Ino.

After Lee left to help the workers, one of the workers came to Tazuna. "Tazuna-san. There's something that I need to ask you." said the worker.

"What is it?" asked Tazuna.

"I… I have to quit building the bridge."

"What?! Why?"

"I'm afraid that Gatou might kill my family. I must go, now."

"You want to quit just because you're afraid of him?!"

"Tazuna-san, you know what happened three years ago. Gatou killed the one who saved us."

"Saved you? Who?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing. We're just having a little talk." said Tazuna.

"I wonder who saved the people of the Land of Waves." whispered Ino to Hinata.

"I-I don't know e-either." whispered back Hinata.

"We might just as well give up. Tazuna-san, there's no point on building the bridge. If Gatou's men are here, we're all doom!" said the worker.

"No! I'm not giving up! This bridge is our chance of survival! I build this bridge to stop Gatou from selling illegal objects!" yelled Tazuna.

"But Tazuna-san, this… monster killed him without breaking a sweat! Have you forgotten about that! We have absolutely no hope at all! We'll just end up becoming a living corpse. You should give up, Tazuna-san. In order to surive from Gatou, you have to give up!"

"No! I'm not giving up until I finish the bridge! You shouldn't too! I'm planning to destroy Gatou once and for all!" The genins looked at Tazuna frighten. Tazuna must have really want to defeat Gatou. And finally, he sighed of disbelief. "You can quit now. If that is your choice, then go. I'm not stopping no matter what."

"Tazuna-san… I'm sorry." The worker left the bridge.

"Tazuna-san, why do you let the worker quit?" asked Ino.

"Because I don't have anything to change their minds. Most of the workers quit because of their fear of Gatou. I don't have many people left." answered Tazuna.

"You must have feel bad. Gatou must really scared them." said Sakura.

"Yes. I doubt that more of the workers might quit too. I'll have no one to help with build the bridge."

"W-well, we can a-always help, right?" asked Hinata.

"Thanks, but this job is too dangerous for you guys, even if you're ninjas."

"Oh… I'm s-sorry about that."

"Don't be. Because I know what's gonna happen with that bridge."

Meanwhile, Naruto's training continues. He made half way of the tree. It wasn't all easy, but he made it.

"Good, Naruto. But you still have a long way to go." said Jiraiya.

"Ha… ha… Ok! This time, I'm gonna make it! This will be no problem at all!" said Naruto as he climbed the tree again. He made it half way and continued to run on it, until he felt that he's slipping. He traced a mark before falling down. He landed on his feet.

"That's it, Naruto. You're almost there. You can do it!"

"Alright! I'm only a quarter away. I'm gonna do it!" But before he's ready to climb the tree again, he felt a sting on his legs. He groaned in pain. "Ahhh! What the? What's going on?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that if you poured the chakra into your feet so many times, you'll feel a slight pain in it. That way, you won't be able to feel your legs a little for a while."

"Then why do you tell me that now?"

"I… kind of forgot about it." Jiraiya smiled nervously.

"Ok. I'll be careful. Because someday, I'll become stronger than Zabuza!"

"Yes. Now move!" Naruto quickly got up even with the pain. His training still continues.

Meanwhile, Tazuna decided to stop building the bridge for tomorrow, because he has to buy some food for his daughter and his grandson. As the genins looked around them, they see how the town look so poor. Kids living outside the streets, there's thieves everywhere, the buildings are even dirty.

"So this is how the town is made." said Lee.

"Maybe it's because Gatou took a lot of money from all of them. That's why the town looked so poor." said Ino.

"And l-look how sad these p-people are." said Hinata.

"I feel sorry for those people." said Sakura.

"Here's the store, kids." said Tazuna as he showed them the store. "But I got to tell you that this place got almost nothing."

"Why is that?" asked Ino.

"Because this place barely got nothing at all. All they have is a few fruits, vegetables and meats. All the stores in the Land of Waves barely got nothing." said Tazuna as they entered the store. What the genins see that there's barely nothing left. Tazuna's right. The store is kinda deserted.

"So this is what the inside of the store look like? It has nothing left." said Lee.

"Those people are so poor." said Ino.

"Yes. Since Gatou came, we have almost nothing in here. This place is full of food before he came." said Tazuna.

"H-how… horrible." said Hinata.

"It looks all deserted. No wonder the land is so poor." said Sakura. A man passed by the genins, until he set his eyes on Sakura's bag. Let's just say that this man is a thief. He tries to grab the bag, but unfortunately, Sakura felt that someone is trying to touch her ass. So immediately, she kicked the man really hard. "YOU PERVERT!!!"

The others watched as the man was sent flying through the roof. They are amazed and afraid of her at the same time.

"So that is Sakura's strength." said Lee amazingly.

"Not really. She's just really mad, that's all." said Ino.

'_Note to self: Do not insult the pink haired girl, or else, she will punch the crap out of you.' _thought Tazuna to himself.

After Tazuna finished buying stuff in the store and left, Sakura is still fuming mad, not knowing that the man wants only her bag. "Man! What kind of pervert is he?! Is the Land of Waves full of perverts?!" said Sakura.

"Umm… Sakura, I-I don't think that t-the man is trying to touch y-your-" said Hinata, but she was cut off by the still angry Sakura.

"YES HE DOES!!! That guy is a pervert! I'm gonna kill him for doing that!"

'_She doesn't know that he only wants her bag.' _thought Hinata.

As the genins and Tazuna continued walking back home, someone is pulling Sakura's lower part of her dress. "Again?! That does it! I'm gonna beat the crap out of…" said Sakura as she turned around to beat up someone who is pulling her dress. But what she sees is not a man, but a young little girl. She's a little afraid of Sakura at first, but then she regained her confidents and reached her hand towards Sakura.

"Do you have any food?" asked the young girl. Sakura stare at her, feeling sad. Those people are so poor. No one have so much money and food. She can see how sad those people are. She can feel her eyes filled with tears a little. So she smiled sadly at the young girl and picked something in her bag. She pulled out a few candies and gave to the girl.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, miss!" The young girl left.

Sakura let a few of her tears fell down her cheeks. Now she can see how sad she was. The others looked behind them to see a sad Sakura.

Tazuna is the first one to say something. "See that? That's how people are. Everything is so peaceful back then."

"But why? Why did that Gatou guy ruined everyone's lives." asked the still sad Sakura.

"That's what he is. He's nothing but a tyrant. Let's go. My daughter and my grandson can't wait for me." The genins and Tazuna continued walking back home.

Meanwhile, Naruto managed to make it a quarter way up. But with this pain in his legs, he can't continue, but he has to try. "Ha… ha… One more time… I'm almost there…" Then, he remembered Sakura's advice. It took him long before he remembered.

_Flashbacks_

_It was the time when Naruto asked Sakura for some advice. She accepted. She explained to Naruto about how he can get up the tree. "Alright. The first thing you need to do is to concentrate on the tree."_

"_Concentrate on the tree? But why?" asked Naruto._

"_Because if you don't concentrate on it, you'll end up just like that. Now, you have to focus on gathering chakra and on the tree at the same time. That way, you'll be able to walk on it. Got it?"_

_End flashbacks_

It looks like it's the time to take Sakura's advice. He formed the ram handseal again and started to concentrate on the tree. Once he concentrated it enough, he's ready to climb the tree again. But before he do that, he heard Jiraiya shouted at him. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto tripped. He groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aargh! What now, ero-sennin?!" yelled Naruto.

"You're going to take Sakura's advice, right?"

"W-what?" He stammered. He quickly became nervous about that. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't take Sakura-chan's advice! It'll be cheating!"

"Don't worry. I have no problem for that."

"Huh?" Naruto is confused.

"You can take anyone's advice during any training. I have nothing to against it."

"Ero-sennin, do you really mean that?"

"Just do it. You need to focus on your training. Now go!"

"R-right!" Naruto continues his training again. He gathered his chakra again and focused on the tree. Once he does that, he's ready to climb the tree. He ran towards it. He reached half way, a quarter way, he's doing it. He's doing it. And he finally reached the top. Naruto is happy. He climbed the tree. "Yeah! I did it! I did it!"

"Yes you did, Naruto. Now climb back down. It's sun down. We have to go back inside." said Jiraiya.

"Uhh… How can I get down?"

"What do you mean by that? Just do some ninja tricks."

"I-I don't know if I can do it. It's a lot higher."

"Come on! It's just one measly land! You can do it!"

"Ahh! I can't! It's too high up!" Naruto screamed.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. "Oh boy. I can't believe a ninja like him is afraid of going down." He said to himself. "Ok, Naruto. Don't worry, I'll catch ya!"

"What?! No way! I don't want to be catch by you!"

"Come on! It's already night time! Now let's go!"

"NOOOO!!!!"

An hour later, after Naruto finally came down, without the help of Jiraiya of course, the group are eating. Naruto ate a lot of food, since he doesn't have any energy left. The other genins looked at him with a different feeling, two of them watch him disgustedly, one who is blushing and one who is feeling unyouthfully. Naruto at the entire rice in his bol, but is still hungry. "More please!" asked Naruto to Tsunami.

"Slow down, Naruto. Don't eat all the foods. Otherwise, you'll end up choking yourself." said Tsunami.

Then, Naruto choked. The food is stuck in his throat. He pound his chest real hard to let the food pass the down his stomach, but with no vital. The others watched him worriedly. He might kill himself for that. Finally, the food goes down and Naruto burped a little. "He he! Sorry." apologized Naruto as he smiled nervously. The others sweat dropped.

A little while later, Sakura looked at the family picture of Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari, just when she realized some part of the picture is missing. "Hey Tazuna-san?"

"Yes?" asked Tazuna.

"There's missing the part of the picture. It looks like someone torn it." Sakura looked at Inari, who was looking at the picture the rest of the dinner. "Wouldn't that someone be you, Inari?"

Inari doesn't respond. He simply looks away.

"I see that you found what's missing of the picture." said Tazuna.

"W-who would that be, T-Tazuna-zan?" asked Hinata.

Tazuna looked at Inari, who shooked as a sign of no. However, he decided to tell them anyway. "The torn spot of the picture… was another part of the family."

"Grampa!" yelled Inari.

"Father, I don't think it's a good idea to tell them in front of Inari." said Tsunami.

"The torn picture… is Inari's father." finished Tazuna.

"Inari's… father?" asked Ino.

"No, not really his father. He's basically a step-father."

Inari can't take it anymore. He got up from the table and left the kitchen. Tsunami goes after Inari, but before she left the kitchen too, she said something to Tazuna. "You shouldn't have said that! You know how Inari was hurt when he heard this."

As she left, Tazuna continued. "Inari and him are so close together. He's the reason that Inari is so happy."

"What happened to him?" asked Sakura.

"Well… I couldn't tell unless I tell you the whole story."

"Then tell us. Tell us the whole story of Inari and his father." said Lee.

"Alright. Three years ago, Inari was bullied by three kids. One of the kids who is the leader stole Inari's dog, Poochie. Inari wants to bring him back, but the leader threw Poochie into the lake. Inari wanted to save him, but he couldn't swim. So the leader pushed him into the lake and left. Inari is so afraid that he and Poochie will die, but that's not when Poochie knows how to water paddled. Inari knew that he was going to die, he passed out. But then, a man saved him from drowning. After Inari woke up, he saw the man who saved him. He seems to understand Inari very well. He and Inari became closer. His name is Kaiza, the man who saved Inari. Inari wanted him as a father, so Kaiza married my daughter, as Inari's father. One day, there is a terribly storm. And part of the city was flooded. Kaiza volunteered to help. He succeeded to save the city, with the help of the town's folks and his son. He became a hero of the Land of Waves. However, one day, Gatou came. And he was not so happy that Kaiza saved the city. So his men captured him and beat him up. His arms were of no use. A day later, Gatou and his men appeared along with the beat-up Kaiza. He announced the town's folks that this is what happens to someone if they opposed him. For that, he ordered one of his men to kill him. Inari was there, to see his father died by the hands of Gatou." As he said that, he let his tears fall down. "Inari and the rest of the town's folks changed. They believed that there is no hope for them. They believed that no hero could save them."

"That so… cruel." said Sakura.

"Yes. Nothing is changing ever since Kaiza died. The Land of Waves is doomed."

After he told them the whole story, Naruto stands up and began walking, only to end up tripping himself. The others watched him as he stands up again with his legs shaking.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Sakura, a little irritating.

"Ahh… I'm gonna train!" said Naruto.

"What? But Naruto, you already trained." said Ino.

"I need extra training! I'm gonna prove Inari that there ARE heroes! Because I'm gonna be the hero of the Land of Waves!" He said with his voice full of courage.

"Whoa there, Naruto! You have to take some rest." said Jiraiya.

"No way! I'm gonna train right here, right now!"

"Hold on, Naruto. You're not gonna train now. Because tomorrow, I'm gonna teach you all a new jutsu."

"A new jutsu? What is it?" asked Ino.

"I'm gonna teach you **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**."

"**K-Kuchiyose no Jutsu**? Wasn't that an a-above genin r-rank jutsu?' said Hinata.

"Yes. But you guys are special. You have plenty of chakra. You'll be able to use this jutsu with that kind of chakra."

"Wow! Really?! Alright! I'm gonna learn a new jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes. Now sit down and relax. Your legs are not recovering from the tree climbing training."

"Ok!"

Team 7 are going to learn the above genin rank jutsu. Will they be able to master it? We'll find out soon enough.

**End of chapter**

Done! That's eleven chapters already! Yoohoo!

Guys, I won't be able to add another chapter soon, because I'm working on my other fics. Don't worry, I'll update it soon. If it's not close to back to school.

Ja ne! And review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there! Sorry about the long pause. I got a writer's block in here. I tried to do something with it, but unfortunately, it didn't work out. So I had to place it in my document section. If everyone knows how to get rid of the writer's block, then tell me. Well, here's the twelveth chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: Again, ignore this.

**Chapter 12:**

**Training lessons: Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

The next morning, the team are standing inside the forest. Naruto's legs recovered a little last night, so he can be able to walk again.

"Alright, team. Today, we'll be doing **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, like I said last night. Because you guys have a lot of chakra in you and you'll be able to use this above genin rank jutsu." said Jiraiya to the team.

"Alright! I'm gonna learn a new jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto. You won't be able to master the jutsu with that kind of attitude. All you need is a little concentration and you'll master it in no time."

"Ok! I'll learn that jutsu in three seconds flat!"

"Alright. If this jutsu help me on becoming stronger, then I don't have time to lose!" said Sakura.

"I won't let anyone become stronger than me. I'll master the jutsu before you know it!" said Ino.

"I-I will become s-stronger than anyone... I won't be a b-burden to everyone." said Hinata.

"I will sit this one out. I cannot be able to learn this jutsu." said Lee.

"Why, Lee?" asked Ino.

"You mustn't forget, I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"Oh. Right."

"Ok. If you're all ready for this, then allow me to give a demonstration." said Jiraiya. He bit his thumb, formed some handseals and place his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A poof of smoke appeared. As the smoke clears, it revealed a green toad. It croaks. "Alright. This is how you do it. To use **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, you must have a small amount of blood, formed some handseals and place it on anything, grounds, water, trees and others. You either bit your thumb or you have to drawn out blood that is leaking on your injured part. Now, let me show you the handseals." He showed the team the handseals that is needed to use the jutsu. Team 7 memorized it perfectly. "After that, you need to mold your chakra to summon a stronger summoning. If you didn't mold much, you'll summon a small and weak creature. You need a perfect mold to summon such a great and powerful creature, like Gamabunta. Understand?" They nodded. "Ok. Naruto, would you like to try it first?"

"Ok! Here it goes!" said Naruto. He bit his thumb, formed some handseals and place his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A poof of smoke appeared. The smoke are clear and it revealed a creature. However, the team, even Jiraiya, can't believe their eyes. Naruto summoned a tadpole.

The team looked blankly at the tadpole. Then, Jiraiya yelled at Naruto. "A TADPOLE?!?!?! You summoned one measly tadpole?! You didn't mold your chakra much!"

"Shut up, Ero-sennin! I did molded my chakra, you old pervert!" yelled back Naruto.

"Oh really?! Then why didn't you summon a frog instead of a tadpole?!" Jiraiya growled. Then, he quickly calmed down. "However... I'm surprised that your natural summonings are frogs."

"Natural summoning?" asked Sakura.

"It's sort of like your prefer summoning, like your type of animal. Since Naruto's natural summonings are frogs, then he'll have to sign the summoning scroll for frogs."

"Hey, that's great! So... where is the summonig scroll for frogs?" asked Ino.

"It's right on my back. I carried it in case that someone summoned frogs for the first time." He said as he grabbed the summoning scroll and opened it. "Now... This is where all the names are signed in the scroll. You'll be able to summon frogs anytime you like. Sign your name in blood, Naruto, by biting your thumb."

"Alright." said naruto as he bit his thumb and sign his name on the scroll. As he finished signing his name, he then noticed a name quite familiar to him. "Namikaze... Minato?" he readed the name.

"Ah... So I see you noticed the name."

"Jiraiya-sensei, who is this Namikaze Minato?" asked Sakura.

"Namikaze Minato is my student... and the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. He was once the hero of the village, but he sacrificed himself to defeat Kyuubi, twelve years ago."

"Namikaze Minato... The Yondaime Hokage..." said Ino.

"He is a hero of the village. I never met him once." said Lee.

"Ero-sennin... Why did the name sounded familiar to me?" asked Naruto.

"Well... I don't know. But it seems that you heard someone mentioned his name before." said Jiraiya. But what he said is a lie. _'Or maybe... You're his son. Of course the name sounded familiar to you.' _he thought. "Ok. Let's continue back to our work. Sakura, show me your natural summoning."

"Alright!" said Sakura as she bit her thumb, formed some handseals and place her hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A smoke appeared. As the smoke cleared, it revealed something very disturbing for Sakura.

A slug.

Her jaws fell down. Naruto, Hinata and Lee looked at the slug blankly, while Ino is laughing at her. "WHAT!!! A slug?!?! Why are my natural summonings slugs?!" yelled Sakura.

"A... slug?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes. It is indeed a s-slug." said Hinata.

"A slug..." said Lee.

"Ha ha ha! Man, forehead girl, you summoned a slug!" laughed Ino.

"Shut up, Ino-pig! I'm pretty sure that your natural summonings are weaker than slugs!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh yeah?! I'll summon an even stronger creature than yours and Naruto's! Face it, forehead girl! You're just a stupid kunoichi!"

"Why you...! I hate slugs! Slugs are the most weak creatures I ever summoned!"

"Actually, slugs are a good summonings." said Jiraiya.

The team looked at him with wonderingness. "Huh? What are you talking about, Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Slugs are great. They're good for defences and evadeness. The slugs can split itself into tiny ones, for escaping the enemy's grab. It can retake its form by forming the slugs together."

"Really?"

"Yep. And also, it's one of my teammates' natural summoning."

"One of y-your teammates' natural s-summoning? Who is i-it?" asked Hinata.

It was then Lee knew who is it. "I know! The famous kunoichi, Tsunade-sama! She is the greatest medic nin of the village!"

"That's right. But not only that, she's also called... "The Legendary Sucker"." said Jiraiya.

""The Legendary Sucker"?... Wait a minute... You don't mean she..." said Ino as she got her suspicious look.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Jiraiya quickly said, as he knows what Ino was talking about. "She was called "The Legendary Sucker" because she sucks at everything, mostly bets."

"She sucks... at everything?" said Sakura, looking confused.

"Yep. She tried her best to not losing at everything, but she still, and again still, lost. When it comes in bets, she has to accept the bets, she always lost."

"That's the greatest kunoichi of Konoha?" asked Ino, still looking suspiciously.

"Yeah. Pretty stupid, right?"

"Hey, can we get back on what are we doing?" said Sakura.

"Right. The summoning scroll for slugs... Sorry, but I don't have the scroll, but I sure doubt that Tsunade has it."

"Oh... Well, that's ok." Sakura said as she's looking down a bit.

"Don't worry. One day, we'll find Tsunade somewhere in the Land of Fire or the other lands. Ok! Ino, it's your turn!" Jiraiya said.

"Alright!" Ino said as she bit her thumb, formed some handseals and place her hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A smoke appeared. As the smoke clears, it revealed an eagle. "Wow! Cool! An eagle!" She turned to Sakura. "Take that, forehead! I have a better summoning than you!"

"Shut up, pig! At least I have a natural summoning like Tsunade-sama!" yelled Sakura at Ino.

"Ok, that's enough arguring." said Jiraiya, stopping the fight. "Well Ino, an eagle is a good summoning for traveling across the land. If you summon a large eagle that is twice the size as you, you'll be able to fly with it. It can also help for attacking airborn enemies." Ino smiled. "But I don't have the summoning scroll for eagles, sorry." Ino's smile turns upside down. "Alright. Hinata, show me what you got."

"I-I'll do my best." said Hinata as she bit her thumb, formed some handseals and place her hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A smoke appeared. As the smoke clears, it revealed a raven. "A r-raven?"

"That's good, Hinata. Like eagles, ravens are good for flying across the land. It can also attack airborn enemies. However, I don't have the summoning scroll for ravens, sorry."

"T-that's alright. I'll w-wait for it one d-day."

"Alright! Since I know all of your natural summoning, I'll be going back inside the house for a minute. Practice your jutsu while I'm gone."

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me show you something!" said Naruto.

Jiraiya sighed. "What is it, Naruto?"

"I'm gonna summoned a large frog then last time, so watch!" Naruto bit his thumb, formed some handseals and place it on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Again, a smoke appeared. It revealed... another tadpole. "Huh?! What the heck!? Why did I summoned another tadpole?!"

"Look Naruto, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **takes a lot of hard work, alright? You need to mold your chakra very much. Ok, I'm heading back inside." he siad as he head back inside the house.

"Alright... Molding my chakra... I got it!" Naruto again bit his thumb, formed some hanseals and place his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Unfortunately, he summoned another tadpole. "Aaah! What the heck did I do wrong?!"

"You know, Naruto, you need to mold your chakra much. If you summoned another tadpole, you'll never get to master the jutsu." said Sakura.

"Ha! I'll master it! Because I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"

"Yeah... Keep dreaming, Naruto." said Ino.

Inside Tazuna's house, Jiraiya entered the house and sit on the chair of the dining table. Tazuna came in the kitchen and sees Jiraiya. He sit down next to him. "So... How's the work?" asked Tazuna.

"Good. It looks like they have some pretty good natural summoning. If they keep this up, they'll master the jutsu in no time." Jiraiya replied.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm gonna have my students train seperately."

"What? You don't mean, alone?"

"No. Not alone. I'll just have them to partner up with each other."

"So, who are you going to choose on them?"

"Well, I'm planning to get Naruto and Sakura partner up."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, let's just say I'm a matchmaker."

"Matchmaker? Wait, you don't mean... getting those two together?"

"That's right."

"But that girl is in love with another kid, that "Uchiha Sasuke" you mentioned a few days ago."

"So? I can see what is inside of Sakura. What I see is that Sakura is in love with not the Uchiha, but the brat."

"Naruto?"

"Yes. But she doesn't realized for a long time. So I was planing to get Naruto and Sakura to train together, in order to get Sakura to know her feelings for Naruto and to get her love for Sasuke vanish."

"I see... It looks like Naruto and Sakura are made for each other." Tazuna then grinned. "So what about the others?"

"I should pair Lee up with Hinata, while Ino has to train with me, if that's not a cause of a trouble."

Tazuna laughed. "You with a beautiful girl like that? You sure didn't mean to-"

"No! That's not it! I couldn't do that to my own student!"

"Ok, if you say so."

"But..."

"Hmm?"

"But what if Sakura ask Naruto about why did the villagers hate him so much? Will Naruto tell her the truth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean about Kyuubi. If Sakura ever finds out that Naruto has the demon fox in him, how will she react? Will she hate him like the rest of the villagers forever?"

"Come to think of it, it is a hard decision."

"Yes. Because of Minato's death, the villagers hate Naruto because of that. Minato did said to everyone to see Naruto as a hero of Konoha, but it didn't work. Naruto ended up getting beaten by them and got almost killed by them. Most of them hate him, but some of them can see Naruto as the hero, just like Minato said. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Iruka and everyone else can see him like that. I hope Sakura can see him like that too."

"Jiraiya-san, explain me how did the villagers hate him so much."

"Because they're afraid that the demon will come out of Naruto, or it's because they thought Naruto is the same as Kyuubi, which is not true. Naruto is different than the demon. He could never hurt the village like the demon."

"That's right. He is different. He is the knucklehead ninja. I sure hope that he's not becoming a pervert like you, Jiraiya-san." Tazuna laughed once again.

Jiraiya can only looked at him angrily. He then settled down. "But... I'm afraid that he'll unleash Kyuubi's chakra."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean if Naruto takes the demon's chakra, he'll become like him. He doesn't know he can take his chakra like that. Once he takes away all of Kyuubi's chakra, he'll soon be out of control."

"What? You mean, he can become like the demon?"

"Yes. But not completely. But if he can reach a higher level than his transformation, he'll can control the form. If I heard right, if he takes a very large amount of chakra from Kyuubi, he'll grow a tail in his transformation. If he reaches nine tails, he'll become the most powerful and the most dangerous ninja of the world. That's why I have to stop him from transforming."

"Wait. The reason why you're the team's sensei is...?"

"Yes. To keep Naruto from transforming. That's why I'm Team 7's sensei. I can also help the others on their work too."

"You know, for a pervert, you're a really generous guy."

"Yeah... well, I have to go now. The team must have mastered the jutsu already." Jiraiya stood up from his seat and is about to left the kitchen, until Tazuna say something to him.

"Wait! If you fight Zabuza again or any ninja stronger than you... don't let your team die."

"Thanks, I won't." Jiraiya left the house.

Outside the house, Jiraiya can see that the team made some good progress. He smiled at them. "So, I see that you managed to do some progress, right?"

"Yeah! We can summoned a big animal now!" said Ino, feeling proud of herself.

"Yeah, now show me what you did."

"Ok!" said the team, minus Lee. They bit their thumbs, formed some handseals and place their hands on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A large poof of smoke appeared. It revealed a raven, which is at Hinata's size, an eagle, which is an inch smaller than Ino, a slug, a bigger size than what Jiraiya saw, and... another small tadpole.

Jiraiya could only looked at the tadpole angrily. He then yelled at Naruto "AGAIN?!?!?! You summoned another tadpole!?"

"You didn't look closely, Ero-sennin! This tadpole is bigger than the last!" yelled back Naruto as he pointed at the tadpole.

"I don't care which size it is! You need to summoned at least a frog or a bigger size frog!"

Well, at least I did a great progress with this!"

"You didn't made a great progress!"

Both Naruto and Jiraiya glared at each other, while growling at each other. That is until Sakura say something. "Did you see that, Jiraiya-sensei? Is it good?"

Jiraiya stopped glaring at Naruto and looked at Sakura. "Yes. You did well. All of you kunoichis did well."

"Alright! If we continue doing this, we'll have the most powerful summonings of all!" shouted Ino.

"Wait a minute. How about we stop for tomorrow?"

"What?! But Jiraiya-sensei! It's not even night time yet!"

"I know, but you shouldn't use up all of your chakra for this jutsu. You need to save your energy for tomorrow. Besides, tomorrow, you'll have a special kind of training."

"A s-special training?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. This training is the results of all of the training I gave you. Save your energy for tomorrow and you'll be in a perfect shape."

"Finally! A training for me to do! Tomorrow, I'll run ten laps around the town with only my hands!" said Lee, feeling confident of himself.

"Uhh.. That won't be neccesary, Lee. You'll use up all of your energy for this, you know."

"Yes, you're right. I should do ten thousand punchs and kicks on a tree!"

"No! That's not what I... Oh forget it!" said Jiraiya as he gave himself up.

"So, what are we going to do for the afternoon?" asked Ino.

"Well, you should help Tazuna for some groceries or help Tsunami on cooking something for tonight."

"What about you?" asked Sakura.

"I'll be going to somewhere around the town to find something in here."

"You mean, peeping at women." Ino said as her suspicious look came back.

"No! It doesn't have hotsprings and also, there's no hot women in here!"

"Right..." Ino is still suspicious.

"Anyway, go get some help for Tazuna and the others! Now move!" The team quickly goes inside the house.

Jiraiya can hear Naruto and Sakura talking to each other. "Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Now that training is over, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Sorry, Naruto, but no. I only want to go on a date with Sasuke-kun."

"Aww! Why is it always no? You never want to go out with me."

Jiraiya grins. "Oh ho... Don't worry, Naruto. Because you'll have your wish tomorrow. And you're gonna love it."

Tomorrow, the team will train seperately, with Naruto and Sakura together, Lee with Hinata and Ino with the sannin. Will their training pay off? We'll see soon enough.

**End of chapter**

I'm done! I know it's kinda short, but I don't have any ideas in this. And in the next chapter, we'll have the NaruSaku moments! Woo hoo!

Hey guys. Have you ever readed my other story "Dimensional Hero"? I thought it was gonna be good, but unfortunately... It sucks. There is some reason why it sucks. I put myself in it, it is a Naruto/Bleach crossovers, it has NaruSaku, but also has OcSaku and I don't know about the other one, but I guess I made a lot of mistakes in it. It just made me feel bad because I have a lot of bad reviews and I didn't followed the storyline. If you guys have readed the story, tell me if it sucks. I know it sucks.

Well, Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! It looks like it's gonna be awesome with some NaruSaku moments. And now, the moment you all been waiting for is now here! Enjoy!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon thought'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I'm getting tired of this "Ignore this" stuff.

**Chapter 13:**

**Naruto and Sakura: A hidden love**

The next morning, the team and Jiraiya got back in the forest. Jiraiya said to the team about something, the seperate training. "Alright! Today, we'll have a special training. You will use the techniques I gave you in the past days."

"So what special training is this?" asked Sakura.

"From now on, you will train seperately."

"What?!" shouted the team.

"That's right. Now you'll have to train in your way. I don't have anything to teach you more... Well, I guess I have something else in my sleeves."

"B-but Jiraiya-sensei, why d-do you want u-us to train seperately?" asked Hinata.

"Because I can see you can do well without my help. You are ready to take care of yourself. But you'll have to partner up with someone in the team."

"Did you decided who will you partner us with?" asked Ino.

"Yeah. I decided that Naruto and Sakura will train together."

"WHAT!!! Jiraiya-sensei, you can't be serious! I can't be together with Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"Well unfortunately, I already decided on that. Sorry, but you have to listen to your sensei."

Sakura sighed of disbelief, while Naruto feels the opposite. _'What is Ero-sennin doing? Is he trying... to get me and Sakura-chan... together?' _Naruto blushed.

"Ok, next, Lee will train together with Hinata."

"YOSH! It is an honour to train with the heiress of the Hyuuga clan!" said Lee with his eyes full of youth.

"But w-why do you want m-me to train with L-Lee?" asked Hinata.

"Because both of you can use extraordinary taijutsu. Lee is a taijutsu specialist while you are a Hyuuga who can use Jyuuken (Gentle Fist). Therefore, this is why I decided to get you and Lee to train together." replied Jiraiya.

"Oh..."

"And last, Ino will train with me."

"What? I'm gonna train with Jiraiya-sensei?" Ino asked herself, when she then got her suspicious look. "Wait... You don't mean...?"

"No! Oh, how many times do I have to say it?! I will never do that to my student!"

"Right..."

"I'm serious!" Jiraiya is fuming mad now. He quickly calmed down. "Ok, Naruto and Sakura, you will train in the area near the river right over here." He pointed at the direction of the river. "Lee and Hinata, you will train in the surrounding area that has less tree." He pinted at the direction of the lesser tree area. "And Ino, you will be training with me. You can practice your family's jutsu a lot, but only if you have enough chakra. Now move!" The team nodded and couple one and two left to the area where they're gonna train. Jiraiya then looked at Ino, who looked at him too. "So Ino, are you ready to train?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" she said.

With Naruto and Sakura...

The couple walked inside the forest to find a river nearby. They knew that the river is far from them.

"Ugh! Why did that pervert partnered me up with you? I could have partner up with Lee if that guy didn't decided." groaned Sakura.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least we're training together!" said Naruto as he blushed.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Ok, I guess it's time for me to use the jutsu!" said Naruto as he has the confidents to use the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**.

"Naruto, you should save that until we reach the river. You don't want to waste your chakra, right?"

"I know, but I only have to use it once in a while!"

"Ok, if you say so." Sakura sighed. Naruto can't calmed himself once.

"Ok! Here I go!" Naruto bit his thumb, formed some handseals and place his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A smoke appeared. And it revealed... another tadpole. "Aaargh! Why did I summoned another damn tadpole!?"

"That's because you didn't molded your chakra much, just like Jiraiya-sensei said yesterday. Just take your time to mold your chakra."

"Alright! I got it! Here I go again!" He repeated the same thing. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" But unfortunately, he summoned another tadpole. Naruto is really frusterated. "Aaargh! Again!?!? Why did I summoned another one?!"

"Naruto, you didn't even listen to my advice. Why are you such a baka?"

"Ok! This time, I'll summoned a frog! Here I-" Naruto was about to do it again, until Sakura stops him.

"Wait! You need your chakra for later. Right now, we have to go to our training area."

"Well, ok! If you say so! But hurry up, will ya? I need to master the jutsu!"

"Right, now let's go." She said while sighing. _'No wonder he's called the hyper-active ninja of Konoha.'_ she thought.

While they're walking to their training grounds, Naruto decided to ask Sakura about something. Something he should have ask her a long time ago. "Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"What is it, Naruto? This'll better be good or I'll pummel you." said Sakura as she cracked her knuckles.

"There's something I was trying to ask you for a long time."

"Yeah, what?"

"Why do you love that teme." As he said that, Naruto received a bonk in the head.

"Don't called Sasuke-kun that! He's awesome and hot!"

"That's it, Sakura-chan?"

"There's more! Because he's so strong, stronger than anyone in the academy! That's not all, he's also great at everything! Taijutsu, ninjutsu, exams and everything! That's the reason why I love him!"

**"CHA!!! That's right! Don't you ever forget that, baka!" **yelled Inner Sakura inside of Outer Sakura's head.

"But... If you love him so much, then why did he treated you like trash?"

That's when Sakura was blown out by Naruto's question. Why DID she love him when he treated her like she's useless? "Uhh... Well, I..." She can't seem to find the answer. What if Naruto is right? She love Sasuke very much that she didn't noticed his hatred on her. It took her a few seconds until she decided to push away his question. "Never mind! Right now, we have to train!" She continued walking to their training grounds. Naruto can only grin. He knew that Sakura was too oblivious to noticed it. "What are you waiting for?! Let's go!" He heard Sakura shouting to him.

"Coming, Sakura-chan!" He ran to join Sakura again.

While they're walking to the training grounds, Sakura was thinking about what Naruto said. _'Sasuke-kun... Do you really treated me like that? Then why didn't I notice it? Why...?'_

**"Don't listen to what that baka said! He's trying to get you change your feelings for Sasuke-kun!"** said Inner Sakura.

_'Y...Yeah! That must be it! Naruto didn't understand my feelings! Sasuke-kun is the only one who I will be together with! Naruto can't change my feelings!'_ she thought with all of her confidents. But suddenly, her feelings changed again. _'But... What if he IS right? What if I'm too oblivious to noticed it? Did Sasuke-kun... hate me?'_

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to look at Naruto, who has a face full of worries.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? You looked kinda hurt or something."

"Oh! Uhh... It's nothing. A-anyway, let's just get moving."

"Ok, if you say so." They continued walking to their training grounds. It took them at least half an hour to find it. As they search for their grounds, Naruto spotted something, a cool river right across the hole of the forest. "Sakura-chan, look!" Naruto pointed the way he found the river.

Sakura looked at where Naruto pointed and see a river. "Hey... You don't think it might be...?" They looked at each other in a small minute, then they rushed towards the river. As they got outside of the tree area, they found a small river with less trees and lots of rocks. "This is it! That's our area!"

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Naruto, being a knucklehead, ran towards the river. But unfortunately, he slipped. He fell in the river with his head fell on the stones. He groaned in pain while rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, you have to be careful. Otherwise, you'll end up getting hurt like that." said Sakura as she sighed.

"Oww... Sorry, Sakura-chan. I'll be careful next time!" He gave her a smile.

"Yeah, you better be, or else, there be a lot pain than that." She cracked her knuckles again.

"Ok, ok! I'll be careful!" Naruto quickly said, being afraid of getting pound by Sakura.

"Good, then let's do it."

"Ok! It's time to use the jutsu again!" Naruto was about to use **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** again, until Sakura said something to him.

"Wait, Naruto. Have you ever molded your chakra?"

"Huh? Uhh..." He rubbed his chin to think of something. "... Nope! Sorry, but I haven't mold chakra like that." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

Sakura sighed. Naruto didn't even know how to mold chakra? "Ok, listen. To mold your chakra, you have to feel the chakra and try to arrange your chakra with your sense. That way, you'll be able to mold your chakra." she exlained.

"Oh... Right! I got it!" Naruto bit his thumb, formed some handseals and place his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A smoke appeared. And it revealed, yet again, a tadpole.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Naruto, it's ok to wait. You don't have to be quick in order to summon something. Just slow down and focus on your chakra."

"Oh... Ok! Here I go!" He repeated the process, but this time, he focused on his chakra before placing his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A smoke appeared once again. And it revealed... Well, let's find out.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about molding your chakra!" yelled Sakura at Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan, I-" He can't say something to Sakura when she cutted him off.

"It's always like this! You summoned so many tadpoles that you didn't even mold your chakra! You're such an idiot!"

"The tadpole has legs now!"

"What?" She looked down to the tadpole and see it has legs now. "Wow... You actually did it, Naruto." She was amazed a little.

"Ha! See? I can master the jutsu in just a nick of time!" Naruto has his usual goofy smile again.

"Yeah, you can Naruto. But there's one more thing left to do..."

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Can you summoned a toad instead of just tadpoles? Because even a tadpole with legs, you still have long ways to go."

"He he! I can do that! Watch me!" He repeated the same steps he did. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A smoke once again appeared. Naruto summoned another tadpole with legs. "HUH?! What the?! Alright, here I go again!" He repeated the same thing. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Unfortunately, he summoned another tadpole. "Aaargh! Ok, one more time!" He repeated. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" But it's the same thing. He repeated again. "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" But it's still the same. It goes on and on, on and on, until Naruto is exhausted. "Hah... hah... hah... Dammit! Why the hell did I do the same thing?"

"That's because you're just use it too quickly, Naruto. You have to focus on your chakra very much before doing it. Don't worry, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** takes a lot of chakra molding before using it. You don't have to be quick just because you're wasting your time."

"Oh... Ok! One more try! Here I go!" He repeated the same process, but this time, he took a lot of time to mold his chakra. After a lot of molding, he place his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A poof of smoke appeared. But this time, there's a lot of them.

_'Hey... That's it! He did it!' _thought Sakura.

**"CHA!!! Yeah, our Naruto-kun did it! Way to go!" **shouted Inner Sakura.

_'Wait... Did you just said...?'_ But she doesn't have time to say something to her inner self when the smoke started to disappeared. Both her and Naruto thought that he summoned a frog in about their sizes, however, it revealed... a small orange toad. Their jaws fell down on the ground Naruto summoned a small toad?

The toad looked at them with a confuse look. "Hey! What the heck is going on here? Why am I here? I'm supposed to meet up with Gamatatsu now." speaked the toad.

"What... the... HELL?!?!?!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"Who the heck summoned me? Is it you, kid?" The toad pointed at Naruto.

"Uhh... Yeah, I guess." said Naruto.

"Well, I don't have time for this! I'm already late for my meeting with my friends, so goodbye." The toad was about to poof back in his world, until Sakura stops him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

The toad turned back at the cherry blossom. "Well, I'm Gamakichi, the son of the chief toad, Gamabunta."

"Gamabunta?... Wait, you mean that big orange toad Ero-sennin summoned?" asked Naruto.

"Ero-sennin?... Wait, are you talking about Jiraiya-sama?"

"Well, yeah. Jiraiya-sensei is our sensei." said Sakura. She looked at Gamakichi closely. "You look a lot like Gamabunta."

"I am? Well, sure I am. I'm the chief successor of the toads."

"Chief successor, huh? You sure you didn't made it all up?" asked Naruto.

"Hey! Quit it, kid! Or else, I'll call my dad on you!"

"How can you call your dad when he's not gonna get summoned in here?" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up! I don't have time to play games with you, kid!" arguered Gamakichi.

"You shut up, you damn stupid toad!" arguered back Naruto. He then received a bonk in the head.

"Naruto, will you just shut up? He's the son of the chief, you know!" yelled Sakura.

"Oww! But Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto.

Gamakichi looked at Naruto, then at Sakura, then back at Naruto. He then think of smething between those two. "Hey, are you two... together?"

"W-what?!" shouted the two genins. Naruto was blushing about what Gamakichi said, while Sakura has a very angry expression on her face.

"Uhh... W-well, I..." Naruto said as he poked his two fingers at each other.

"HELL NO!!! We're not together!" yelled Sakura at Gamakichi.

"Really? Well, I have to go. I see you later when you're gonna summoned me again!" Gamakichi poofed back to his homeland.

The genins have been silent after some events between them and the toad. "So... uhh... Can we train now?" Naruto broke the silent.

"Uhh... Yeah, let's go!" said Sakura.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna do some tree climbing. I haven't use it two days ago."

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah?"

"How about we do a race."

"A race?"

"Which one of us can climb to the top 30 times."

"Wait, you're not suggesting that we...?"

"Haruno Sakura-chan, I challenge you to a tree climbing race! One of us has to climb to the top 30 times!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, are you sure we have to do this? It takes a lot of chakra."

"What? Are you too afraid of challenging me?" He taunted her.

"WHAT?! Afraid?! I'm not afraid of anything! You're on, Naruto!"

"Ok! The one who loses..." Naruto was thinking about something for the loser to do something. He found it, and it's not really... comfortable. "Losers has to wear only in their underwear!"

"WHAT?! You're kidding me!"

"I'm not joking, Sakura-chan!"

"Alright, fine! I'm gonna win this one and you're gonna be a pain in the neck!"

"Ok, here I go!" The genins ran to a tree each and started their racing. Unfortunately for Naruto, he lost, despised the fact that Sakura has better chakra control than him.

A few minutes later, after the racing, The genins layed their back on the nice, silk grass, with Naruto only in his boxers. "See? I told you I win." said Sakura with a giggle.

Naruto sighed. "That's not fair! You got better chakra control, Sakura-chan."

"Well, it's your fault that you're in your underwear, Naruto."

"I guess you're right." A small wind came towards the genins. Naruto shivered at the wind. "Can I have my clothes back?"

"Nope!"

"Aww! But Sakura-chan!"

"You made the challenge, it's your lost." Naruto pouted. Sakura giggled at the pouting Naruto. After a few minutes of peace and quiet, Sakura decided to ask something to Naruto for a long time. Something she should have ask him. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to ask you."

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Well... Why did the villagers hated you, Naruto? Is it because of your pranks and that you made fun of them or something?"

That's when Naruto's blood ran cold. That question has scared him for his entire life. How can he respond? Will she tell her the truth? Or keep it as a secret? "Sakura-chan... I don't think I could answer that."

"But Naruto, I need to know. Why did the villagers hated you?"

"Do... you really want to know?"

"Yeah. But why don't you want me to know?"

"Because... I'm afraid that you'll hate me like the villagers."

"Naruto... I could never hate you that way. But please, tell me."

"Well..." He looked at Sakura's eyes. They're were full of pleadness. Naruto sighed desperately. "Alright..." He took a deep breath and explained. "Do you remember twelve years ago, about Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha?"

"Yeah, the demon that Minato-sama destroyed."

"Sakura-chan... To tell you the truth, Kyuubi wasn't destroyed."

"What?"

"The Yondaime knew that it's too poweful for him. So he decided to use a sealing jutsu on it. In order to do that, he must find a container to imprison Kyuubi once and for all. So he sealed it inside a baby. That baby... is me..."

Sakura gasped. She couldn't believe what he saying. "No... way... So you're... Kyuubi?"

"Yes... For the last years, I was treated like crap and they're trying to assasinate me. I was afraid. I have no one to take care of. I was alone. I can still remember the day that I was left out."

_Flashbacks_

_It started when Naruto was five. As we can see, Naruto was standing here around the people. The adults distance themselves from the young Kyuubi container. Naruto doesn't know why they avoid him. Was it because he's a different person than them? No, it's because he's Kyuubi, the demon who attacked the village five years ago._

_"Hey, there's a new kid! I wonder if he wants to play with me." Naruto looked at the girl who said. Hearing this, he smiled a little at the girl. But unfortunately, an adult appeared by the girl's side._

_"Don't be friends with him. He's dangerous. You need to distance yourself from him." said the adult._

_"But dad, he looks like a nice guy."_

_"On the outside, he is. But in the inside, he's not. Come on, let's go." He grabbed his daughter's hand and walked away from Naruto. "You can make fun of him and insult him if you want to." Naruto heard the adult said._

_"W-what? But isn't it bad for me to do it?"_

_"He is different. Treat him like he was nothing. Treat him like he was a deadlast."_

_"Well... Ok, I'll do it." Hearing this, Naruto's heart broke. The people walked away from Naruto, because they can't stand him. Naruto asked himself why did everyone hate him? What did he do?_

_"Hey, idiot! Don't go standing here! Or else, you'll turn into a statue!" Naruto heard a kid laughing at him. He can also heard the rest of the kids laughing along with him. That did it. Naruto broke down, crying. Everyone hate him. No one wants him. He continued crying until he never cry anymore. Turning his head, he spotted a sight of pink. But he can't see properly because of his tears in his eyes. He can see with his teary version that the pink one is the only person who doesn't laugh at him. A little later, the pink sight disappeared. Naruto continue to cry for being shunned by the villagers._

_Timeskip_

_A few days later, Naruto was running from a mob full of villagers and few of jounins. The mob all started when the villagers decided to kill off Naruto without the Sandaime's permission. They knew that the Hokage was protecting him. They grew mad and decided to kill Naruto, along with a few jounins who has the same hatred as the villagers. Naruto runs around the village to hide himself from the mob. But with the jounins by their side, he was easily caught. Naruto doesn't want to die here, inside the village. He doesn't know why is he hated so much. However, he tripped, causing him to fell on the ground._

_"There it is!" He heard someone shouting from behind. He turned on his back and see a group of villagers and jounins. That was it. Naruto thought that was this is the day he dies._

_"There's no where to run, demon!"_

_"We got you surrounded. You'll die here, at this very spot!"_

_"Who cares what Hokage-sama thinks! We are going to kill you with our bare hands!"_

_One of the jounin walk up to him and grabbed Naruto's throat, choking him. "This is the end of you, Kyuubi. You killed my love ones. You killed half of the village. You even killed the Yondaime Hokage! Now, you are going to die!" The jounin drawed out a kunai and pointed it at Naruto's throat._

_"No! Don't kill me! I'll be good! I promise!" cried Naruto._

_"I won't keep a promise from a demon!" The jounin backed up the kunai and then, thrusted it on Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, afraid of getting killed. But before he's about to die, he heard steels clashed. He opened his eyes and see the jounin struggled against another kunai. Naruto turned to see another jounin. This jounin has a silver hair and his left eye is covered by his forehead protector. He wore a mask for unknown reason. He even wore a black outfit and a jounin vest over it. "K-Kakashi!"_

_"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill Naruto?" asked Kakashi, with a slight hatred on his eyes, or maybe, eye._

_"Why are you protecting that monster? Didn't you see what he did to the village five years ago?!"_

_"Yes, I did." Hearing this, Naruto looked afraidly at him. That means Kakashi hated him too. "But that's not what the Yondaime wants! He want us to see Naruto as a hero, not a demon. But you, all of you, can only see him as the demon. He is nothing like Kyuubi! Minato-sensei want us to see him as the new light of the village. Why can't you see that!?"_

_"You... You understand nothing, Kakashi! The demon must be killed! If you can't let us kill him, then I'll kill you first!" The jounin raised the kunai up on the air and thrusted it towards Kakashi. Kakashi sighed. Just as the kunai was about to reach him, he flunged his kunai to it. The kunai of the jounin was sent off the air, while the jounin cried in pain. His hand was bleeding and he quickly covered it with his other hand, letting Naruto off of his grip._

_Naruto fell down on his butt. Kakashi kneeled down and looked at Naruto, with a smile hidden in his mask. "Are you ok, Naruto?" Naruto nodded. Kakashi's eye was shaped into an upside down u. Until then, he found himself surrounded by a few jounins. "Let Naruto go. That's an order!"_

_"There is no way we can do that! Let us kill him already!" The jounins charged in for an attack. Kakashi sighed again. He had no choice but to use his secret weapon. He lift the forehead protector to revealed his left eye. His left eye opened and it revealed a red orb with three dots. In one second, the jounins are sent flying to the air._

_Kakashi then looked at the mob, who looked at him afraidly. "If you want to live, then run. And leave Naruto alone. Or else, I'll kill you." The mob then ran for their libves, afraid of getting killed._

_Kakashi sighed of relief. He was glad that it's over. He turned back to Naruto, who smiled at him. "Thank you, mister. Thank you for saving me." said Naruto._

_"Don't mention it, Naruto. It was the Hokage's wish. He wants you to be the hero of the village. Me, Gai and the rest of my friends saw you as a hero."_

_"The Hokage sure is nice." That's when he found something in his head. "The Hokage... That's it! In order to get everyone to like me, I have to become Hokage!"_

_"Become Hokage?... Are you sure about that? It'll take a long time to become Hokage."_

_"Nonsense! Once I become Hokage, everyone will respect me as someone important! I'll surpass everyone!"_

_Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "Well, but tonight, you have to get to rest. It seems that running has drained a lot of your energy. Let's go home. And don't worry, I'll keep you safe no matter what." Naruto smiled at Kakashi. They walked to Naruto's appartment for Naruto to rest. That's how Naruto got his dream, to become Hokage._

_End Flashbacks_

After the story of Naruto's past, Sakura can only looked at Naruto with many emotions. She has tears on her eyes when she heard the first part of the past. Now she can see why everyone hated him. "Oh Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan... Please don't hate me. I just don't want anyone to hate me anymore. But you, Ino, Hinata and Lee help me. Sakura-chan, do you hate me now?" Naruto looked away from Sakura, afraid that she'll hate him like the villagers. But what he doesn't expected is a hug. A hug from his pink haired crush. "Sakura-chan?"

"N-Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what the villagers did to you! You're my friend!" sobbed Sakura.

"W-what?"

"Naruto... I will never hate you the way that the villagers have. You're my friend and you're always will be." She pulled back to look at Naruto with teary eyes. "I don't care if you're the demon or not, what I care is that you're my friend. Naruto, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." She gave him a sad smile.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto was taken back. His crush, Sakura, has accepted him for what he is. He hugged her with tears in his eyes. "... Thank you..."

"Naruto..." She hugged back. That was it. Naruto was finally accepted by someone he cares.

After a few moments and stuff, Naruto and Sakura are looking at the blue sky. It felt relaxing by looking at it. "No wonder Shikamaru always looked at it so many times." said Naruto.

"Yeah. It feels so relaxing." said Sakura.

That's when Naruto decided to play a measly joke on Sakura. "You know, you need to cover your forehead, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at him with a hint of disturbance. "Huh?"

"I mena, that forehead is huge! So huge that it shines like a sun. Maybe you should cover it so no one will be blind by your forehead."

"WHAT?!" she shouted. Now she's ready to crush Naruto by saying stuff like that. Naruto grinned as he stood up and ran from the angry kunoichi. "COME BACK HERE!!!" She ran after him. Naruto got inside of the forest so that Sakura couldn't see him very well. The trees are helping him covering himself. He knew that Sakura can't find him in here. However, he's wrong. "NARUTO!!!" He heard Sakura shouting at him from behind. He looked behind him and his face drop dead. Sakura was running at full speed at him.

"AHHH!!!" screamed Naruto.

"Come back here! Once I get my hands on you, I'll rip you into pieces!"

"You can't catch me! I'm faster than you!" He put out his tongue at her. Sakura was growling mad. She jumped towards Naruto and grabbed him by the hips, causing both her and him fall down on the ground. That's not all, they're now rolling through the forest and fell to a safe ground. Once they snapped out of the spinning, They found themselves in a very embarrasing position. Naruto is on the bottom, while Sakura is on top of him. They looked at each other in a few seconds and they laughed of joy. They never have this much fun in years. They stopped laughing when they found a young lady picking some herbs in her basket. "Huh? Sakura-chan, who is that?" asked Naruto.

"I... don't know. But I think she needs help."

"Yeah." She got off of Naruto and stood up. Naruto followed. They walked towards the lady and looked at her. She has a long, black hair with a pink kimono around her. "Hey, miss? Do you need help for that?"

The lady turned and saw Naruto and Sakura. For some reasons, they looked familiar to her. But when she saw Naruto's forehead protector, she gasped. Naruto and Sakura looked at her with confusion. The lady pushed out the feeling and smiled at them. "Hello. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to me you too, miss." said Naruto.

"Hey, do you need help on that? It seems that you're picking something for someone." said Sakura.

"No, I don't need help. I already have plenty of it. And those are herbs. They are the only thing to cure my friend. You see, my friend was injured in battle while fighting a strong opponent."

"Wow. It looks like a tough one." said Naruto.

"Yes, it is." After a few seconds, the lady decided to asked Naruto and Sakura something. "Is there... someone precious to you?"

"Huh?" they said.

"Is there someone you care, love or protect?" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Then, they looked away, blushing. "Well, if there is someone precious to you, I can still remember the day a man help me."

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid to say his name."

"Well, that's ok. It's not your fault that you can't tell his name."

"Yes... What are you two doing?"

"Well, we're training!" said Sakura with her voice full of confident.

"I see... Then I must be interupting your training."

"No! You didn't! We just got stuck on a little fun and end up in here, if you know what I mean." said Naruto.

"I see... Then I must be going. My friend needs it more than anything." She began to leave the area.

"Well, bye miss!" said Naruto by waving his arm.

"We'll meet again!" said Sakura.

Before the departure, "she" said her last words before leaving. "Oh. And by the way... I'm a boy." He left.

At the same time, Naruto's and Sakura's jaws fell down. "WHAT?!?!?!"

"But you looked much prettier than Sakura-chan!" said Naruto, until he recieved a bonk on the head.

"What did you say?!" yelled Sakura.

"Oww! Sorry, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, we need to train. It's been a long while since we stopped."

"You got it, Sakura-chan! Because I'm gonna master the jutsu in no time!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And one more thing..."

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Can you give me my clothes back?"

It looks like Naruto and Sakura are making some progress. But what about the others? Did Hinata, Lee and Ino made the same progress as the NaruSaku team? They only have five days to train.

**End of chapter**

Phew! I'm done! Well, here's the NaruSaku moment you guys wanted. And soon, there will be some major NaruSaku fluff in the arc! And... (Yawn) I'm getting tired. I need some good night sleep.

Hey guys! Did you know that Naruto's birthday is coming soon? Well, I'm planing on making a one-shot fic of Naruto's birthday. Timeskip only. Let's see... The pairings for the fic is gonna have NaruSaku, NaruIno, NejiHina, LeeTen, ShikaTem and others to come! All I need is some ideas in my head. I'll be making it until Naruto's birthday!

Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry about that long wait. It's just that I don't have any ideas left for the story. But then, Agent-G helped me. So this story is not gone! It's back on track! Don't worry about it. I'll finish this arc quick and move on to the next. So, enjoy!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: I do not own... Well, you know what it is.

**Chapter 14:**

**The Heart of the Team.**

Somewhere away from the NaruSaku couple's training ground, we see the LeeHina couple training in their training ground. Well... it's not the both of them training, exactly. One of them is training, but the other... well, we'll see soon enough.

The one who trains is Lee. He is kicking a tree, that is very solid, severals of time. He's been doing this for about... 2, 3 hours. How many did he made? Well... "4, 993. 4, 994. 4, 995. 4, 996..." said Lee while kicking the tree. Well, I guess that answers the question.

The one who is not training is Hinata. As you can see, she's feeling alot depressing about something. She is not feeling on telling Lee about this. So she kept it as a secret.

Lee then noticed Hinata's expression and stop kicking the tree. "Is there something wrong, Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata snaps out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh! I-it's nothing, Lee-san." she answered.

"Oh... Alright!" Lee resumed back to his kicking. "Let's see... how many times did I kicked?" He thought about the number he made by kicking the tree. However, he cannot seems to found it. "Darn! I have to restart all over again! If I cannot remember the number I made again, I'll do three thousands pushups!" He resumed on kicking the tree, restart the thing all over again.

Back to Hinata, she had indeed hid the feelings from Lee. She cannot let anyone to know this. The way Hinata is depressing is that... It's about her clan. She was afraid about the events between her father and the leder of the main family.

_Flashbacks_

_It was two days before the genin exam. Hinata was seen walking down the halls of the Hyuuga manor. It is before midnight, she is buying some groceries for her little sister. She walked past a door in the back, when she heard someone._

_"What? What are you talking about?" Hinata remembered this voice. it was her father's. She turned back and quietly opened the door a little. She looked inside and saw her father and the elder, along with a few of the main branch. It looks like her father is talking to the elder. "What is the meaning of this? Why did you say such thing?"_

_"Hiashi, I, along with the rest of the main family, can see that Hinata was not doing well. She had not successfully master the Jyuuken technique. She has not had much training, eversince she was eight." said the elder._

_"I was worried about Hinata's life. I'm afraid that she'll get killed. I want to shortened the training in order to get Hinata safe."_

_"Hiashi, if this continues like this, she'll eventually be weak, compared to the others." Hinata gasped when she heard what the elder said. "I understand that you are worried about Hinata, but she cannot master the Jyuuken. She has two days before the genin exam. We cannot let Hinata succeed the exam."_

_"But Hinata wants to be a ninja. She wants to prove everyone that she is helpful. I wanted her to show everyone what she can do."_

_The elder sighed. "Hiashi, your daughter haven't progressed on her training. She has weak Jyuuken technique and cannot defeat a member of the main family, not even from the branch. I am sorry to say this, but..." The elder took a short pause before saying the last phrase. Both Hinata and Hiashi wait for the reply. "... We have no choice but to not let Hinata graduate."_

_Hinata gasped. The elder wants Hinata to quit being a ninja? She is the daughter of the chief of the main family, though the main family wants her to quit being a ninja? "What?! You cannot be serious!" yelled Hiashi._

_"I am sorry, but Hinata is nowhere to be a level of genin. Call her off, Hiashi. It is your only chance."_

_"No! I cannot do this! Hinata may be weak to all of you, but not to me! She is doing very well in her battles! You cannot force me to tell her this!"_

_"Hiashi, if you let her graduate, she may be in a great danger. We cannot afford to lose another member of the main family."_

_"I am sorry, but the answer is no. No matter what are you going to do with this, I cannot let you force me to force her to not graduate. This is her nindo, her ninja way."_

_The others then discussed about the situation. About what are they going to do about that. Then, the elder finally spoke. "Hiashi, let us make a deal. You'll have to train Hinata to be an exact level as us. We will give you two months to do that, after she graduates the exam."_

_Hiashi sighed of relief. "So, you are going to let Hinata go?"_

_"Not exactly. Like I said, we will give you two months. If she doesn't seem to be in our level after two months, we have no choice but to plant the __**Caged Bird Seal**__ on her."_

_Hiashi was shocked. He cannot believe what he is hearing. "What is that?! You'll implant the seal on her?!"_

_"If you wish for Hinata to stay as she was without the seal, then we suggest that you'll train her. Remember, you have two months, Hiashi."_

_Hiashi was not right about this, but he had no choice but to nod. "Of course." He turned back to the door and opened it. He got out of the room and looked at the hall side by side. Hinata was nowhere to be seen, when she heard what the elder said._

_End flashbacks_

The events had haunted her for life. If she can't get strong, she'll get the seal. _'I am weak... I can't get in the level of the rest of the clan. I will fail everyone... I will fail my own father...'_ She turned back to see Lee training. But she sees is Lee, kneeling in front of her. "Lee-san?"

"Hinata, is there something wrong? You are not feeling well." asked Lee.

"I-it's fine. I-I am alright."

"Hinata, you should not hide those feelings. I know what is it, and I want to know. Is there something between someone?"

"W-well... I..." She tries to come up something to get Lee out of her way, but she can't find anything. She decided to tell him the truth. "Lee-san... There is something I should tell you..."

"What is it?"

"It's... it's about my clan..."

"What is it with your clan?"

"Well..." She explained everything to Lee, about the events between Hiashi and the elder, her quitting to be a ninja, her getting the seal if she doesn't get stronger. ".. that's about it."

"I see... I can understand how you are feeling."

"Lee-san, I-I'm sorry that I d-didnt't tell you about t-this."

"It's ok. I understand your feelings. The clan could be cruel sometimes, correct?"

"Yes..." There is a long silence between them, until Hinata breaks the silence. "Lee-san... Is it true... that I am weak?"

"What? Why did you ask?"

"Because... What the elder said... Could I be really weak? What if... I am not strong enough to help you, Naruto-kun, Sakura and Ino? What if... I am the weakest genin of the team? Or else... the weakest genin of the whole village..." She looked down to the ground, feeling sad. "I... I am the heiress of the clan, but I... I can't get to be a level of my father and the rest of the family... Maybe... the elder is right... I don't deserve to be a genin... I am too weak to help everyone... I'm afraid that I'll let the whole village down..."

"Nonsense! That is not true, Hinata!"

Hinata was taken back of what Lee said. "W-what?"

"Do not listen to what the elder said! You are not weak, Hinata. I can see inside of you. You got to have confidence to yourself!"

"Lee-san... Why?"

Lee stood up and walked besides Hinata. Then, he sit down. He began telling her the whole story about him, when he was young. "Hinata... When I was an academy student, I was a deadlast. Do you know why I was a deadlast?"

"Is it because... you cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu?"

"That's right. I cannot mold my chakra. I am different than the others. I have tried **Bunshin no Jutsu **and **Henge no Jutsu** severals of times, but I cannot succeed it. Many of my class told me that I could never be a ninja if I can't mold any chakra. They also forced me to quit going the path of a ninja. They even called me names, like "Dumb Lee" or something like that. They haven't stop calling me that, until the genin exam approaches."

"Lee-san..." Hinata can now see how Lee is feeling, when he was young. He is the same as she is.

"But..." He took a small pause and smiled at Hinata. "... That's when Gai-sensei came. He told me that I can be an extraordinary ninja, if I followed his teachings. Because of him, I have so much confidence to myslef than before. I had ignored everyone who said that I have to quit being a ninja, if I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Thanks to that, I have to follow my dream to become a splendid ninja of Konoha, even if I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu! I shall never give up on my dream! That is my nindo, my ninja way!"

Hinata was amazed about what Lee said. Could that be mean... she should not give up too? "Lee-san..."

"Hinata, I am sure that you'll do the same way I did! Don't you ever give up on your dream! Even if it's a long ways to go!"

"Lee-san... Thank you..." She thanked Lee. And now, she feels a lot of confidence of herself. She stood up, while smiling at Lee. "You're right. I can never give up. I will prove to anyone that I will be stronger than anybody."

"Good! Now, let us train, Hinata!"

"Right!" And so, both Lee and Hinata continued their training. Hinata now wants to prove the whole village that she will be a help to all of them. And if she continues to do that, she'll eventually reach her dream.

Meanwhile, in Ino's training ground, Ino patiently wait for Jiraiya to return, while thinking about what will happen after she finishes her training. _'Alright! This is going to be awesome! A sannin is gonna train me! What is he going to teach me first? New jutsu? Great taijutsu techniques? Something that can impress Sasuke and he'll fall in love with me and I win his heart? Oh I can't wait!'_ She can't wait for Jiraiya to teach her something that can impress her "Sasuke-kun". She waited, and waited, and waited...

30 minutes later...

... and waited, and waited, and waited... And soon, she realized that he's not here for half an hour. "Dammit! What is this guy doing now? He's supposed to train me! Where is he?" She thought of where Jiraiya could be. Soon, she knows where he is. Somewhere... perverted.

At somewhere... well, perverted, we now see Jiraiya peeking in the bushes, looking at the women wearing bikinis. They're somewhere in the waterfall. The women are playing with each other, by splashing water at each other, westle each other and even... well, it's too perverted. Jiraiya can only giggled at the women playing with each other. "He he he... I knew there's somewhere with hot women. I think those women are the only one who is hot around the land! I am soo lucky!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW, YOU PERVERT!!!" He nearly jumped when he heard someone behind him. He turned around and see a furious Ino, glaring at him.

"Shhh! Not so loud! You'll scare away the women!" whispered Jiraiya.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE TRAINING ME, PERVERT!!!"

Unfortunately for Jiraiya, the women heard that and ran from the waterfall. Jiraiya sighed. "Another wondeful women, gone." He turned back to Ino. "Alright, alright. I'll train you now."

"It's about time!"

"Ok, here we go. Ino, let us test your family's jutsu for a bit, alright?"

Ino was confuse. "Huh? You mean, the **Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Jutsu)**? Why?"

"Because I want to know how your family's jutsu is coming along. So go. Don't worry, I'll be ok."

"Ok... Here I go." Then, without hesitating, Ino formed somekind of hand seal that looks like a screen. She then shouted, "**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**" Suddenly, she fell down on the ground, leaving the pervert left standing. However, that wasn't Jiraiya, but Ino herself. Ino's jutsu can transfer her mind inside the other person's body, controling its every move. _'Well, this isn't so bad.'_ Ino thought inside of Jiraiya's head, while smiling. _'I guess it's ok. I don't know why Jiraiya-sensei told me to use the jutsu on him, but I guess it's because he wnated to see it. Too bad he can't, because I control his body now. Now, all I have to do is-'_ She suddenly stops, when her body starts shaking. _'Huh? What... what's going on? I... I can't... move!'_ Then, her mind suddenly gone back to her body. Ino controls her body again. "Huh? What the heck is that?"

Jiraiya, now fully control of his body, smiled. "You see, Ino, I better tell you this. Your jutsu is at a level of a genin. I am a sannin, so I can take you off of my body."

"What?"

"Ino, you can't use that jutsu on everyone, you know. If they are a level of a genin, you should be able to control him completely."

"But why? why did I suddenly gone back in my body? I didn't even made the release handseal."

"That's because you can't control someone that is higher than a genin. Yours is only lower than a chuunin. So keep that in mind, ok?"

"Yeah... I guess." Ino doesn't understand what's going on, but she does understand that she can only control a person lower than a chuunin. Jiraiya smirked. Ino noticed it and looked at Jiraiya with a questionned face. "What are you smirking about?"

"You know, Ino, you look just like Tsunade. The hair, the body, the anger you made at me, you look a lot like her."

"What? Really?" Ino was taken back about what Jiraiya said to her.

"Yep. If you continue training, you'll be exactly like Tsunade, Ino."

"Wow... Thanks, Jiraiya-sensei. Thank you." She thanked Jiraiya. Was it really true? Is Ino really look a lot like Tsunade?

"However..." started Jiraiya. "... Unlike her, your skills are short and you're really obsess with boys. Tsunade wasn't like that, she hates boys. And she trains a lot to beat the crap out of everyone, mostly boys, though."

Ino snapped. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU PERVERTED IDIOT?!?!?!?!?!" It seems that Ino wasn't exactly like Tsunade.

Meanwhile, with the NaruSaku couple, Naruto was just beginning to do the tree climbing technique. Although, he did make a few mistakes in the beginning, but now, he had progressed a lot after each try. Sakura was sitting here, watching Naruto do the technique all over again. For our surprise, she was amazed about what Naruto did. _'Wow... He's progressing a lot now. After each try, Naruto is getting better and better. Naruto is amazing.'_

**"CHA!!! Yeah! Naruto-kun is sooo cool! I really wish he could be our boyfriend now!" **said Inner Sakura.

_'Yeah... Me too...' _thought Sakura obsessely. That is until she realized what she is saying. _'WHAT?! No way! He can't be our boyfriend!'_

**"Sure he can! I bet he can even kick the Uchiha's ass if he keeps it up!"**

_'What the...? Did you... did you changed? Why did you thought about that? You don't really mean that, do you?'_

**"Of course I do! That bastard didn't even give a crap about us!"**

_'W... what?'_

**"That bastard doesn't care about us! Everytime we tried to make him notice us, he just walks away, ignoring us!"**

_'W... what are you talking about? I mean, I know that Sasuke-kun ignored me, but he did that because he-'_

**"HATES us! He hates us! Don't you get it?!" **Inner Sakura cut the Outer Sakura off.

Sakura was taken back a little about what her inner self said. _'What...?'_

**"Don't tell me you've forgot! You have got some nerves, buddy! All the time we have been after him, he just took off without talking us! He just don't care about anything! He's just a bastard that doesn't care a damn about all of us!"**

_'B... but-'_

**"Listen! This guy just leaves us into dust! He doesn't even want to look at us! He doesn't care about anything! Don't you remember what Naruto said to you a while ago?"**

_'What? But I thought you don't want to answer that. You told me that he only said that just because he wants to change my feelings for Sasuke-kun.'_

**"That was before! Listen, you obsesser! Sasuke doesn't give a damn about anything! Not even us! Not even the whole village! Not even your love for him!"**

Sakura was rather surprise about what her inner self said. What if this is all a waste of nothing at all? What if her love for Sasuke is just an illusion? What if Sasuke is not the one who Sakura was destined to be with? _'You... have changed, haven't you. Eversince Naruto told us the question, you suddenly changed for a while. Do you mean that Sasuke is...?'_

**"Of course not! He doesn't love us! He doesn't love the whole village! He only love himself and his ambition! No one else!"** Hearin this, Sakura lowered her head. She had been completely oblivious about Sasuke that she doesn't know that he hates her. Her inner self sighed. **"Hey... Do you remember the time when you were six?"**

_'Huh?' _Sakura was confused about what her inner self said.

**"I meant, about when we saw a blond hair boy. Do you remember?"** Inner Sakura asked again.

Sakura quickly remembered the time where she saw the blond boy. _'Yeah... What about it?'_

**"Do you know who is it?"**

_'No... Who?'_

**"That kid... was Naruto."**

Sakura gasped. _'What...? That was him?'_

**"Yeah... You were told that you should make fun of him, calling him names and throw dirt at him. When we met him again in the academy, when you were seven, you didn't even know it was him. Do you remember?"**

That took Sakura a lot more shocked than usual. That was Naruto all along? _'No... Then all this time, I...?'_

Inner sakura sighed again. **"Yeah... We did some very bad things to him. But it was the villagers' fault. They made you do it. They told you because they were afraid of the demon. You were so oblivious about that, that you have to listen to what the adults said."**

_'No... Then... Dad... He told me to do that because...' _As she remembered what she had done, tears are appearing in her eyes. _'What have I done... I did some bad things to Naruto ever since I was young... Dammit, why those villagers be so goddamn afraid? Why, dammit!'_ She closed her eyes, to not let the tears drop on her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan?" She heard someone talking to her. She opened her eyes and see Naruto, looking at her worrily. "Are you ok, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura took a few seconds to calm down. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled at him. "I'm fine, Naruto. It's ok."

"Oh... ok! Then I gotta continue training!" Naruto was about to go back to his training, until Sakura grabbed his jacket. "Huh? Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, I think it's done, for now. I think it's the time we go home."

"But why, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head, but smiled a little. She pointed at the direction to the sky. Naruto looked above him and see that the sky is bright red. "That's why."

"Oh... Well..." Naruto then got his usual goofy grin. "... Let's go home, Sakura-chan! We can't have the others waiting for us!"

Sakura smiled. "Alright! Let's go Naruto!"

And so, the NaruSaku couple go back to where they have gone.

A few minutes later, the team have been assembled again. "Alright, everyone! That is all for today! You have making progress, right?" said Jiraiya to the team.

"Yes, sensei!" said the team.

"Alright. Tomorrow, all of you can have as many training as you want. I have nothing to teach you all now."

Naruto grinned. "Heh heh! Hey, ero-sennin! Look! I can summon frogs now!" he said.

"Huh? You can? Well, let's see."

"Alright! Here I go!" Naruto formed some handseals, bit his thumb and place it on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A smoke appeared. Naruto has plenty of confidence now and he is sure that he summoned another toad. However, he summoned a tadpole. "HUH?! What the?!"

Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto, please don't make another joke. This isn't funny anymore, you know."

"B-but I...!"

The team have some different thoughts. To Sakura, it was, _'Oh no... Naruto must have drained all of his chakra after all of the summoning and tree walking. He must have small amount of chakra now.'_

To Ino, it was, _'Hmph! What an idiot. After all this time and he still can't keep up? What a deadlast.'_

To Hinata, it was, _'Poor Naruto-kun...'_

To Lee, it was, _'But I have sworn that he made a bigger progress. Why is he the same level as before?'_

"Alright, everyone! Let's go back inside of the house. Tomorrow, train. You can practice your fighting styles while you're at it."

"Ha! If I can't show ero-sennin what am I made of, then I'll just eat as much as I can, to regain my strenght!" Naruto ran towards the house, just when he tripped and fell on his face the ground. "Oww!"

Jiraiya sighed. "Oh boy..."

The team have some emotions. Ino was just laughing at Naruto for his sillyness. Hinata, still feeling sad for Naruto. For Lee, it was a sweatdropped. And for Sakura, she was worried about him. "Naruto!" She ran towards Naruto and place her hand on his head. "Are you ok?"

"Ow... Yeah, I guess." Naruto smiled at Sakura. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled also.

The team looked at the two with many emotions. To Jiraiya, he smiled. _'Well, what do you know? It looks like my plan worked.'_

To Ino, she was very confused about this and she feels an unknown feeling in her. _'What the...? Why is Sakura protecting Naruto? And what is this feeling I have? What the heck it's going on?'_

To Hinata, she's feeling happy for Naruto. _'Naruto-kun... Thank goodness Sakura took care of you. I am glad.'_

To Lee, he felt happy for those two. _'Their youth has grown stronger than I have expected! Gai-sensei, I am happy that I have teammates with youth in them!'_

"Alright, everyone! Let's go back inside!" ordered Jiraiya to the team.

"Yes!" said the team.

The team have gone back to the house. Tomorrow, it's another day for Team 7. But what happens when a full week has come and gone? They will find out soon enough.

**End of chapter**

Phew! Finally! It's been two months that I haven't update it. Well, I hope you all like it! And don't thank me, thank Agent-G, for giving me the ideas for the chapter. Thanks, Agent-G!

Ja ne, everyone! And review Kudasai!


	15. Chapter 15

Heh heh! The last chapter is getting good for all of you! Ok, enough slacking around! It's time for the latest chapter! And it's about time too! This chapter will now follow the storyline again. So enjoy it!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... And I need someone to do the disclaimer, all I need is a Naruto character.

**Chapter 15:**

**An unexpected argument.**

Today is the day before Team 7 are back to their mission. They have grown stronger the past few days... Well, maybe a little. The past few days, Lee teaches Hinata some taijutsu that are out of the Hyuuga style taijutsu. Hinata has many difficulty on making an out of style taijutsu, but she is able to make it with a large progress. So, Hinata continues to use taijutsu such as this. Aside from them, Ino has became a little suspicious, when Sakura started to become nice to Naruto. So, Ino started to observe the two of them and how did they do. A few days, and she didn't find anything between them.

It was night time, and the team are sitting in the dining table, along with Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami. However, not all the team are present in the dining table. Naruto and Lee are still outside, training. All of them are waiting for Naruto and Lee to return back home. It's been already a few minutes since they got here.

Jiraiya sighed. "I guess that the two of them are excited for tomorrow. It's been already a few minutes since they trained." he said.

Sakura was getting worried about thw two of them, but mostly, Naruto. What if someone attacked them while they're training? "I sure hope Naruto and Lee are ok. I'm worried about them. I hope they didn't overtrained a little bit." she said.

That comment makes Ino looking at Sakura with a suspicious look. _'There she is, again with Naruto. Why is she so nice to him? Dammit! I wish I knew what is going on.'_ she thought.

Hinata is beginning to worry about both of them, just like Sakura. "They've been training for too long. They didn't got hurt on their training, did they?" she asked.

Tazuna chuckled. "Well, don't worry about that. Those two are sure to be alright. They are pretty excited for tomorrow." he said. Tsunami smiled at her father, while Inari doesn't care about anything at all.

Jiraiya sighed again. "Well, no use waiting for them now. Let's just eat already." He's about to pick up some food, when the door slam open. "Hm?"

The door revealed Naruto and Lee, with some dirts on them. Lee was just hanging on Naruto's body, since Naruto overtrained too much. "Ha... ha... Don't worry! We're here! And we can't miss diner!" said Naruto.

"That is right! Even with hard training like this, that doesn't stop us on going for the appetite!" said Lee.

The rest, except Inari, looked at them with relief. Guess that they are ok. Sakura was even more relief than the others, when Naruto came unhurt. "Naruto! You're alright!" she exclaimed happily.

Naruto grinned. "Yep! Save the room for both of us, because we're coming in!" he said as he took a free seat, along with Lee. The others, except Inari again, laughed a little at Naruto.

And so, the dining starts. Naruto was about to eat the whole food court, when Sakura told him that eating all of it is not healthy for a ninja like him and herself. So Naruto ate little food as he desires. Hinata told Lee that her progress on doing the out-of-Hyuuga-style taijutsu is working out great, but she still has a long way to go. Lee encouraged her that she can do it, if she tries. With that comment, Hinata's confidence went up. Ino told to Jiraiya about her progress on doing something, but she only whispered to Jiraiya. And Jiraiya said to her about something, but whispered too. No one knows what are they talking about.

Follow it up with Tazuna asked Jiraiya about something. "Jiraiya-sama, there's something I need to ask you about, for a long time."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Why? Why did you and your students stay in this mission? Why don't you just leave me and go back to the village, and report this to the Hokage? I lied to you all about this, didn't I?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Well, I was waiting for you to ask me this. The only reason why we stay on our mission is because if we abandon our mission, this will be non courageous."

"Oh... I see."

"But out of the courageous thing, there is nothing. We all know that Zabuza will come back, we never stay away from him. That is the reason why we stay here, in order to do our duties." He smiled at Tazuna. "Does that answered your question?"

Tazuna smiled also. "I can see that. I know now that all of you are not cowards. Thank you."

While they discussed to each other, Inari was left alone, thinking about the past. The past has always got Inari down. Inari wants to stay as he is after the death of his father, along with the rest of the villagers. However, Naruto and the team had tried to encourage all of them. This angers Inari and wanted them to leave the Land of Waves. Because he doesn't want anyone to get killed by Gatou. Also, this makes him remembered the past. "Why...?" he asked. The rest looked at Inari, when they heard what he just said. "Why...? Why are you still fighting against him? Don't you realized that he will kill you in two seconds flat?"

"What? What are you talking about, Inari?" asked Sakura.

"Why...? Why?!" Inari's tears appeared in his eyes. "Why did you still have to do this?! There's no way that you'll beat Gatou like this!"

Then, Naruto steps in the conversation. "Listen, kid, you don't have to believe that there is no hope for the Land of Waves. We fight for our very lives, and we never fall back." he said.

"But it's pointless! He's got a thousands of men with him, and he can send all of them to kill you guys! You don't stand a chance against that monster! You have to leave the Land of Waves now! He will kill you!"

Hearing this, it angers Naruto. "Shut up, you worthless kid!" he yelled. Inari was taken back by this. "You believe that Gatou will kill us all with a bunch of men with him, but you don't know the true meaning of this, do you?"

Inari let all of his tears out of his eyes and fall on his cheeks. "Don't you understand?! Gatou will always have one step to kill you all! You don't understand about me and the whole entire land!"

"Listen, you cry baby! I am not like you, and I don't care if I die or not! I fight for my life and for the others! But you, all you did is just sit around and do nothing at all, just crying your eyes off! If you don't want to believe that, then cry all you want! I don't care about it at all! I will fight until I die!"

Inari was taken very back at what Naruto said. He let severals of tears falling. "Why...?" he whispered.

Sakura can't take this argument, so she said to Naruto, "Naruto, that's enough! You're taken this argument too far!" Naruto doesn't say anything. Instead, he left his seat and goes outside. Sakura was worried. So she followed him, leaving the table also.

Outside of the house, Naruto was seen standing on the border of the sea. "Damn that stupid kid. All he cares about is letting that jerk, Gatou, rule over the land. I hate this kid."

Sakura soon came outside and walks next to Naruto. "Naruto, why did you do that? I know that Inari was being selfish, but you shouldn't have done that. Inari was afraid of Gatou and tries to protect us from getting killed by him."

"Sakura-chan... You don't understand."

"Huh?" Sakura was getting confuse by that comment.

"Sakura-chan... When I was a young boy, I had no one to be taken care of. I had survived in Konoha without any adult help, since they hated me because of the demon inside of me. I had survived even the terrible fights in the village. I never cry, I never beg anyone to take care of me. But Inari, all he did is being a worthless brat. He didn't know what life is without a father. He never knew about it and didn't quite understand it at all. He was just being a weak, little kid. I hated that kid, because of what he acted... But... A part of me wishes that Inari has to start acting like a hero, just like his father. I just wish he did..."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a sad look. She can now feel how Naruto is feeling. "Naruto..." just then, she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. She pulled back, with a smile on her face.

Naruto was shocked about what Sakura did. "Sakura-chan... What...?"

"Just a bit of a good luck for tomorrow... and a fulfilled wish for what you said." Sakura smiled even more. She turned around and walked back inside. When she's about to go back inside, she said one last thing to Naruto. "Good luck for tomorrow, Naruto!" She than left.

Naruto was left standing with a shocked face. Then, he smiled. "Yeah... Thanks, Sakura-chan."

When Sakura got back inside of the house, she was surprised that Ino is here, with a suspicious look on her face. Sakura was confuse of what Ino had on her face. "Is there something wrong, Ino?" she asked.

"Sakura, come with me upstairs." Ino said as she headed upstairs.

"Huh?" Sakura was confused, but followed Ino anyway.

As they got upstairs and inside a room, Ino asked Sakura, "Ok! Spit it out!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"You know what it is! Tell me why you're being so nice to Naruto?! I thought you hated him, when he did some stupid things! Why aren't you hitting him anymore?! What the hell is going on!?"

Sakura gasped. She didn't realized that she's being so nice to Naruto over the past few days. She didn't know that she was doing that. "I... don't know... When Naruto and I trained in our training ground a few days ago, I suddenly changed... It's like, Naruto was a whole completely different person for me. I always admired his skills. I always counted on him on succeeding things... Yet... It hasn;t been on my mind when you told me that..."

"So tell me. Why are you so nice to Naruto? You just got to have some answers!"

"Ino... I don't know about this... But... To tell you the truth... I think that I..." She stops for a few moment to know why is she nice to Naruto all of a sudden. She found the answer and blushes. "I think... that I may have falling in love with Naruto..."

"W... what?!" Ino was shocked. Sakura suddenly love Naruto?

"Naruto... He is amazing... He always doing things all by himself and help others... It's like, he's an opposite to Sasuke... Naruto was so nice, while Sasuke was mean... Naruto wanted to help anyone, while Sasuke just took off without helping anyone at all... Naruto wanted my heart... whil Sasuke... He just threw it away my heart... I think I love him, Ino... I love him..."

"No... way..."

"Ino..." Sakura smiled at Ino. "...I think we might want to regain our friendship, if I let you have Sasuke... He's all yours, Ino... You win and I lost." She started to leave the room, in order to rejoin the others. "See ya later, Ino! Good luck tomorrow!" She left.

That lefts Ino with so many questions in her head and strangely... a jealous feeling. "Sakura loves Naruto...? Then... Sasuke-kun is all mine then? But... Why aren't I happy? Sakura gave up Sasuke-kun for Naruto and she wanted me to be with Sasuke-kun... So why...? Why am I jealous of her? Why, dammit?!" She cursed herself for not knowing the answer of all of her questions.

Later, outside of the house, Inari was seen, sitting on the border. He was thinking about what Naruto said. It left him with many confusions. He doesn't understand why Naruto said all those things to him. Then, Jiraiya came, and sat next to Inari.

"So... You're asking yourself why Naruto is like that?" he asked. Inari nodded. "Well, you see, Inari, Naruto was born without a father or mother. He was an orphan back then, but... an abandoned orphan. See, Naruto trusted himsefl that he could live without a parent, and trusted himself to not cry about it. Naruto was an amazing boy... and a great ninja too. Inari..." He smiled at Inari, as he said the next sentence. "... You should become just like him... A boy with amazing talents. A boy who believes in himsefl that he could succeed on anything. You just got to believe, Inari."

"I have got... to believe in myself...?" Inari said, confused about what Jiraiya said.

"That's right. Once you have done that, you will become just like Naruto. Become stronger, and you will accomplish anything." Jiraiya stood up. "Well, I better sleep. I need to get prepare for tomorrow." Jiraiya was about to go inside the house, when he said to Inari one last thing. "Inari... remember what I said. Belive in yourself." He got back inside.

Inari was left with many conclusions. Believe in himself? Will he ever do that? "Believe... in myself..."

The next morning, it is the day that Team 7 are going to continue their mission to protect Tazuna. However, Naruto was not among them. "Well, it looks like we're about to head out the bridge. The mission continues." said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, what about Naruto? Isn't he going with you?" asked Tsunami.

"No. It's better of he stays in bed."

The team looked at Jiraiya with a confused look. "Why, Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Because Naruto overworked too much last night. The training really took a whole lot of him. If he accompany us, he'll surely collapse of tireness."

"That is right. I, however, took care of that exhaustion! I have been training for a lot of time and never collapse of exhaustion." said Lee.

"But we c-can't leave Naruto-kun h-here. He is important to us i-in our mission." said Hinata.

"Sorry, but Naruto has to stay here. Don't worry, Naruto will catch up to us, if he can." said Jiraiya.

"Well, that is a relief." said Sakura as she sighed of relief.

"Miss Tsunami, will you take care of Naruto for us? I'm pretty sure that he needs a lot of support for him." asked Jiraiya.

"Of course. I will be happy to take care of him." said Tsunami as she smiled. She then talks to Tazuna. "Be careful out there, father."

"Don't worry. With these guys by my side, I won't get hurt. I promise, Tsunami."

"Well, it's time to head out! Let's move!" ordered Jiraiya. Team 7 and Tazuna left to go to the bridge, getting ready for the upcoming adventure.

A few minutes later, Naruto woke up from his slumber. He stretch out all of his body and yawned. "Mm... That was a great slumber..." he said. Just then, he realized something."Hey wait! Where are the others?!" Naruto ran downstairs, to talk to Tsunami.

Tsunami was preparing breakfast for Inari and Naruto, when she sees Naruto running downstairs. "Oh! You're awake! Are you feeling well?" she asked Naruto.

"Miss Tsunami, where are the others? We're supposed to be continuing or mission."

"Oh! They're already went to the bridge. They said that you're too tired to go with them and they left you in my care."

"What?! You got to be kidding me! They ditch me here! I have to go after them!" Naruto quickly ran back upstairs, to suit up and prepare his ninja tools. Then, he ran back downstairs and got through the door. "See ya!" he quickly said.

Outside, Naruto jumped through the forest, hoping that he will catch up with the others. "Dammit! Why did they ditch me here?! I don't care if I'm about to collapse of exhaustion! I will take on any dangers even when I'm tired!" Naruto continues to jump through the forest, when he spotted something. A boar laying on the ground. "Huh? What the heck is that?" Naruto decided to look closely at the boar. As he landed on the ground, he looked at the boar with big attention. "What...?" What Naruto sees is that the boar has many slash marks on him, seeing that it is dead. Then, he looked sonewhere in front of him. There is many slash marks on each of the trees. "What the heck is going on here?" Naruto began questioned himself, then he realized something. "Ah! Oh no!" Naruto ran back to where he had gone, knowing what is going on.

Meanwhile, The team walked on the bridge along with Tazuna, until they stopped, with a shock look on their faces. What they saw is all the workers are laying on the ground, with a few blood across the ground. "W... what is this?" said Tazuna as he ran towrads one of the fallen workers. "Hey! Hey! What happened here?!" said Tazuna.

"Demon... from the mist... Attacking... us..." the worker managed to say somthing, but soon passed away.

"Hey! Wake up!" Tazuna tries to wake up, but it is no use. The worker is dead. "What is going on? Who did this?"

The team began wondered about who killed the workers, until it hit Jiraiya. "No... Not here... Not now! He's already been recovered?!"

Suddenly, mist started to appear around them. Everyone are confuse about this. "Mist...?" said Hinata.

"No, there is no way that there is mist in this time of the weather." said Lee.

Sakura soon knows who's behind this. "Jiraiya-sensei! That's Zabuza's **Kirigakure no Jutsu**! It must be his work!"

"So it is true... He is here." said Jiraiya, sure to himself that Zabuza is here

Then, they heard Zabuza's laugh. "Well, well... We meet again, Jiraiya."

"It was you all along, Zabuza. Where are you?"

Zabuza laughed some more. "If you're eager to know where am I, I'll play some quick surprise on you." Suddenly, five Zabuzas appeared out of nowhere and around the team.

"Kuuh...!" Jiraiya gasped, along with the others.

"Hey, Jiraiya. Where's the other brat that is with you last time? Don't tell me he got killed while I was gone, did he?"

"Hmph! There is no way that he is killed that easily. And also, you don't have to summoned water clones at us, Zabuza. Because I have someone to eliminate all of them." He turned to Lee. "Lee! Show him what you got!"

"Yes!" Lee said as he pulled out a kunai.

"You're going to send that guy to attack my water clones? You got to be joking! The last time we met, he's nothing like a bug to me!" said Zabuza.

Lee smiled. "You did not know the full experience of me. Zabuza, what you don't know about is..." Lee suddenly appeared in front of the team, seeing like he does nothing at all. But just then, the water clones disintegrated into water. "... I am faster than anyone."

The mist clears a little, and it revealed Zabuza and the "ANBU" the team have met lately. "I see... That kid has quite a speed. Haku, it looks like you have a competition ahead of you." said Zabuza.

"Yes." said the "ANBU" named Haku.

"Everyone, we are going to battle Zabuza again. And we're going to play it seriously." said Jiraiya to the team. The team nodded.

The battle against Zabuza has once again about to begin. But what about Naruto? Will he quickly be in the house? What of Inari and Tsunami? Are they ok? So many conclusions, so little time...

**End of chapter**

Phew! That takes care of that! Hey guys, there is some hint of another pairing on this chapter. It's around the SakuIno discussion. Know what it is? Then review it to me now!

Hey guys! I want you to know that next week, I'll be going to California, a magnificent providence. I wish there isn't the Big One earthquake on my vacation. Well, I won't be updating the story for a while, but I'll be updating my other stories later. Just hope that it isn't close to my vacation

Ja ne! and review Kudasai!


	16. I'm sorry

Hey, everyone. It's me, Anomynous Nin. And I'm here for a note and all, ok?

Well... Sorry to say this. This will disappoint everyone who likes Naruto: A Five-Man Team.

I'm discontinuing it. I am sorry, but times has change. It's time to change things.

However, I am going to rewrite the story. Just a few changes, adds some more battle, add more romantic moments... Yeah, I'm going to remake the story. I don't know when I'm going to rewrite it all. But let's hope... or not. Whatever the case... that it will be soon.

That's all I'm going to say. Members who added this fanfic in their favorites or their story alert, stay tune for the rewrite of Naruto: A Five-Man Team.

Ja ne. Until we meet again.


	17. I'm back!

Hey, everyone. It's me again. Well, you all remember my story, Naruto: A five-men team, right? Well, I said before that I stopped continuing the story...

But when I looked back at it, I realized... It was my very first fic and I had a lot of time on it. Leaving it uncontinued will just be a burden to my success. And that's when I realized...

This... is my success!

This story is back! I will not discontinue it any longer! Everyone, Naruto and his awesome team are returning for good!

Now then, I'll update the story as soon as I can. Don't worry, it won't be long... I hope. And also, if you want, you can send some ideas to me for the story. I really appreciate it, thank you.

Well, stay tune for the next update! Ja Ne-ttebayo!


End file.
